


Lonely Hearts Night Club

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prostitution, Sex Club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Ver a Draco Malfoy merodear por la noche, completamente solo y con aire sospechoso solo podía significar una cosa para Harry Potter; problemas. Así que, cuando la situación se presentó, al igual que durante su sexto año, el joven auror no duda ni un segundo en seguirlo, dispuesto a descubrir que es lo que oculta ésta vez.





	1. Lonely Hearts Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo con un trabajo más de mi autoría. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a ésta historia.

La vida de auror nunca había sido sencilla, pero Harry amaba su trabajo y lo hacía con gusto, el papeleo podía ser un tanto insoportable y no poder salir tan seguido con sus amigos por las noches era una desventaja, pero todo se compensaba cuando alguna misión tenía éxito y veía en los rostros de los magos y brujas a los que servía el agradecimiento, como en aquella ocasión que habían secuestrado a un pequeño bebé y él lo había recuperado junto a su equipo, arrestando a tres personas y encerrándolas en Azkaban, o como la vez que algún mago se había estado aprovechando su poder para abusar sexualmente de jovencitas muggles y al final lo había atrapado con el pene dentro de una de ellas —realmente desagradable— y se había asegurado de que no saliera de prisión nunca, lo único que había podido hacer por las víctimas había sido aplicarles un  _obliviate_  y curar sus heridas.

A lo largo de los tres años que llevaba laborando como auror, había aprendido que, lo peor que había en el mundo mágico no era un señor tenebroso amenazando con conquistar a los muggles, que habían un montón de aberraciones más capaces de competir con aquella locura que había significado la batalla de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Potter ya se sabía curtido, había visto a sus jóvenes veinte años más cosas que cualquier chico de su edad y aquello estaba bien, porque su oficio lo requería, siendo uno de los aurores más jóvenes del ministerio, uno que ni si quiera había pisado la academia por su habilidad innata y porque el ministro no lo había creído necesario.

Potter apenas y se había tomado un par de semanas de descanso después de la batalla antes de unirse a la nueva brigada de aurores dispuesta para ayudar con el desastre que la guerra había dejado, había pasado el primer año al servicio del ministerio ayudando a encontrar personas perdidas, organizando brigadas de ayuda que brindaban alimentos, bebida y refugio a los más afectados, ayudando a levantar casas destrozadas y localizando a los mortífagos que se habían dado a la fuga tras la muerte de Voldemort. Cuando las secuelas de la guerra por fin se desvanecieron, Harry se mantuvo ocupado rompiendo maldiciones, atrapando magos que hacían mal uso de su magia, limpiando desde dentro el ministerio para que éste se mantuviera puro y pulcro aún si otro loco como Voldemort llegaba.

No podía decir que todo fue pacífico y tranquilo; los ladrones, los traficantes y los secuestradores se encontraban al orden del día, pero Harry James Potter siempre estaba dispuesto a patearles el culo y mandarlos directo a prisión, sin compasión. Por qué Harry podía ser joven y algo torpe, pero no inexperto, él sabía tratar con los malos mejor que nadie, había demostrado tener una capacidad asombrosa para combatir las artes oscuras, para defenderse mágica y físicamente, al mero estilo muggle y aquel era el encanto de Potter, no había otro auror como él y aquello le había conseguido el favoritismo de su jefe y el del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt para ocupar el puesto de jefe de aurores, uno que ocuparía nada más juntar más experiencia.

Si, Harry tenía la vida que siempre había soñado, con su trabajo ideal, la casa que Sirius le había dejado completamente remodelada y libre de viejos retratos que gritaban nada más entrabas, una novia hermosa y maravillosa a la que no había hecho esperar más y había recuperado nada más Voldemort había caído, tenía oro, más del que le gustaba gastar en realidad, tenía el respeto y el cariño de la gente, era joven, guapo —o al menos eso decía siempre  _Corazón de Bruja—_  poderoso y tenía el mundo a sus pies, sí, todo era perfecto para él.

Harry se reclinó en el asiento de su cubículo, con los ojos ligeramente irritados, el papeleo de aquella tarde había sido especialmente aburrido pero por fin era hora de su ronda y no había deseado nada más desde que había llegado al ministerio, que estirar las piernas y atrapar a algún malhechor que hubiera decidido hacer de las suyas frente a sus narices. Miró el portarretratos a de derecha, donde descansaba una fotografía de él, Ron y Hermione durante su época en Hogwarts, más jóvenes y muy sonrientes, a su lado, había una fotografía más, una de él y Ginny en la fiesta de cumpleaños que los Weasley le habían organizado un año antes, ambos sonrientes y enamorados. Sonrió hacia ambas fotografías mágicas y apuró su café antes de ponerse de pie, tomar su túnica y salir de su oficina.

Su secretaria, una mujer mayor muy maja que siempre le hablaba como si fuese su nieto, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le pidió que firmara algunas cosas antes de marcharse, Harry lo hizo con agrado, luego se despidió de la mujer y salió rumbo al atrio, tomaría una chimenea hasta el Caldero Chorreante y de ahí se dispondría a patrullar toda la zona mágica de Londres, es decir el callejón Diagon y todos los callejones colindantes, aquello seguramente le tomaría hasta media noche, eran apenas las ocho y aunque muchos de los locales cerrasen a las nueve, era verdad que durante la noche era más fácil capturar a algún criminal, muy rara vez alguien se animaba a cometer algún delito a plena luz del día.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Tom, el dueño, le saludó y él correspondió amablemente con una sonrisa y agitando una de sus manos, el hombre le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla entes de comenzar con su ronda y Potter, como siempre, aceptó con la condición de pagar la bebida —cosa que todos sabían que no iba a suceder, porque Potter era el héroe y tenía ciertos beneficios.— Finalmente apuró su bebida mientras otros magos más le expresaban su respeto, se despidió de todos ellos, feliz de haber ayudado a toda esa gente, pese a que la fama le pesase bastante, por qué ser Harry Potter podía parecer fácil, pero no lo era.

Lidiar con los fotógrafos, los artículos de los periódicos y de revistas que constantemente se metían en su vida privada, el que alguna gente le envidiara, pese a que él creía que no tenía nada de bueno haber sido marcado por un loco que había asesinado a sus padres, tener que lidiar con gente que solo quería aprovecharse de su nombre para obtener algo a cambio, el que no pudiese tener una cita normal con su novia o una salida relajada con sus amigos, era difícil, pero era la única manera, después de todo, comprendía que no era famoso por cualquier cosa, si no por haber librado al mundo mágico de uno de los magos más temibles de los últimos años. A veces sentía que, sin esa parte de su vida, todo sería calma y paz.

Pero a Harry no le gustaba la calma y la paz, constantemente le eran asignadas las misiones más importantes y peligrosas, donde en más de una ocasión había terminado en el hospital, no sabía si era por la costumbre de meterse en la boca del lobo que tenía desde que tenía once o si era su carácter Gryffindor, pero así era y la adrenalina le hacía sentir más vivo. Pero su vida no había tenido tales niveles de emoción una vez que Voldemort desapareció para siempre y aquello le hacía sentir ligeramente vacío y aburrido, no que estar con Ginny no fuese toda una aventura, pero él necesitaba de algo más, su hiperactividad nunca le había dejado quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo y ser auror le brindaba esa pequeña satisfacción de sentirse al borde nuevamente. La emoción, la excitación del trabajo de campo no se comparaban ni con las mejores noches de sexo junto a su novia, aunque claro, jamás se lo diría, no era un patán.

Sin embargo, esa noche estaba siendo terriblemente normal y aburrida, había paseado por casi toda la zona mágica, vigilando y hasta encontrándose con un par de compañeros que le saludaron y le hicieron la plática antes de que cada uno volviera a su tarea de vigilar que la paz no se alterara entre los suyos. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente, era primavera y el viento de la noche era templado, algunos pajarillos cantaban y los pocos magos que quedaban en la zona volvían a sus casas, seguramente exhaustos de hacer las compras.

La calle quedó completamente vacía a media noche, las antorchas a fuera de los locales iluminaban en colores rojizos y Harry se preguntaba si acaso no sería mejor colocar electricidad, las farolas permitirían mayor visibilidad y no amenazaban con incendiar la túnica de nadie si pasabas demasiado cerca. Potter ya había dado una vuelta completa, jugando con su varita de pluma de fénix, esperando en vano a que algo sucediera, así que decidió pasar una vez más por la avenida principal y echar un último vistazo a los callejones que ya había recorrido para inmediatamente aparecerse en casa y escribirle a Ginny, quién siempre exigía saber si se encontraba bien o no, sobre todo cuando patrullaba por las noches.

Caminó con el eco de sus botas resonando por la calle vacía, mientras una molesta canción muggle le invadía mentalmente, haciendo que le costase muchísimo no ponerse a silbarla, el viento sopló ligeramente y entonces Harry escuchó unos pasos más provenientes de uno de los callejones que conectaban directamente con el mundo muggle, pese a que los no magos no podían pasar. Potter se detuvo, hacía minutos enteros que no veía ni escuchaba a nadie y esperaba que solo se tratase de alguno de los borrachos de las tabernas que se encontraban cerca, era poco más de media noche. Distinguió las pisadas alejarse, quien quiera que estuviese por ahí se marchaba y Harry no había podido ni si quiera distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Potter, curioso por naturaleza comenzó a seguir a aquella persona, sin molestarse en lanzarse un encantamiento desilusionador o echarse la capa de invisibilidad encima, pero en cuanto dobló una esquina, se arrepintió totalmente de haber sido tan descuidado, ahí a unos metros estaba Draco Malfoy, su ex compañero de clases y ex mortífago. Nadie había visto a Malfoy después de que se le condenara a un año en prisión por su participación activa en el círculo de Voldemort y luego lo liberaran por buena conducta a los ocho meses, todos habían dado por hecho que el cobarde había huido del país para hacerse de una nueva vida, después de todo, no tenía nada que lo atase a Inglaterra, ni fortuna, ni una casa, ni a sus padres que se pudrirían en Azkaban hasta el final de sus días. Y Harry por supuesto, había creído aquellos rumores, sonaba perfectamente como algo que Malfoy haría y de todas formas no pensaba demasiado en él.

Harry había intervenido por los Malfoy en los juicios, y aquella había sido la única razón por la que Draco no había recibido la misma condena que sus padres, pero tampoco era que sintiese gran interés por él, le había salvado a aquel rubio la vida más veces de las que recordaba y él le había devuelto el favor aquel día en su mansión, cuando los carroñeros los habían atrapado, pero aparte de eso, para Harry, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo tipo patético y cobarde que siempre había sido, huyendo siempre de los problemas y sometiéndose a los demás.

Pero que le tuviera especial apatía por los problemas que habían tenido cuando eran unos mocosos no significaba que Harry fuese insensible y verle ahí de pie, en la oscuridad, vistiendo ropa de segunda mano y luciendo algo enfermo y cansado le causó algún tipo de desazón que llevaba tiempo sin experimentar. Draco Malfoy se veía ligeramente indefenso y expuesto, aunque tal vez solo fuese imaginación de Harry quién tendía siempre a salvar a todo el mundo.

Malfoy se detuvo un par de metros por delante, su andar era lento, como si estuviese lastimado, miró alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie estuviese mirándolo —cosa que para Potter resultó altamente sospechosa—, y sacó de su túnica vieja un vial con una poción verde, Harry la reconoció y no porque fuese un gran pocionista, sino porque él la tomaba constantemente; sanaba heridas poco profundas y aminoraba el dolor muscular, incluso, si estaba bien hecha te reponía algo de energía y te podía mantener despierto bastante tiempo. Una vez que ingirió la poción, la postura de Malfoy se recobró enseguida y continuó caminando, ahora mostrando la seguridad típica de él.

Potter por supuesto se quedó de pie en aquella esquina, mientras veía la silueta de su antiguo rival alejarse y debatiendo internamente entre seguirlo o volver a casa a tomar una ducha y luego echarse a dormir. Maldijo que el mapa del merodeador solo le mostrara Hogwarts y no pudiera saber a dónde se dirigía Draco Malfoy, después de casi dos años de no haber dado señales de vida, ahora aparecía vistiendo una túnica vieja y al parecer herido. Y Entonces dio media vuelta, dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde la tentación de seguir a Malfoy no fuese más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad.

_Recuerda sexto año, Harry._ Le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le hizo morderse los labios del nerviosismo, sin saber que hacer.  _Malfoy no estaba tramando nada bueno y casi que se encontraba en la misma situación._ Le recordó.  _Solo tienes que ir a echar un vistazo, si no está haciendo nada podrás volver a casa y dormir tranquilo ¿recuerdas las noches que no ibas tras él? No podías pegar un ojo en toda la noche._ Aquel era un buen punto, pensaba, pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts, Malfoy no era un mortífago y él ya no era el salvador pero...

—Okay... solo un vistazo —Se dijo en voz muy baja antes de emprender el mismo camino que Draco Malfoy había tomado.

Alcanzarlo no le supuso un problema, el andar de Malfoy siempre había sido lento y elegante, por lo que solo había tenido que caminar rápido y silencioso, ocultándose entre las sombras. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, hacía meses que no se embarcaba en algo misterioso y que fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy quién se lo brindara le daba un toque placentero, era como en los viejos tiempos; Harry tras Malfoy, una noche oscura, tratando de revelar algún sucio secreto que lo involucrara con los malos.

El callejón donde se encontraban era famoso por que la mayoría de sus locales conectaban con el mundo mágico y muggle, en la mayoría de ellos habían tabernas, bares y pubs, pero también habían locales de comida y ropa que combinaba la moda mágica con la no mágica y aunque Harry nunca pasaba tiempo en aquella zona —pues era famosa por tener entre sus locales lugares de  _citas_ poco decentes—, sí que la conocía por sus rondas. Entonces Malfoy se detuvo, el local parecía cerrado, pero al rubio aquello no le importó, bajó por unas escaleras de piedra que daban hacia una puerta metálica color negra y desapareció tras ella, luego de haber pasado su varita un par de veces.

El auror se acercó y miró a los lados, no había nadie más por allí a quién preguntar qué tipo de cosas ofrecían dentro, así que caminó hasta la puerta principal y leyó el letrero neón que colgaba de ella y el cual rezaba  _Lonley_ _Hearts_ _Night_ _Club_. Le pareció extraño que para ser un pub en el mundo mágico sus letreros funcionaran con electricidad, pero no se entretuvo demasiado en ello, era obvio que Malfoy había entrado por una puerta restringida, tal vez vip, así que, una vez se hubiese quitado la túnica de auror y quedando únicamente en su ropa muggle, empujó con su mano y abrió la puerta, adentrándose a aquel edificio que por fuera parecía una vieja casona abandonada, pero que por dentro era completamente diferente.

El neón con lo que todo brillaba en el interior era impresionante, rosa neón, azul neón, morado neón, y cualquier color chillón que existiera en luces de neón que iluminaban todo el local, pero que a su vez mantenían ciertas zonas en penumbra, dando un anonimato placentero. Sin embargo, Harry no podía decir que aquel fuese un pub cualquiera, no cuando al centro había un diminuto escenario con tubos de baile donde seguramente se ofrecía algún tipo de show erótico dedicado a quién quisiera pagar por él. Un tanto abochornado, Harry dio media vuelta, no porque jamás hubiera entrado a un  _table_ _dance_ , si no por haber creído que Malfoy iba a ir allí a hacer algo realmente malo. Pero no pudo marcharse, una mujer en la puerta le detuvo con sonrisa amable.

—Bienvenido, señor... —Le miró de arriba abajo —Potter, —mierda, le había reconocido— sígame, tenemos mesas disponibles cerca del escenario ¿algo de beber?

—No... no... yo...

—¡Ah! Nuevo cliente, entonces le traeré la carta, uno de nuestros chicos lo atenderá enseguida.

Y lo arrastró hasta una solitaria mesa, tal cual había prometido, cerca del escenario, pero Harry no había tenido tiempo de sentirse abochornado porque a su alrededor se encontró con más de un rostro conocido, si hasta Neville estaba ahí, junto al jefe del departamento de finanzas del ministerio _._ Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que, probablemente, todas aquellas eran identidades falsas, por eso la chica no se había asombrado mucho de verlo, probablemente alguien había usando su apariencia antes y aparecido por allí más de una vez... ¿poción multijugos? Demasiado complicado, era probable que el inmueble tuviera sobre si un encantamiento que le otorgaba a todo cliente una nueva identidad al abrir la puerta.

—Joder... ¿en qué me he metido? —Susurró, pero nadie más ahí parecía demasiado interesado en su sufrimiento.

La música sonaba estrepitosamente, había una pista de baile y varias personas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, la barra se encontraba en una de las esquinas, pero era más que obvio que el show principal se daba en el escenario de cristal y luces neón que por sí solo alumbraba casi todo el local. Era obvio que quienquiera que fuese el dueño debía ser hijo de muggles o al menos un mestizo, pues aquel ambiente era completamente no mágico. Harry miró a los camareros, chicos y chicas embutidos en ajustados calzoncillos y  _croptops_  que dejaban mucho a la imaginación iban de un lado a otro, repartiendo bebidas y aperitivos, enseñaban más piel que la gente en traje de baño, pero los clientes parecían fascinados y Potter no podía sentirse más abrumado. ¿Cómo había terminado de aquella manera? Ah, cierto, Draco Malfoy, el miserable que seguramente debía encontrarse en alguno de los palcos vip del segundo piso.

—¿Es tu primera vez, cierto? —Preguntó alguien que aparentaba ser una mujer morena de largos cabellos oscuros y lacios. —Se nota por lo nervioso que estás, pero tranquilo, te va a encantar, sobre todo cuando sea el turno de  _Ángel,_ aunque  _Emperatriz_  tampoco está nada mal... —Sonrió abiertamente. —¿Y eres chico o chica?, aquí es difícil saberlo, aunque tampoco estas obligado a revelar nada, aunque Harry Potter, en serio, pudiste haber elegido otra cosa menos llamativa.

—No sabía que se podía escoger... —Replicó fastidiado, mientras un joven de piel oscura y nalgas de campeonato se paraba junto a él, dispuesto a pedir su orden, llevaba puesta una máscara negra que combinaba con su descarado uniforme, dándole facha de algún fetichista del sado.

—Por supuesto, solo debes pensar en algún rostro y listo, es bastante sencillo —se acercó a él, para hablarle al oído —yo he venido de mi jefa, una muggle horrible, pero bastante atractiva —fue entonces que Harry notó su aliento a alcohol. —¿Y te van más los hombres o las mujeres? Aquí hay de todo y es divertido probar, sobre todo en el cuarto rosa —señaló una puerta en una esquina. —puedes incluso elegir a alguno de los bailarines o los meseros, aunque claro, los hay de precios, con lo poco que gano no podría costearme a  _Ángel,_ pero siempre hay más opciones.

Harry lo miró por un momento, no le sorprendía que aquel tipo o tipa, o lo que fuese le hablase con tal naturalidad, no escondido bajo un rostro que no era suyo, pero sí que le sorprendió descubrir que en aquel lugar no solo tuvieran bailarines exóticos o meseros con prendas tan pequeñas que casi andaban desnudos, si no un servicio de prostitución que no figuraba en el ministerio, porque él, siendo parte de los aurores hubiera escuchado de aquello ¿no?

Olvidó aquel asunto en cuanto casi todas las luces se apagaron y los clientes tomaron lugar alrededor del escenario, entonces, la música comenzó a sonar, el reloj de cristal de una de las paredes marcaba la una y Harry supo que el show estaba por comenzar. Uno a uno, chicos y chicas salieron desfilando entre trajes extravagantes con brillos y plumas meneándose al ritmo de canciones altamente sugestivas y que subían el calor en el ambiente, meneando las nalgas y las caderas, subiendo de manera experta a los tubos y dedicándoles bailes un poco más privados a aquellos que tenían galeones para pagar. Harry hubiera querido apartar la vista, pero no podía, aquello lo sobrepasaba, los chicos eran increíblemente sexys y varoniles y las chicas eran ardientes y voluptuosas, y se sintió infiel, pero de todas formas no se marchó.

Los bailarines no poseían máscaras, de cierta manera eran los más expuestos, pero a nadie parecía preocuparle aquello, no al menos hasta que Harry distinguió entre los bailarines a alguien que conocía. Pansy Parkinson bailaba en lencería color verde esmeralda, concentrada en hacer su trabajo como debía, meneándose y recibiendo nalgadas a cambio de oro y Potter no se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado ahí, bien, su familia había caído en desgracia, sus padres estaban en Azkaban, pero no creía que aquello fuese razón suficiente, no con lo orgullosa que era la Slytherin.

—Aquella es  _Emperatriz_  —Le dijo la mujer a su lado. —Una de las joyitas del bar, ¿hermosa no? ¡Ah! Y Ahí viene  _Ángel_ , prepárate para lo mejor.

Harry dirigió su vista hasta la parte trasera del escenario, los demás bailarines se habían apartado para dar paso a la estrella principal,  _Ángel_ , quién se movía esplendoroso con unas alas mágicas que simulaban plumas y enfundado únicamenteen una trusa blanca y tirantes que le cubría inútilmente los rosados pezones, movía su rubio cabello con intensidad, penetrando con la mirada a cualquiera que comenzara a babear por él y Harry no podía creerse que aquel fuese Draco Malfoy y que él como muchos, no pudieran apartar la mirada de su musculoso y perfecto cuerpo de piel pálida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello debía ser un sueño. Pero no lo era y Draco Malfoy ya se había acercado hasta él, extendiéndole la mano en busca de los galeones que exigía si quería verlo bailar tan de cerca.    


	2. Ángel.

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente al ritmo de la sexi melodía, su musculado cuerpo se contoneaba sin esfuerzo, provocativamente, pecaminosamente, incitándolo, llamándolo, pidiéndole a gritos que lo tocase, que tocase cualquier parte de su anatomía que estuviese a su disposición. Era un espectáculo lleno de hormonas alborotadas y erotismo, no había nada de vulgar en su manera de bailar, simple y pura sensualidad, era perfecto y ardiente como el fuego y Harry se estaba consumiendo entre aquellas abrazadoras llamas de pasión y lujuria, porque jamás en sus casi veintiún años de vida había visto algo como aquello, porque jamás había experimentado aquella sensación que no lograba clasificar en ninguna parte; era fascinación, era expectación, era calor y frio a la vez, era embelesamiento y sensualidad, era culpa, pecado y divinidad, era tantas, tantas cosas que era difícil respirar y Potter no parecía el único en aquella situación.

Ángel era un ser divino, no era un ángel, era un dios y todos en Lonely Hearts Night Club estaban de acuerdo en ello, porque, en cuanto aquel perfecto joven de brillante cabellera plateada, ojos imposiblemente grises, piel lechosa y perfecta salió al escenario, el resto de los y las bailarinas dejaron de ser visibles pese a que también se encontraban bailando y no lo hacían nada mal. Pero Ángel otra cosa, estaba a un nivel completamente diferente, el chico era el cielo, las estrellas, la luna, el sol y todos los malditos planetas de la galaxia, era los agujeros negros, los cometas, las nebulosas, era dios, era el demonio, era un hada, un vampiro, un veela, era simplemente irresistible y Harry Potter lo había descubierto de la peor manera posible, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no mirar de más, no mirar sus perfectas y firmes piernas, no mirar su perfecta cintura, ni su redondo culo que le invitaba a morder una de sus nalgas, había intentado en vano no mirar sus perfectos pectorales, ni su clavícula, había intentado no mirar sus musculados brazos, ni su ancha espalda, lo había intentado y Godric y Merlín habían estado de testigos, pero había sido imposible, había algo en Draco Malfoy... no, en Ángel que era hipnótico.

Los clientes alrededor del escenario miraban embelesados el espectáculo, el espectáculo privado que aquel bello y varonil bailarín le dedicaba única y exclusivamente a Harry Potter, o al menos al sujeto que había adoptado su identidad. La música, las luces y los movimientos descarados hacían que aquel rubio vestido de blanco, con ropa que dejaba muy, muy poco a la imaginación, luciera como una figura etérea y luminosa, como si de un momento a otro fuese a desvanecerse y Harry se sentía desorientado. Por su mente pasaban un millón de cosas, cosas altamente contradictorias y que su mente no se dignaba a aclarar, demasiado ocupada en apreciar la entrepierna del bailarín que lucía grande debajo de aquellos ajustados calzoncillos.

Por una parte la culpa le carcomía, porque tenía una novia, una perfecta, hermosa y sensual novia que lo amaba con locura y no se suponía que estuviese ahí, gozando con un show privado por el que descaradamente había pagado cinco galeones, una cantidad ridículamente alta, pero aquello había sido lo único que había logrado sacar de sus pantalones sin derramar su vaso de whisky de fuego en el camino. Por otra parte, se sentía confundido, él jamás había tenido tendencias homosexuales, nunca, las mujeres siempre habían sido lo suyo, pero era claro que no era tan heterosexual como pensaba, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Malfoy no lucía para nada como una mujer, si no como un hombre varonil, fuerte y jodidamente sexy, con su glande balanceándose con cada uno de sus movimientos cadenciosos. Y finalmente se sentía terriblemente caliente, el baile de Ángel le encendía hasta las entrañas y hacían que su pene estuviese ansioso por ser liberado por aquella bella y seductora imagen frente a él, la excitación era tanta, que por ratos la imagen de Ginny muy herida por una infidelidad que no había ocurrido más que en su mente, se marchaba, solo para volver con más fuerza a reclamarle por estar sintiendo aquello que sentía al ver a su antiguo rival de la escuela bailar tan provocativamente.

Oh, Draco Lucius Malfoy, el maldito bastardo que había odiado casi toda su vida lo estaba llevando a lugares que hasta ese momento el pobre y confundido auror no conocía y se sentía tan idiota por ello, porque, en los seis años de Hogwarts jamás se había dedicado a mirar al ex Slytherin de una manera que no fuese con desprecio. Para él, Malfoy nunca había sido más que un chiquillo consentido, cobarde y petulante que lo único que tenía para presumir era una enorme fortuna y una pureza de sangre que dejó de valer algo después de la guerra. Pero ahora Harry se daba cuenta que aquel bastardo tenía mucho más que presumir aparte de eso, tenía aquel cuerpo de ensueño y ese rostro tallado por dios mismo para ofrecer al mundo y lo hacía, lo hacía con descarada sensualidad y todos en aquel club nocturno lo disfrutaban, Draco Malfoy era un regalo para el mundo.

Cuando Ángel se puso en cuatro para acercarse hasta su cara a gatas y sonreír descaradamente, Potter solo atinó a sacar cinco galeones más de su pantalón y dejárselos en la boca. La saliva de ángel estaba ardiendo cuando hizo contacto con las yemas de sus dedos y aquello le hizo estremecer, el bailarín parecía contento con la cantidad que le habían otorgado y entonces se acostó bocabajo, con el culo al aire, subiéndolo y bajándolo mientras un sujeto que se hacía pasar por un hombre joven y castaño intentaba darle una nalgada, a lo que uno de los meseros intervino rápidamente, su piel era oscura y su cabello casi rapado y negro, Harry creía conocerlo de algún lado pero la máscara cubriendo su cara le impedía afirmar tal cosa.

El acontecimiento pasó sin pena ni gloria cuando Ángel giró sobre sí mismo, hasta quedar bocarriba y de manera inmediata comenzaba a tocarse impúdicamente, pasando por su marcado abdomen hasta su entrepierna, donde se entretuvo más tiempo, tarareando la sexy melodía que le acompañaba en sus movimientos. Y Harry sintió que aquello era suficiente, que de seguir de aquella manera no podría resistir mucho más, debía tocarlo, pero no podía y estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, porque una cosa era ver, otra muy diferente era tocar, Ginny seguramente no le culparía por tener ojos —si es que algún día se enteraba de su pequeña aventura en aquel club—, pero sí que sería hombre muerto si se atrevía a tocar de manera sexual a cualquier otra persona que no fuese su amada novia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando de repente a los Weasley, la única familia que había tenido, los únicos que le habían cobijado como uno más de los suyos y de repente las ganas de vomitar se hicieron palpables, se sentía culpable y abrumado ¿Qué pensarían ellos de él si lo vieran en aquel estado? Completamente embelesado por nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el chico que causó la media licantropía de Bill, aquel que había estado en el bando enemigo, aquel que causó la muerte de Fred, de Ojo Loco, de Tonks, de Remus... de Sirius. Joder estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien que no había podido ponerse de pie y marcharse, como un hombre con novia hubiera hecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos Malfoy ya se encontraba en cuatro de nuevo, mirándolo intensamente, Harry sintió que su mirada le leía hasta el alma y estuvo realmente contento de haber aprendido a usar  _oclumancia_ , no le apetecía ser descubierto en medio de su dilema sobre la fidelidad, los deseos homosexuales y lo bien que Malfoy lucía de blanco. El rubio sonrió, tal vez sintiendo sus barreras y colocó una de sus lechosas manos sobre su propio cuello para inmediatamente separarla, materializando un collar metálico con correa de cuero blanco que extendió a su cliente con una sonrisa lasciva que causó que Potter tragara duro. _Joder._

—Por ser tu primera noche te cobraré únicamente quince  _galeones_ en lugar de veinticinco —Le dijo el hombre, arrastrandose con manos y piernas hasta su oído, jalándolo ligeramente de la camiseta —ésta noche seré todo tuyo. Toma la correa y llévame hasta el cuarto rosa. —Su voz era seductora y siseante, las manos de Potter temblaban.

—Yo... bueno yo... —Comenzó a tartamudear y a pensar que Malfoy le agradaba más cuando solo tenían que batirse en duelo por los pasillos.

—¿Oh...? ¿Es que nunca lo has hecho con un hombre? —Preguntó provocativamente.

Las orejas y las mejillas de Harry se encendieron y entonces sus piernas se movieron solas, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la correa de sus manos. Se sentía abrumado y peligrosamente provocado. Sin disculparse si quiera, dejó lo de su bebida en la mesa y salió de aquel lugar, sintiéndose imbécil. Ni si quiera volteó, pero por los silbidos y las exclamaciones comprendió que tal vez Ángel había vuelto a ponerse de pie para comenzar a bailar. La mujer que le había recibido al principio se acercó desde la barra, antes de que cruzara la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisita.

—Vuelva pronto —Le dijo y Harry solo atinó a soltar un quejido lastimero de culpa antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

Corrió unas cuantas calles con el corazón en la boca y finalmente se detuvo en un callejón vació. Afuera hacía frio, pero la sensación de fuego quemándole la piel entera aún no se había desvanecido y ni si quiera se molestó en sacar la túnica de auror y volvérsela a colocar. Pensaba que se había vuelto loco, ahora que podía pensar con claridad, sin el cuerpo de Ángel nublándole los sentidos, pensaba que había perdido completamente la cabeza o que algo en aquel vaso de whisky le había hecho actuar de manera tan imprudente, porque de otra manera no explicaba lo que había ocurrido allí dentro. Había llegado persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago y rival del colegio y había terminado bebiendo, charlando con desconocidos que parecían clientes habituales y pagando por ver a Malfoy bailar, ¡a Malfoy!. Quería llorar de lo confuso que se sentía, de lo traicionero que había sido y esperaba, de todo corazón lo hacía, que ni Ginny ni los Weasley, ni nadie se enterase de su pequeño desliz de aquella noche.

Finalmente, cuando logró tranquilizarse sacó su varita y se apareció dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tomó un baño caliente y se talló la piel hasta que se sintió menos sucio, finalmente se acostó en su cama, tomando aire y aun pensando en Draco Malfoy y en su manera de bailar. Sacudió la cabeza y se regañó mentalmente mientras se repetía que no volvería a aquel lugar, que a partir de ese momento no volvería a mirar a nadie que no fuese su perfecta novia, con quién tendría un polvo lo más pronto posible, solo para reafirmar que él ni era homo, ni gustaba de Malfoy y que definitivamente amaba a Ginny más que a nada en el mundo, sí, estaba decidido, Draco Malfoy no era más de su incumbencia, ni él ni su trabajo y no volvería a inmiscuirse en nada que tuviera su nombre de por medio.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía terriblemente mal, no había dormido nada entre sueños/pesadillas que incluían a Draco Malfoy haciéndole una mamada y bailando como lo había hecho la noche anterior, la intensidad del sueño había sido tal que se había corrido dormido y se había tenido que levantarse a tomar una ducha más antes de volver a la cama e intentar dormir, mientras más pesadillas donde Ginny lo encontraba entre las piernas de aquel rubio le agobiaban.

Tomó su desayuno en completo silencio, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, lo que era de agradecerse, pues Potter no creía soportar un pensamiento más sobre Ángel sin terminar internado en San Mungo por haber perdido la cordura. Al terminar su desayuno decidió que, como no tenía que trabajar hasta tarde lo mejor sería ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y hacer las compras de la semana y tal vez ir a visitar a su mejor amigo a Sortilegios Weasley, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado y como Ginny entrenaba hasta tarde y Hermione tenía el turno de la mañana en el ministerio pues entonces lo mejor era ir solo a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Se apareció directamente en el Caldero Chorreante y encargó a Tom algo de comer para llevar, lo que fuese que tuviera en el menú del día, inmediatamente salió de ahí y comenzó a hacer las paradas correspondientes en las tiendas de frutas y verduras, así como en la panadería y en la tienda de carnes frescas que tanto le gustaba, llevó con él también algunos cereales y dulces para las tardes y cuando llegó al final de su lista de compras caminó hasta la tienda de pociones más cercana, necesitaba algo para la resaca, para los golpes y para el insomnio. Al llegar un mago de edad avanzada le recibió amablemente y le despachó todo lo necesario.

—Auror Potter, antes de que se marche —intervino el hombre cuando Harry ya estaba por salir —el día de ayer un joven más o menos de su edad vino a comprar algunas pociones para el dolor y pomadas para los golpes, estaba sangrando y se le veía muy mal, le dije que podía llamar a algún auror o a un medimago pero no quiso y se marchó, tengo que entendido que usted patrulla la zona por las noches ¿no vio nada extraño? —Harry pensó en Draco pero negó de todas formas— Ya veo, la verdad es que parecía que le habían atacado y pensé que si había un hombre peligroso por ahí merodeando por las noches lo mejor sería avisarle a un auror.

—Gracias por contármelo, pondré a mi escuadrón al tanto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — Y... el chico ¿cree que estará bien únicamente con las pociones?

—Probablemente, pero no por eso vamos a dejar que quién se lo haya hecho vaya por ahí dañando más gente.

—En eso tiene razón... De casualidad, si viera a aquel muchacho ¿lo reconocería? —El hombre torció el gesto y desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo.

—Lo dudo, una bufanda le cubría hasta los ojos.

Harry agradeció la información y las atenciones y finalmente salió de ahí pensando en que, no había sido su imaginación, la noche anterior Malfoy si había bebido algo para el dolor y no solo eso, se había llevado ungüentos para heridas y golpes, aquello explicaba que durante el espectáculo se le viera perfectamente bien, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿qué le había ocurrido del transcurso de donde fuese que estaba al club? Potter se detuvo frente a la puerta de sortilegios Weasley pensando en ello, Malfoy no era muy querido entre la sociedad mágica y cualquiera podía haber sido su atacante, pero hasta donde él sabía, aquel rubio no vivía más entre magos y de hecho, estaba bastante bien escondido, nadie le había visto desde que lo habían soltado de Azkaban. ¿Viviría entre los muggles? Probablemente, pero por muy cobarde que fuese Malfoy, Harry dudaba que no pudiese defenderse de unos simples no magos. La curiosidad le carcomía, ¿Por qué Malfoy no había levantado una denuncia? ¿Lo habría hecho frente a las autoridades muggles?

Con un empujón de manos entró a la siempre abarrotada tienda de los hermanos Weasley, donde un sonriente George le recibió, ofreciéndole una mentita que Harry sabía de antemano, debía rechazar. Pasó la tarde charlando con Ron sobre  _quidditch_ y gastándole bromas con ayuda de George, parecía que Ron nunca aprendía. A la hora de la comida llegó Hermione con la comida que Harry había encargado en el Caldero Chorreante junto con bastante más alimentos que los cuatro degustaron entre charlas sobre todo y nada, con quejas sobre el ministerio y los planes que tenían para el fin de semana ahora que Harry no sería mandado de misión a ninguna parte.

Cuando dieron las cuatro Harry se despidió y se marchó directo al ministerio, había tomado algo para el cansancio después de comer y se sentía con toda la energía del mundo para comenzar con su trabajo del día. Su amable secretaria le recibió y le entregó los papales que debía revisar antes de salir a patrullar la zona mágica, la mujer le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y le dejó pasar a su oficina no sin antes prometer que en unos minutos más le llevaría su café con leche con dos cucharadas de azúcar, como tanto le gustaba. Harry se sentó en su escritorio y antes de abrir la carpeta con archivos miró la fotografía de él y Ginny, sonrió cariñosamente y pensándoselo solo un poco le mandó a la pelirroja un mensaje vía patronus que decía " _Te extraño, ¿vienes a casa ésta noche?"_ , la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, de manera positiva, por lo que Potter comenzó con sus actividades del día y para cuando llegaron las ocho de la noche, tomó su túnica y fue hasta el atrio donde se transportó vía flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante, Tom volvió a ofrecerle una cerveza de mantequilla pero Harry declinó la oferta, quería terminar rápidamente su patrulla y marcharse a casa para ver una película junto a Ginny y quien sabe, tal vez hasta tener sexo.

A las doce y media de la noche ya había terminado de dar su paseo nocturno, se había topado con algunos de sus compañeros y les había alertado sobre lo que el señor de la tienda de pociones le había contado por la mañana, pero nadie reportó haber visto algo extraño, ni si quiera el mismo Harry, quién había dejado para ultimo el callejón donde el  _Lonely Hearts_ _Night_ _Club_ se encontraba. Cuando no pudo postergar más su visita a aquella parte de la zona mágica simplemente se encaminó hasta allí, prometiendo que se pararía a la mitad de la calle, miraría a ambos lados y luego se marcharía a casa, sin ningún otro contratiempo de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Al estar frente al bar miró a ambos lados, como la noche anterior no había nadie y Harry se preguntó si había algún tipo de hechizo que mantenía en anonimato a los clientes. Se dio la vuelta como prometió, echó un vistazo más y tomó su varita para después marcharse.

La puerta del club se abrió, Harry no había visto pasar a nadie, pero lo había hecho, la música salió del interior, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral de la calle y de los locales que ya habían cerrado, las luces de neón le llamaron y le iluminaron las pupilas, incitándolo a entrar nuevamente. Harry se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el reloj del club indicó que era la una y que,  _él_ estaba por salir al escenario.  _Solo un poco._ Se dijo mentalmente antes de quitarse una vez más la túnica de auror, y acercarse a abrir la puerta, su mano tembló sobre el pomo pero finalmente la abrió y se adentró sin recordar que podía cambiar de apariencia, aunque de todas formas nadie creía que el verdadero e intachable Harry Potter se encontrase ahí.

Los bailarines ya se encontraban en el escenario cuando la mujer de antes le dio la bienvenida, los clientes de esa noche eran totalmente diferentes pero era probable que simplemente se tratase de los mismos sujetos con una apariencia diferente. Los lugares hasta el frente ya estaba ocupados, cosa que Potter agradeció internamente, no sabía si sería capaz de resistir la tentación de estar en primera fila una vez más.  _Emperatriz_  se estaba llevando la atención junto a una chica queHarry no había visto la noche anterior pero que conocía de Hogwarts, también había ido a Slytherin, un año por debajo de ellos pero no recordaba si sabía su nombre. Ahora que la conmoción principal había pasado, Potter pudo distinguir varios rostros entre los bailarines, la mayoría de ellos habían sido hijos de mortífagos que ahora estaban muertos o en Azkaban, incluso entre los meseros había podido distinguir a Blaise Zabini y arriba en el escenario, Theodore Nott bailaba también. Era bastante extraño, pensó Harry antes de que la música cambiara y  _Ángel_ hiciera su aparición y todos sus sentidos hicieran corto circuito.

Ahí a lo lejos, Ángel se le antojaba de lo más inalcanzable, bailando para otros por dinero, pero no por eso el espectáculo era menos exótico. Potter tomó asiento lo más cerca que pudo del escenario, apreciando a todos los bailarines pero prestando especial atención en Malfoy que, como la noche anterior se robaba el show entero, solo que en aquel momento Harry no era el cliente estrella, sino un hombre que aparentaba ser nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black. Ángel bailaba y aumentaba la intensidad del juego cada que el hombre depositaba un galeón más a sus pies, subiendo sensualmente por el tubo metálico que se anclaba al escenario y al techo, colocándose de cabeza con sus fuertes piernas y mostrando su exquisito culo.

Un pinchazo de celos invadió el pecho de Potter cuando "Black" depositó una bolsa con oro a los pies del bailarín y éste, con una sonrisa juguetona materializaba la correa en su cuello, entregándole el otro extremo al hombre que había pagado por sus servicios. Haló del collar con fuerza, haciendo que Malfoy callera a sus pies como un perro que, en lugar de ofenderse le sonrió mientras lo seguía a gatas hasta la puerta rosa en una esquina del bar. La respiración de Potter se detuvo, todos los clientes que estaban cerca de Ángel aprovechaban para golpearlo en las nalgas con suma perversión, manchando su clara piel de color rojo. El hombre que había pagado se paseó con su nueva adquisición orgulloso antes de cruzar la puerta al cuarto privado, donde Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada indescifrable al héroe antes de cruzar y entregarse a ese desconocido.

Y la verdad es que Harry no entendía como era que alguien tan orgulloso como Draco dejaba que lo tratasen de aquella manera ¿encontraría especial placer en ser humillado?, bufó, por supuesto que no, porque de ser así, Potter se lo hubiera llevado a la cama desde que se conocieron. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que la mayoría de los trabajadores en aquel lugar fuesen hijos de mortífagos, chicos y chicas que habían caído en desgracia por culpa de sus padres? Probablemente, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿estaba el ministerio al tanto de aquello? Hasta donde sabía los clubs con strippers no estaban prohibidos, pero la prostitución sí que lo estaba... ¿o no? Tomó aire y se sobó el puente de la nariz, frustrado.

—Puedes ir a observar si quieres —Le dijo la mujer que Harry comenzaba a creer que era la dueña del lugar. —Diez galeones y te otorgaremos un cuarto detrás del de ellos, podrás sentarte y mirar, como si fuese una película.

—No creo qué...

—Puedo verlo en tu rostro, eres nuevo, todo esto te parece estrafalario y extraño, pero te cautiva. El sexo, mi querido muchacho, es algo que se debe disfrutar en su plenitud, aunque las costumbres de los magos sean algo más conservadoras, Ángel va a disfrutarlo y su cliente también, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?

Harry miró la puerta una vez más torciendo la boca, pensativo. Si iba y miraba, tal vez podía descubrir algo más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez, al terminar todo podría hablar con Malfoy y preguntarle lo que sabía sobre el local y sus dueños. Y así, convenciéndose de que, aquello era por simple y mero trabajo asintió, sacando diez galeones de su pantalón. La mujer los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y Harry intentó sentir su esencia mágica la cual era nula, al parecer la mujer era un  _squib_.

— _Zorro_ , lleva a nuestro cliente a la habitación posterior a la de Ángel, se ha ganado el derecho y llévale una botella de whisky de fuego para acompañar, la casa invita.

Blaise Zabini se acercó con una charola vacía de plata e indicándole que le siguiera. Potter esperó hasta que cruzaron la puerta continua a la puerta rosa, una de color negro que se perdía entre la oscuridad de aquella esquina. Miró a su acompañante nada más cerrar la puerta, se encontraban en un largo pasillo con varios cuatros cuyas puertas estaban adornadas con cortinas de perlitas brillantes. Potter estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y preguntarle a Zabini que era lo que hacía trabajando allí, pero el montón de gemidos provenientes de las demás habitaciones le hizo cerrar la boca. El ex Slytherin no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó dentro de una habitación y salió, dejando a Harry más confundido que nunca.

Se encontraba dentro de una habitación con una única luz purpurea iluminando alrededor, en el centro de la sala había un cómodo sillón negro y junto a este una mesita para bebidas donde apareció la botella de whisky prometida, junto a un vaso de cristal que destellaba en colores neón por la luz del cuarto. Frente a él, no había una pared, al menos no una visible, era como una ventana, una que abarcaba toda la pared y del otro lado estaba Draco Malfoy ya sin sus alas de Ángel y siendo besado salvajemente por aquel tipo que aún mantenía la apariencia de su apuesto padrino.

Potter se reclinó en el asiento, olvidando por completo lo que hacía allí en realidad, tomando un trago de la botella directamente y sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba si quería quedarse hasta el final para ver como "Sirius Black" y Draco Malfoy follaban en aquella otra habitación, completamente ajenos a que eran observados.  


	3. El cuarto rosa

El sillón donde decidió sentarse no solo lucía cómodo, realmente lo era, el cuero negro lo recibía y le hacía sentir reconfortado mientras el show del otro lado de la traslucida pared comenzaba. Tomó un gran trago del whisky de fuego mientras se acomodaba una vez más, olvidando la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba ahí y encontrándose a si mismo disfrutando de verdad, ansioso y nervioso, pues aquella era la primera vez que presenciaba algo similar. Harry no había sido como ninguno de los jóvenes de su edad que conociera, ni él, ni sus amigos habían aprendido sobre sexo y sexualidad hasta mucho tiempo después, habían experimentado con sus cuerpos de manera tradicional y recatada, dando entrada a que muchas cosas fuesen desconocidas para él, como el sexo homosexual o los fetiches sexuales como el masoquismo, el sadismo u otros que existieran.

Por supuesto que Potter había tenido sexo, pero solo con una persona, con Ginny y como generalmente se limitaban a la posición del misionero, la verdad era que, experimentado no era. El sexo era genial, no se quejaba, sobre todo porque su novia era ardiente, mucho, pero lo que Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo en aquella cama al centro de aquella habitación de neón rosa era otra cosa, completamente diferente y Harry, que juraba no disfrutar de los placeres homosexuales, había terminado con la imperiosa necesidad de bajarse los pantalones, beber más alcohol y tocarse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de aquel momento que no le pertenecía.

Ángel y su acompañante habían entrado y casi de inmediato habían comenzado con los besos y caricias que se figuraban grotescas y aun así imposibles de ignorar. El rubio aún tenía la correa alrededor de su cuello, por lo que su cliente halaba de ella con rudeza mientras susurraba obscenidades con voz jadeante y excitada que hablaba de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del momento. La pareja se encaminó hasta una pequeña barra en la esquina del cuarto, donde Malfoy rápidamente fue montado y acariciado, "Sirius" por su parte, buscó a tientas una de las botellas de alcohol que les ofrecían y prácticamente la derramó sobre el ojigris para comenzar a beber del líquido directamente sobre su piel.

Harry debía admitir que ver a su difunto padrino en medio de aquella situación le parecía un tanto extraña pero no desagradable, después de todo, ese ni si quiera era el verdadero Sirius, y Black siempre había sido atractivo, aún como un adulto maduro. El pelinegro dio un sorbo más a si whiskey ya sintiéndose mareado mientras Malfoy bajaba de un salto de la barra y se dirigía hasta el tubo privado de la habitación, comenzando a bailar de manera tan provocativa e invitadora que, por un momento el auror se vio tentado a lanzarle un bombarda a aquella pared que los dividía y pasar del otro lado, pero claro, estaba borracho y por eso no pensaba con claridad, él nunca se acostaría con un hombre.

Black sin embargo, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado por ver bailar a Ángel, al menos ya no más, porque casi de manera inmediata de acercó a él y tomándolo por los cabellos lo arrastró hasta la cama, le dio de beber casi tres cuartos de una botella con alcohol y luego lo arrojó sobre el enorme y mullido colchón de sábanas blancas que brillaban por las luces de neón. Rudamente el rubio fue colocado bocabajo, luciendo realmente mareado, Harry suponía que por la cantidad de alcohol que le habían obligado a beber tan rápido. Su platinado cabello escurría alcohol en pequeñas gotitas rosadas y su pálida piel lucía algo rojiza por el esfuerzo, era claro que no le había sentado nada bien beber de aquella forma, pero tampoco parecía que tuviese otra opción o al menos era la sensación que le daba a Harry.

El cliente hacía lo que se le daba la gana con aquel cuerpo y Malfoy ni si quiera replicaba, ni cuando lo golpeaba en las nalgas hasta dejarlas rojas, ni cuando le mordía las caderas o el cuello hasta dejarle los dientes marcados, y entonces, Harry sí que comenzó a sentirse asqueado, lo estaba lastimando, y joder que aquel trato debía de doler y no entendía como era que Ángel no hacía nada más que apretar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el labio inferior, porque Malfoy podía estar medio borracho, pero aquello no parecía mitigar el dolor ni un poco y Harry casi se vio en la necesidad de parar aquello, solo parando recordándose que no había nada que pudiese hacer, nada.

El sexo de verdad vino a continuación, Black tomó las caderas del chico bajo su cuerpo y le levantó el culo, no sin antes darle un apretón a la rosada polla del bailarín, uno que más que excitante había sido rudo, mucho. Sin tomarse la molestia de preparar a Draco, ni de desnudarse a sí mismo, el cliente se limitó a bajarse el pantalón con manos torpes, dejando caer la botella con alcohol sobre la alfombra, derramándose y manchándola. La pequeña trusa que ángel vestía fue arrancada con fuerza, marcándole las caderas, Sirius únicamente se detuvo a observar y a morder una vez más antes de clavarse de lleno en aquel perfecto culo, redondo y respingado. El hombre se sujetó con fuerza de las caderas del rubio y Harry pensó que aquello definitivamente dejaría marcas.

Y las embestidas comenzaron rudamente, una a una, Potter si ni si quiera los había oído murmurar algún hechizo de protección o lubricación, lo que se hizo obvio instantes después, cuando por entre las piernas de Malfoy comenzaron a escurrir gotitas de sangre que ni con la iluminación del cuarto rosa se disimularon. Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, desviando la mirada de aquella escena, las piernas le temblaban y la pena le invadió, debía hablar con alguien, con la dueña, con quien fuese, debía detener aquello, Ángel no lo disfrutaba, en sus ojos podía ver el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero también la resignación. ¿Qué clase de lugar era aquel? ¿Por qué permitían que sus trabajadores se expusieran de aquella manera? Joder, era horrible.

Cuando Malfoy soltó el primer quejido de dolor, una vez que su cliente se enterró fuerte y duro en él Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente, se puso de pie. Si en algún momento había tenido una erección y cierta expectación por lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no quería volver a ver algo así jamás, nunca. Miró a Draco por última vez, sus delgadas manos aferraban las sábanas con fuerza, hasta enrojecer sus nudillos, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, por el sudor del esfuerzo, y entonces, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos, como si supiera que estaba ahí, suplicándole, rogándole que hiciera algo y Potter se sintió desvanecer, con el corazón roto. El contacto visual duró solo un poco, el acompañante de Ángel salió de él solo para girarlo y ponerlo boca arriba, devorando su boca y marcando su cuello de manera posesiva, mientras Harry escuchaba la voz del hombre retumbar por todas partes y decir:  _Mío, mío, mío._

Se lo folló duro, rápido y se corrió dentro de él, ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de acariciarlo más de lo necesario, no se tomó la molestia de hacerlo venir también, Potter caminó hasta la pared que los separaba y tomó aire, había terminado, tan rápido como había empezado, Ángel había quedado rendido sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y el ceño fruncido, primer gesto de desagrado que hacía en la noche y que su acompañante también notó, pues con burla y cansancio volvió a besarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. El glande Malfoy estaba flácido, no parecía haberse excitado en ningún momento y aquello hizo enfurecer a su acompañante quién nada más lo vio ponerse de pie lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, haciéndolo caer desnudo sobre la alfombra.

—Además de mortífago, frígido —Le dijo, escupiéndole en la cara —No entiendo por qué hay que pagar tanto para tener un rato de diversión con una escoria como tú, no vales ni medio knut, deberías volver a Azkaban, allí es donde perteneces, mortífago.

El hombre caminó hasta el rubio quién no se contenía más y le dedicaba su peor mirada de desprecio, pisó su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa aún se mantenía y que Harry no había notado hasta ese instante. Malfoy soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no se doblegó ante aquel hombre quién, con una sonrisa burlona pisó más fuerte y finalmente se marchó apenas subiéndose los pantalones. Harry se quedó un rato más mirando la habitación del otro lado, había terminado destrozada y sucia, Ángel permanecía en el suelo con las piernas y el culo lleno semen y sangre, su expresión era de impotencia y aun así se puso de pie y aquello fue lo último que Harry pudo mirar antes de que la pared perdiera su transparencia y se volviera de un sólido color negro.

El auror salió de la sala, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca, no había salvado al imbécil de Malfoy de las llamas de la sala de los menesteres para que llevara una vida como aquella, no había testificado a favor de él, ni de su familia para que desperdiciara su libertad entre borrachos que prácticamente le violaban, necesitaba hacer algo, y necesitaba hacerlo en aquel instante o no podría dormir tranquilo. Caminó entre los clientes, bailarines y meseros que se encontraban en la pista de baile, refunfuñando y pensando en algún plan para detener aquello, estaba seguro que Malfoy no era el único en aquellas condiciones, ahí habían más jóvenes y chicas trabajando, uno podía rentar a cualquier bailarín o mesero por lo que nadie estaba a salvo.

Estaba consiente que ir y arrestar a la dueña sin haber investigado primero y sin un equipo era peligroso, debía primero consultarlo con su jefe y luego lograr que alguna de las victimas levantara una denuncia, debía hacerse una investigación y finalmente se procedería al trabajo de campo. Buscó con la mirada a la mujer que siempre le recibía en la puerta y la encontró en una de las esquinas, vistiendo elegantemente y tomando lo que parecía un Martini, estaba junto a un par de chicos enmascarados y de músculos bien marcados, uno rubio y uno moreno.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa nada más llegar.

—Han lastimado a tu chico —Soltó sin más— está sangrando en el cuarto —la mujer se puso de pie, como un resorte, con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca de desagrado, Harry quién no esperaba aquella reacción abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Mi Ángel? —Peguntó, Harry asintió. ¿Dónde está el bastardo que...? Ahí... —Localizó con la mirada a  _Sirius_  — ¡Zorro! —Exclamó furiosa — Enséñale a nuestro cliente que la mercancía hay que cuidarla y... ¡Emperatriz, ve a ver a Ángel, está en  _su_ cuarto! Dios, que vergüenza, lamento el mal momento, tenga, tenga —le tendió su dinero, pero a Harry aquello le quemaba, por lo que miraba las monedas de oro con cierto pánico.

—No las quiero —declaró finalmente.

—Entiendo, entiendo... —La mujer volvió a tomar asiento, como cansada. —Vuelva mañana, reservaré a Ángel para usted, por hoy dudo que esté disponible —Dijo antes de volver a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar a gran velocidad hasta la puerta rosa, como si hubiese olvidado algo y acabase de recordarlo.

Potter se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a la rechoncha y caucásica mujer de cabello rubio cenizo y maquillaje exageradamente extravagante, pensando que no entendía como había sido que aquello había ocurrido, pero estaba bien, si Malfoy pasaba la noche con él, no tendría que someterse a una tortura como la que acaba a de sufrir y a Harry de todas formas no le iban los hombres por lo que no debía temer que algo pasara entre ellos. Bueno, aquella era una solución, él quería ayudar y de aquella manera lo lograría. Malfoy jamás le había agradado demasiado, pero no podía permitir tales abusos, mucho menos cuando ocurrían frente a sus narices y además, solo debía esperar un poco, hasta que la investigación se abriese y entonces, podría dejarle el trabajo a otro grupo de aurores y él podría volver a su rutina, lejos de aquel extravagante lugar y las bebidas que parecían adulteradas por la manera en la que te emborrachaban en tan poco tiempo.

Salió del local y al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Zabini quién regresaba de haberle dado una  _lección_  a aquel cliente, con la morena piel manchada de sangre y el rostro comprimido en un gesto de rabia, mascullando un sinfín de cosas que Harry no entendía muy bien, pero que sonaban a maldiciones. No le preocupó aquel otro sujeto que había usurpado la identidad de su padrino, si Zabini le había golpeado hasta hacerlo sangrar se lo tenía bien merecido, como mínimo. Caminó lejos del  _Lonely Herarts Night Club,_ en busca de un lugar para aparecerse en su casa y quitarse el sabor de boca de aquella experiencia, entonces recordó.

 _Mierda, Ginny._ Se golpeó mentalmente y tomó su varita para aparecerse directamente en la sala de estar del número doce de Grimmauld Place, miró el reloj de madera que se encontraba cerca y vio con disgusto que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.  _Joder... Harry._ Se regañó a si mismo antes de subir hasta su habitación y encontrarse con una muy dormida Ginny que no se había tomado la molestia de colocarse una pijama y se encontraba desnuda, con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, clara señal de que se había dado un baño antes de dejarse caer rendida boca abajo en el colchón.  _Perdóname Ginn..._ Dijo mentalmente antes de cubrirla con las cobijas.  _Surgió algo, algo importante y... Sólo lo siento._

Depositó un pequeño beso en su sien y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde tomó una ducha de agua caliente y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquella madrugada, pensaba en Draco... no, en Ángel y en las razones que debía tener para soportar aquello, el rubio jamás había sido una persona que se dejase mangonear y mucho menos humillar, a Harry le había demostrado, o al menos lo había intentado, que podía ser competencia, que podía ser mejor que cualquiera, siempre metiéndose con él y sus amigos, siempre compitiendo con Mione por las mejores calificaciones, siempre compitiendo con Harry en cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer juntos como el quidditch o las pociones o las maldiciones aprendidas en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Malfoy jamás se había dejado doblegar, no por Harry al menos, porque, aunque la mayoría del tiempo perdiera contra él, siempre volvía a ponerse de pie y volvía a intentarlo con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Se preguntaba Harry, pero él sabía bien que había ocurrido, Voldemort había ocurrido, la guerra también.

Harry había cambiado, sus amigos lo habían hecho, imaginaba que Malfoy y los suyos también sobre todo porque se habían encontrado en la parte perdedora de aquel acontecimiento y sentía lastima, mucha, porque parecía que la vida le había dado todo para ganar y a Draco Malfoy le había dado todo para perder y era un tanto injusto. No que Harry deseara estar en su lugar, para nada, pero cuando se trataba de ellos la balanza nunca se encontraba pareja y Harry lo sabía, él siempre había sido el héroe, el bueno, el ganador y Malfoy, bueno, él siempre había sido el malo, el perdedor, el rival de héroe, el que terminaba humillado y él, el mismo Harry había cooperado en ello, menospreciando sus esfuerzos, haciéndolo menos cada que podía, incluso burlándose en su cara ¿y se suponía que él era el bueno? ¿No había actuado él igual que Malfoy durante todo ese tiempo? La diferencia había sido únicamente que Harry siempre había sido obligado a servir a los buenos y Malfoy todo lo contrario, pese al miedo, pese a la incertidumbre, Draco siempre se había mantenido fiel a su familia ¿No era aquello mucho más valiente de lo que Harry había supuesto? Joder, se había comportado como un idiota con él todo ese tiempo, si, el rubio nunca había sido un santo, pero Harry no había sido mejor.

 _Perfecto, ahora hasta siento simpatía por él, ¿Qué sigue?_ Se regañó mientras se ponía el pijama y se dedicaba a secar con la toalla su mata alborotada de cabello azabache.  _Supongo que darle una oportunidad sería lo justo, desde que nos conocimos he rechazado tener algo que ver con él ahora, tal vez es momento de demostrar que he cambiado, que no soy más un crio._ Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó junto a su novia que solo se quejó ligeramente, en voz muy, muy bajita.  _Espero que el bastardo no quiera pasarse de listo porque, de hacerlo no dudaré en dejarlo morir en aquel lugar... bah a quién quiero engañar, si no lo dejé morir en la sala de menesteres mucho menos en un club._

Se recostó boca arriba, Ginny al sentirlo se abrazó a su torso y él acarició su delgado brazo, lentamente, recordando la marca tenebrosa de Malfoy y la manera en que aquel sujeto le había insultado por ella. Si tanto le repugnaba que Malfoy fuese un mortífago no entendía por qué había pagado tanto por estar con él, aunque la respuesta en realidad era sencilla, porque Draco Malfoy, alias "Ángel" era sexy, era atractivo y hasta cierto punto irresistible, porque su cuerpo era de dios y su rostro era de ángel. Harry se sonrojó en medio de la oscuridad por sus pensamientos, rápidamente esquivándolos y echándole la culpa al alcohol que había tomado a lo largo de la noche. Correspondió el abrazo de su novia y la pegó a su cuerpo, al sentirla desnuda invocó una de sus camisetas y se la colocó con magia, después de todo, ya no tendrían sexo esa noche.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dejarse llevar pero lo único que su mente reproducía una y otra vez; era aÁngel, bailando sobre el escenario, como si hubiese nacido para ello, y de cierta manera era reconfortante verlo en aquel estado, por lo que Harry pronto se rindió ante aquella imagen y se dejó llevar, lo miró contonearse entre luces de neón y música sensual, rodeado de otros bailarines sin rostro que solo servían para hacerlo resaltar en medio de todo aquello. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó dormido, ni en qué momento el recuerdo se había transformado en sueño, uno que rápidamente se transformó en pesadilla. Ángel bailaba con sus brillantes alas blancas solo para Potter, sonriéndole como la primera vez, se encontraban el cuarto rosa, solo ellos dos hasta que de repente unos profundos y largos cortes comenzaban a atravesar su blanco y bien marcado pecho, como cuando Harry le había lanzado aquel  _sectumsempra_ , durante sexto año y entonces, el cuarto antes rosa neón comenzaba a llenarse de colores rojos bastante agresivos y Potter solo intentaba recordar el contra hechizo de aquella maldición, recordando que Snape no iría a salvarle la vida a Malfoy, no de nuevo. El rubio comenzaba a sangrar por los ojos, la boca y los oídos, por su entrepierna, por las manos y por todas partes, hasta convertirse en un cuerpo irreconocible lleno de aquella sustancia rojiza.

Potter se despertó de golpe, Ginny estaba a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación. La respiración del moreno era agitada, estaba sudando y no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella última imagen de Draco Malfoy muriendo desangrado en sus manos.

—Una pesadilla Harry, sólo eso... —Le dijo la chica, recostándolo en su pecho y acariciando su cabello. —Hace mucho que no tenías esta clase de sueños, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Draco, Draco Malfoy... —Dijo con voz temblorosa, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había dicho y tomando una decisión, debía hablar con el rubio y descubrir que pasaba en aquel lugar y lo sacaría de allí, solo esperaba que Malfoy quisiera tomar su mano una vez más.   


	4. El cliente

Se sentía exhausto, emocional y físicamente, no entendía como había mantenido el mismo ritmo por dos años y medio y no había decaído antes, pero era obvio que ya estaba en su límite, que sería imposible seguir y aun así no se detenía, porque  _tenía_ , porque no había otra opción, no para él, no para el ex mortífago. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían mancillado de aquella manera, hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta hacerlo querer llorar, sin embargo sufrir era un lujo que no podía darse, la debilidad era algo que ya no podía darse el gusto de sentir y a veces le era tan difícil continuar de aquella manera, cada día las heridas sanaban más lentamente y no las de su piel, si no las de su alma, se sentía contantemente humillado, se sentía degradado, se sentía como la basura que todos aseguraban que era.

Y a pesar de todos aquellos sentimientos negativos en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, que estaba pagando por todo el dolor que él mismo y toda su familia había causado al estar de lado de Voldemort, acción de la que se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su alma, porque aquel loco solo lo había arrastrado a la miseria y aunque se había percatado de aquello, lo había hecho demasiado tarde, para cuando los Malfoy habían caído en cuanta de su error la guerra ya estaba en todo su apogeo y el lord los tenía bien amarrados a su causa, Draco solo había podido rendirse ante la situación a la que sus padres le habían involucrado sin antes preguntar.

A veces recordaba el tiempo en el que servir a Voldemort le significaba un orgullo y sentía asco de sí mismo, sus ideales, los que Lucius y Narcissa le habían inculcado había sido su perdición y que tarde se había dado cuenta de que sus padres estaban equivocados. Era duro, demasiado, él estaba ahí, libre de prisión pero no de sus pecados, su madre tardaría otros siete años en salir de prisión pese a haber ayudado a Potter en el último momento y su padre se pudriría en Azkaban hasta que sus huesos se hicieran polvo, el Wizengamot se había encargado de aquello. Le calaba el hecho de haberse librado de su castigo solo por haber sido menor de edad a la hora de tomar la marca y por haber mentido a favor de Potter una sola vez, él creía que merecía el mismo destino que sus padres, aunque tal vez era solo su cobardía, Azkaban era el paraíso comparado con el club nocturno en el que trabajaba.

Todas las noches, una tras otra llegaba de su frio y ruinoso departamento muggle al  _Lonely Hearts_ _Night_ _Club_  donde con mucha dedicación se encargaba de su maquillaje, su vestuario y su cabello, aún recordaba cuando recién había llegado y no sabía ni qué diablos era un rubor, aunque tampoco era como si lo necesitara realmente, las chicas y chicos que habían llegado antes siempre le elogiaban su perfecta piel, sus labios de un rosado natural y su perfecto cabello platinado.

Al dar la primera hora del día el reloj del local sonaba estrepitosamente y anunciaba que era el momento, pero Draco aún no debía salir, porque  _Cherry_  la dueña que había sido muy cuidadosa al ocultar su verdadera identidad y hasta su apariencia física, le había tomado un cariño bastante extraño, él era como una joya para su negocio y ella se encargaba de pulirlo y siempre darle los mejores clientes.

A Draco bailar de aquella manera de la que aprendió a solo dos semanas de su llegada siempre le había parecido vulgar, todo lo que él sabía de baile no se asemejaba ni en lo más mínimo a aquellos movimientos cadenciosos e incitantes, pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomarle el gusto y la verdad era que era bastante bueno para ello, ninguno de sus compañeros se movía como él, nadie provocaba como él, nadie era tan deseado como él y aquello, al menos al principio, le había hecho sentir bien, su ego se vía fuertemente alimentado por los aplausos y la saliva de aquellos que iban solamente a verlo a él y que encima de todo pagaban por ello. Pero todo cambió cuando fue  _ascendido_ , mostrarse al mundo ya no era lo único que debía hacer y aunque quería negarse a acostarse con cualquiera que pudiera pagar simplemente era imposible,  _el contrato_ le impedía decidir libremente y así era como había terminado siendo la puta de medio mundo mágico.

Su primera mala experiencia había sido con un tipo que nada más reconocerlo había pagado oro para tenerlo a su disposición, le había atado a la cama y le había quemado el rostro con la varita, mientras le escupía un sinfín de insultos por su pasado como mortífago, por supuesto que como la mayoría también se lo folló, Draco había quedado inconsciente por el dolor y al despertar se había encontrado con su cuerpo lleno de semen y sangre, Cherry había estado furiosa, pero como la identidad de los clientes se mantenía bajo anonimato lo único que pudieron hacer fue darle una paliza en el callejón tras el local y advertirle que la mercancía no se maltrataba, por que eso era Draco en aquel lugar, mercancía que se vendía y debía estar perfecta.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no quejarse, al menos no en voz alta, sabía que no era el único en aquella situación, la mayoría de los hijos de mortífagos con un físico aceptable habían terminado ahí, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore estaban en él pudriéndose en el mismo agujero, agonizando tanto o más que él. Ahí dentro, bajo las luces de neón no eran Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson y Nott, eran  _Ángel, Zorro, Emperatriz y Paladín_. Más de una vez había tenido que ser él quien se encargase de Pansy cuando alguien la lastimaba, más de una vez él había tenido que cuidar sus heridas, sus quemaduras de cigarro y sus golpes por todo el cuerpo, odiando inmensamente no poder ir y denunciar todo lo que estaba pasando con ellos. Blaise y Theo tenían un poco más de suerte, al ser únicamente meseros era muy rara la ocasión en que algún cliente los pedía para una noche de sexo, aunque Malfoy debía admitir que si había alguien tan odiado y jodido como él, aquel era Nott.

Los Nott y los Malfoy habían sido dos de las familias más activas en el bando de los mortífagos junto con los Lestrange y la gente no olvidaba aquello, Draco y Theo eran escoria, basura que servía para follar y lastimar, la diferencia era que Nott casi siempre tenía una máscara puesta, por el uniforme y él no, Malfoy estaba expuesto para cualquiera que pudiera pagar veinticinco galeones de los cuales solo diez iban a su bolcillo. Por eso fue que todos ellos habían decidido desaparecer del mundo mágico y Draco había sido muy cuidadoso de no dejarse ver más de lo necesario por aquellos magos que nada más mirarlo buscaban lincharlo, por eso vivía en el Londres muggle carente de lujos, temeroso de que el oro que ganaba llamara la atención y entonces el ministerio se fuese sobre él una vez más y sus amigos estaban en la misma situación.

Para los muggles, Draco era un jovencito huérfano que se ganaba la vida como mesero en algún restaurante de clase media y que no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la universidad —aunque la verdad era que ni si quiera había terminado el colegio—. Muy rara vez usaba magia, principalmente porque hacerlo llamaba demasiado la atención y no le apetecía ser cazado por nadie que lo quisiera muerto, segundo porque al hacerlo se sentía terriblemente sucio, con ella, con su magia había hecho más cosas horribles que maravillosas y era tanto el pánico que muchas veces su misma magia no acudía a él, como si se hubiera marchado, cansada de sus inseguridades y sus miedos.

Entonces ahí se encontraba, en su apartamento y con una resaca de los mil demonios, la noche anterior había tenido un cliente especialmente difícil que le había hecho sangrar y le había lastimado muchísimo, Pansy le había curado y le había mandado a casa en compañía de Theodore que se desvivía por él desde el colegio, completa y ciegamente enamorado. El castaño lo había llevado a casa usando la aparición y le había ayudado a tomar una ducha sin si quiera dar muestra de querer aprovecharse de su borrachera, le había ayudado a tomar unas cuantas pociones para los mareos y para desvanecer algo del alcohol de su organismo, le había preparado un sándwich de pollo y luego lo había acostado. Draco recordaba todo por partes, el único lado bueno del alcohol que su cliente le había hecho beber había sido que el dolor había aminorado bastante.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar su poción para la resaca, encontrándola en la mesita junto a la cama, justo a lado de la vieja lámpara de cristal que usaba para leer. Estaba sobre una nota de Nott que prometía volver por la mañana y que le dejaba instrucciones de como calentar el almuerzo que le había preparado y que había dejado dentro del refrigerador. Suspiró algo cansado, no era que Nott le desagradara, era guapo, tenía un cuerpo sexy y se moría por él, se habían acostado unas cuantas veces, la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando Draco se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar con aquella vida, pero sabía que Theo buscaba algo diferente, una relación estable en medio de aquel caos y Draco no podía ofrecérsela, no podía darle fidelidad, no por el tipo de trabajo que debía hacer, no podía darle amor, porque ni si quiera podía quererse a sí mismo, Draco Malfoy no era Draco Malfoy, era un saco de hueso y carne carente de todo sentimiento positivo.

Después de tomarse el vial y sentirse mucho mejor se encaminó hasta la cocina pensando en aquel cliente que al parecer era fan de Harry cara rajada Potter y que había ido dos noches seguidas usando su apariencia. Le había parecido divertida la manera en que aquella persona, hombre o mujer parecía realmente virgen en medio de aquel ambiente, le había parecido confundido y perdido, pero sumamente interesado en lo que Draco tenía para ofrecer y por aquello se había animado a hacerle un descuento que había rechazado con culpa en los ojos y Malfoy había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel cliente posiblemente tenía una relación estable y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a aquel club. Y sin embargo, esa persona volvió a la noche siguiente.

Era sumamente extraño ver a San Potter en medio de aquel ambiente tan extravagante babeando por él, pero ya le había tocado uno que otro graciosito que se había adueñado de la apariencia de su propio padre solo para fastidiarlo y así se lo habían follado, por lo que, darle el culo a un Harry Potter falso no sería la peor cosa que tendría que hacer. Sin embargo, aquel cliente fan del cara rajada no parecía animarse a hacer otra cosa que no fuese beber y pagar un tanto de oro para verlo bailar solo para él y aquello estaba bien, porque ser follado por tu ex rival del colegio podía ser un tanto humillante. Draco se preguntó si aquel sujeto volvería y si volvería con la apariencia de Potter o elegiría otra.

Decidió que no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso y que debía almorzar, así que lo hizo y al terminar se dio una ducha refrescante solo para encontrar a Theo en medio de su sala, recogiendo algo del desorden que él no se molestaba en atender, demasiado ocupado en su propia depresión. Nott lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que Draco amaba pues le hacían sentir importante y querido y que correspondió con una sonrisa cansada antes de ir hasta la cocina vistiendo únicamente una toalla, escurriendo algo de agua.

—Vayamos justos al trabajo —dijo Nott mientras seguía en su trabajo de desempolvar el librero.

—¿Ahora le llamamos trabajo? —preguntó intentando sonar divertido, pero fallando, Nott solo hizo una mueca e ignoró aquel comentario.

—Mañana es lunes, tenemos el día libre... conseguí boletos para...

—Theo, no deberías estar gastando tu dinero en cosas como esas, ya te has atrasado con la renta de éste mes, tu casera no va a estar contenta si no le pagas lo que debes.

—Siempre puedo lanzarle un  _confundus_ o una  _imperio._

—Y luego tendrías a todo el departamento de aurores sobre ti, incluyendo a las secretarias.

—Por favor, hace tiempo que no salimos.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí y descansar —Nott se puso rojo y Draco rodó los ojos, recordando  _la última vez_ —hablo de descansar de verdad, Theo, el tío de ayer me dejó bastante jodido y tengo entendido que ya estoy apartado para un cliente el día de hoy.

—Sí, escuché de ello... —dijo con algo de rencor, siempre era lo mismo, Nott no podía evitar ponerse celoso de los clientes de Draco.

Malfoy asintió distraídamente mientras tomaba un gran trago de agua y luego se dirigía hasta su habitación para colocarse algo de la ropa de segunda mano que poseía. Extrañaba sus túnicas finas, pero todo le había sido arrebatado tras los juicos; su fortuna, sus propiedades, su ropa, sus muebles, todo se lo había quedado el ministerio y hasta donde Draco sabía, se había usado todo ese dinero para reconstruir los cientos de edificios que habían sido dañados tras la guerra.

Sintió la vista de Nott sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras se deshacía de la toalla en su cintura y casi de manera automática comenzó a moverse más lento, más provocativo, no que quisiera conseguir sexo de verdad ese día, era más bien que era la costumbre de lucirse cada que alguien se mostraba interesado en él. Escuchó como su amigo pasaba saliva pesadamente y él solo suspiró, limitándose a ponerse los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Siempre era lo mismo, y a veces era cansado, existían muy pocos hombres o mujeres capaces de resistirse a sus encantos, su madre siempre le había dicho que era el encanto Black y él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de eso, hasta que alguien llegó y decidió explotar esa parte de él, convirtiéndolo en un objeto meramente sexual.

Recordaba que durante su época de escuela había sido divertido ser él, era muy popular entre sus Slytherin y había tenido sus primeras experiencias con Pansy que era su prometida en aquel momento y con Blaise, sin embargo, el que fuera irresistiblemente guapo era opacado por el hecho de que, en su misma generación estudiaba cierto chiquillo con gafas redondas y actitud de héroe que se robaba toda la atención. Debía admitir que hasta cierto punto siempre se había sentido celoso de Potter, porque era  _San_  Potter y era perfecto. Aún en aquel momento el bastardo tenía su vida perfecta, con su trabajo perfecto, su novia perfecta, su casa perfecta y sus amigos perfectos, mientras Draco solo tenía miseria. No podía decir que lo odiaba, a esas alturas había madurado lo suficiente como para odiarse más a si mismo por todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en la vida y de todas formas Potter se había ganado todo eso por su propia mano ¿no?

Cuando decidió que era suficiente de seguir pensando en su antiguo rival, Draco se alistó para salir directo al trabajo, usaría ropas muggles hasta cruzar la barrera y luego se colocaría aquella feísima túnica que usaba solo cuando tenía que estar entre magos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza indicó a un muy parlanchín Theo que debían marcharse y así lo hicieron. Caminaron por varias calles, disfrutando del clima de primavera y discutiendo sobre el cliente de Draco aquella noche. Cherry solo le había mandado decir con Pansy que alguien había reservado con él y que justo después de la presentación de esa noche debía dirigirse hasta su cuarto rosa. Aquello no era nada nuevo, generalmente un cliente recurrente que llegaba tarde solía apartar a algún bailarín para asegurarse de que, al día siguiente, aunque llegase tarde, nadie se lo arrebataría. Solo esperaba que no fuese la tipa que solía tomar la identidad de Hermione Granger y que generalmente iba una vez al mes, porque era terriblemente mala cogiendo, por muy bien que pagara.

Se detuvieron a tomar la cena en una pequeña fondita donde la dueña les conocía y siempre estaba intentando que Draco le diese una oportunidad a Theo alegando que un muchacho tan guapo como él merecía otro igual y, aunque el rubio por lo general se hacía el desentendido, sí que era incómodo que Nott se sonrojara hasta las orejas y él tuviera que fingir que la ventana era la cosa más interesante del planeta. Se quedaron ahí hasta que prácticamente anocheció, Theo, como mesero tenía turno desde las nueve y como Draco no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue con él hasta el club.

Estar en el Londres mágico nunca era sencillo, no para ninguno de los apestados, como lo eran Nott y Malfoy, solo hacía tres días Draco había querido pasar a comprar un par de pociones con el único pocionista de la ciudad que parecía no tener prejuicios contra él y ni si quiera había puesto un pie en el callejón Diagon cuando tres tipos borrachos y envalentonados por ser mayoría le habían pegado la paliza de su vida, estaban tan emocionados por hacerle daño que hasta parecían haber olvidado que eran magos, dedicándose únicamente a golpearlo a puño limpio.

Con una cautela extraordinaria ambos llegaron hasta el club y entraron por la puerta del personal, aquella que estaba en el sótano del lugar. Saludaron amablemente a todos los chicos que ya habían llegado, en su mayoría los y las meseras que iniciaban antes que los bailarines. Blaise ya se encontraba con su uniforme, luciendo algo cansado, ajustando las tiras de cuero que le atravesaban el pecho como aquellos trajes de sadismo que en otras condiciones hubiese lucido interesante. Nott se puso el uniforme ahí, frente a todos, entre los empleados de aquel lugar rara vez existía el pudor, no después de todo lo que habían pasado y estaba bien.

—No entiendo que tiene de malo Nott, tiene un pene muy bien dotado—le susurró Zabini, intentando bromear.

—Es mi amigo, igual que tú, igual que Pans —Respondió con simpleza, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo del camerino comunitario. —¿Sabes a qué hora va a llegar?

—Anoche dormimos juntos pero cuando desperté se había marchado —Respondió con una indiferencia que Draco sabía no sentía.

Blaise y Pansy mantenían una relación complicada, porque Pansy había estado enamorada de Draco y Draco de ella, y cuando Blaise decidió que se había enamorado de ella las cosas no fueron fáciles, para ninguno de los tres, al menos hasta que Draco decidió dejarlo por lo sano y alejarse, dejándoles el camino libre, pero no por eso menos culposo, Pansy se encontraba frágil y no sabía lo que quería y Blaise la quería ella, entonces eran como una especie amigos que follaban y veían películas algunas veces. Aquello sonaba sencillo, pero no lo era, constantemente sus inseguridades causaban dolor y sufrimiento, como si sus vidas no fuesen lo suficientemente complicadas. Por eso Draco no se animaba a establecerse ni con Nott ni con nadie, para él no valía la pena.

Los meseros salieron a las nueve en punto, los bailarines como siempre tuvieron que esperar tras bambalinas hasta la una de la mañana, tiempo que Draco aprovechó para charlar con Pansy quién estaba especialmente decaída aquel día. Culpa, pensaba Draco, se sentía culpable por haber dormido con Blaise una vez más. Cuando el reloj del loca sonó,  _Ángel_ y  _Emperatriz_ ya estaban listos para salir, con sus trajes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y con sus movimientos perfectamente practicados para cautivar, la meta de aquella noche era conseguir la mayor cantidad de oro posible.

Draco consiguió al menos cinco clientes que pagaron diez galeones cada uno por verlo bailar, incluso besó a uno por quince galeones más, incluso se alegró de ver que  _Harry Potter_ no anduviera por ahí, cada que lo tenía cerca se sentía juzgado pese a que aquel no era el verdadero Potter. Al terminar el baile bajó del escenario, dispuesto a ir al cuarto rosa, tenía un compromiso y tenía que cumplir. Se abrió paso entre cuerpos danzantes y sudorosos que le hicieron beber un par de copas de camino a su destino y que él tomó sin hacerse del rogar, cabía la posibilidad de lo necesitara, si el sujeto en su habitación era tan pesado como el de la noche anterior. Tuvo que esquivar a un par de chicas que quisieron invitarlo a bailar y a un grupo de hombres que querían lo mismo hasta que finalmente alcanzó la puerta que daba al pasillo con las habitaciones.

Su habitación estaba a la mitad del pasillo, por lo que llegó a ella relativamente rápido, se sentía un poco achispado por el par de copas que le habían regalado pero perfectamente bien para ofrecer sus servicios de manera completa. Se paró frente a la habitación rosa, tomó el pomo y la abrió. Ahí del otro lado estaba Harry Potter, o al menos el tipo que se hacía pasar por él, el moreno husmeó la habitación con interés hasta que Draco entró.

 _Bueno, a mal paso darle prisa._ Pensó el rubio mientras colocaba su gesto más encantador y jodidamente sexi, el hombre frente a él se sonrojó ligeramente y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero Draco no le dejó, caminó hasta él, acarició su torso con lujuria y luego le robó un apasionado y húmedo beso que le supo a la gloria, al principio el sujeto se resistió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo. Draco pensó que hacía mucho que no encontraba a alguien que besara de aquella manera.  
  



	5. Malfoy

Harry se encontraba en su oficina de muy mal humor, aquella mañana había discutido con Ginny y no había sido una pelea pequeña, para nada. Después del asunto de la pesadilla con Malfoy, su novia parecía haber recordado la noche anterior en que había prometido pasar tiempo con ella y al explicarle que había faltado por estar vigilando a Malfoy no calmó las cosas, las empeoró en magnitudes inalcanzables. Porque Ginevra había comenzado a berrear un sin fin de cosas sobre "Otra vez tu obsesión con Malfoy" "Madura Harry, ya no tienes dieseis" "Malfoy nunca ha sido tu asunto" y "Vas a dejar esta estupidez de lado si no quieres que lo nuestro termine" y Harry simplemente no entendía el porqué de su enojo, él simplemente trataba de ayudar, no era como si fuera cosa exclusiva de Malfoy ¿o sí?

Por las señales que su enojada novia daba, Harry hasta se aventuraba a decir que estaba celosa, celosa de Draco Malfoy, algo completamente estúpido porque ella no tenía forma de saber que él, tal vez, solo tal vez gustaba de Malfoy, o de Ángel y por supuesto que su argumento sobre sexto año carecía de validez porque en ese momento no había estado interesado en Malfoy en aquel sentido, vale que tal vez si se había obsesionado con él un poquito, siguiéndolo por los pasillo de Hogwarts, con el mapa y la capa, pero había sido por una buena razón y al final sus sospechas habían sido correctas y el rubio de verdad había tramado algo, algo que terminó en tragedia. Pero definitivamente aquello no era por atracción sexual, era llana y simple curiosidad, lo mismo que lo llevó a seguirlo por segunda vez unos días atrás.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar su misión personal de descubrir que diantres ocurría en aquel bar nocturno y Ginny por supuesto no se lo había tomado nada bien, tal vez había esperado que su novio simplemente cediera y grande fue su decepción cuando aquello no sucedió. Así que, con un portazo, un "Es obvio que yo no te importo" y una maldición que le quemó las pestañas se marchó y Potter comenzaba creer que no volvería hasta que él se disculpara y dejara de lado aquel club nocturno. No podía decir que no le dolía, se sentía sumamente herido, porque él siempre la había apoyado en cuanto lo laboral se refería y le parecía realmente injusto que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo con él. ¿Qué más daba que intentara ayudar a los Slytherins o hijos de mortífagos? ¿No decía el viejo Dumbledore que todos merecían la oportunidad de redención?

Harry no podía negar que Draco y muchos de los chicos en aquel club habían hecho cosas malas, cosas terribles, pero tampoco podía dejar que todo el peso recayera sobre ellos, sus padres habían sido de gran influencia, la forma en que los habían criado, simplemente habían estado expuestos a un sinfín de mierda racista y conservadora, contrario a él que siempre había estado rodeado de gente buena que le enseñó a mantenerse del lado de la luz, aun cuando la oscuridad era tentadora. Malfoy había tomado malas decisiones, muchísimas, pero a Harry le constaba -por qué le había visto llorar en el baño y por qué le había salvado la vida en la mansión- que en el fondo no era malo, solo era un chiquillo consentido que había sido demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a la realidad de una guerra, pero ¿quién estaba realmente preparado para eso? Harry definitivamente no y sospechaba que ni si quiera el mismo Dumbledore lo había estado.

Tal vez era su personalidad de héroe la que le impedía dejar el asunto como estaba, tal vez era que en realidad disfrutaba de ver a Malfoy bailar, tal vez era porque detestaba las injusticias o porque estaba realmente aburrido y aquella era una manera de salir de la rutina, no lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba demasiado, él estaba tratando de ayudar e iba a ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible, porque, lo que había presenciado en el cuarto rosa con Malfoy no se lo merecía absolutamente nadie y de todas formas, ya le había salvado antes de situaciones terribles ¿Qué era otra más? Quien sabe, tal vez, incluso al final, las rencillas con Malfoy terminarían y entonces él podría seguir con su vida sabiendo que fue de ayuda.

Su secretaria entró con un par de documentos más los cuales él reviso sintiéndose mucho más relajado, la hora de salir estaba cerca y como no debía hacer ronda aquella noche por la zona mágica de Londres podía ir directamente al club y hablar con Áng... Malfoy, quería decir Malfoy. Se recostó en su silla sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso, aquella sería la primera vez en años que cruzaría palabra con el rubio y si era sincero consigo no sabía ni cómo empezar. Porque Harry podía tratar con el Draco del colegio, era sencillo, prácticamente tenía que insultarlo y luego maldecirlo, pero dudaba que esa vieja técnica de interacción sirviera de algo y realmente no sabía hasta qué punto podía establecer una conversación casual con él y además, estaba el hecho de que Malfoy le hacía sentir cosas que le asustaban y le bloqueaban.

Ya días atrás había admitido que Malfoy le atraía, pero el hecho de que se encontraba lo suficientemente inalcanzable para él lo mantenían en el límite de lo que se permitía hacer con alguien que no fuera su novia y temía que estando a solas con él las cosas se salieran de control, porque Ángel sabía manejar a las personas, él mismo había presenciado como los clientes se volvía locos por un poco de él y aunque a Harry le gustaba pensar que era diferente a todos ellos la verdad era que, de no haber estado con Ginny seguramente no se habría limitado muchísimo. Tampoco era que fuese su culpa, cerca de Ángel no podía pensar con claridad, sus movimientos le embriagan más que el whisky de fuego y se la ponían más dura de lo que Ginny se lo había puesto en toda su vida, aunque aquello nunca lo diría en voz alta frente a nadie, porque sabía que era vulgar y poco cortés.

Otra de las razones por las que suponía se mantenía al margen era el hecho de que nunca se había sentido así por un hombre y que fuera precisamente su rival del colegio quién le causara aquellas sensaciones le perturbaba ligeramente, o al menos cuando estaba solo, pensando en ello, porque mientras veía el espectáculo solo podía pensar en lo malditamente desafortunado que era de no poder tocar más de lo que deseaba, porque si, Harry era un hombre honesto y justo, pero era hombre al fin y al cabo, un hombre joven que había experimentado pocas cosas más eróticas que ver a Draco Malfoy bailar en poca ropa y que definitivamente se estaba viendo atraído por aquel oscuro y desconocido mundo.

Sí, se sentía culpable, por que aquello era como engañar a su novia con la mirada, -solo la mirada porque jamás se había atrevido a tocar- pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y había decidido que luchar contra aquellas sensaciones solo lo estaban empeorando todo. Había decidido que hablar con Malfoy sería lo mejor, revelarle su verdadera identidad y todas esas cosas, esperando que se lo tomara bien y no quisiera sacarlo a patadas de la habitación privada, tal vez, cuando Malfoy volviera a ser desagradable con él, Harry podría seguir adelante, tan heterosexual como antes de haber conocido el Lonely Hearts Night Club. O tal vez descubrir una nueva faceta en su vida, quien sabe.

Al término del trabajo se dirigió a casa para tomar un baño, no que quisiera lucir presentable para algo en específico, porque solo iba a ir a hablar con Malfoy, pero por la mañana había estado en entrenamiento físico y aunque había tomado una ducha rápida después, no le apetecía salir sin tomar una ducha a conciencia, porque definitivamente no se estaba arreglando porque tenía una noche reservada solo con Ángel, porque él estaba con Ginny, aunque hubieran peleado y definitivamente no iba a serle infiel, solo un baño por gusto propio y esas cosas, sí señor, solo eso.

Tardó alrededor de dos horas bañándose a conciencia y eligiendo algo decente que ponerse, descubriendo así que en su armario no tenía nada de nada y dándose por vencido, colocándose sus mejores jeans negros con pequeños agujeros en las rodillas, una botas desgastadas color café, la camiseta menos desgastada que tenía y una chaqueta de cuero negra que había pertenecido a Sirius y que había encontrado en el ático. No se molestó en peinarse, sabía que aquello era imposible, así que simplemente se afeitó, se colocó un poco de loción, se ajustó las gafas y salió de camino hacia el club.

La noche estaba calurosa, pero aun así no se quitó la chaqueta por la pereza de tener que cargarla -a veces olvidaba que era mago y podía encogerla y meterla en sus bolcillos, pero era Potter al fin y al cabo- y el cielo estaba despejado por la ligera brisa primaveral y dejaba ver las estrellas y la media luna brillando en el cielo. Pero ni la luna, ni las estrellas, o la brisa le hacían sentir ligeramente menos nervioso a cada paso que daba, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguna cita, lo que no era precisamente cierto, porque si, había apartado la noche con Ángel, pero ellos no iban a tener sexo, simplemente iban a charlar, Harry le ofrecería a Malfoy su ayuda y esperaba que este la aceptara.

Al llegar la dueña del lugar lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y Harry le tuvo que pagar un poco más para que nadie decidiera usar el cuarto continuo a la habitación de Draco como había hecho él la noche anterior, en primer lugar porque no quería que nadie escuchara que él en realidad era el verdadero Harry Potter y en segundo, porque seguramente se llevaría una gran decepción al ver que nada pasaba ahí dentro. No esperó a que el show de los bailarines comenzara, tomó una copa de brandi que le relajó de sobremanera, descubriendo que Theodore Nott era quién atendía la barra e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de Ángel, guiado por una hermosa chica de curvas perfectas y cabello rubio oscuro, quién le guiñó el ojo antes de dejarlo pasar y le recordó que los meseros también estaban disponibles. Potter se sonrojó hasta las orejas por aquella insinuación pero solo atinó a adentrarse al cuarto y agradecer por las atenciones, como si se encontrara en un restaurante cualquiera y no en un club nocturno que también funcionaba como prostíbulo y club de bailarines exóticos.

La habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba, unas tenues luces rosa neón lo iluminaba, reflejándose en las negras paredes, dándole un toque púrpura a la habitación, privado y prohibido. En el centro descansaba una enorme cama que lucía realmente cómoda, era completamente circular y sus mantas amarillas brillaban en neón por la luz. En el techo había un espejo y Harry se sonrojó, suponía que era para que pudieras ver lo que ocurría si estabas boca arriba. En una esquina descansaba un pequeño bar surtido de muchas botellas de diferentes alcoholes, mágicos y muggles y justo a un lado del bar, un sillón esquinero de terciopelo rojo con una pequeña mesita circular al frente.

Había un armario, uno enorme abarcando una de las paredes y que Potter -por tener algo que hacer- comenzó a husmear de manera inmediata. El armario también servía de cambiador, eso era bastante obvio y dentro habían un sinfín de trajes eróticos con diferentes temáticas, uno cada vez más perverso que el anterior, pero aquello no fue lo que le causó un repentino ataque de nervios, si no la cantidad de juguetes sexuales que habían dentro, la mayoría de ellos jamás en su vida los había visto; vibradores, dildos, anillos, lubricantes, esposas, látigos y otras tantos a los que ni si quiera quería encontrarles forma. Cuando su vista se topó con unos cuantos uniformes de Hogwarts de las diferentes casas decidió que era momento de cerrar la puerta y tomar lo que fuese del mini bar

Y así lo hizo, cerró la puerta corrediza y se dirigió al pequeño bar en la esquina de la habitación, notando el tubo de baile muy cerca y esquivándolo mientras su mente intentaba bloquear la vista de Ángel vistiendo como Draco Malfoy en su época de colegio. Pero los juguetes y aquellos uniformes habían encendido en su cabeza un interruptor que ahora no podía apagar y se sintió sumamente incómodo imaginando a Malfoy de nuevo en su uniforme de Slytherin siendo follado por él en algún corredor abandonado del castillo. Tomó un largo trago de whisky e intentó respirar, el ambiente del cuarto rosa estaba diseñado para ponerlo de aquella manera, lo sabía y no podía deshacerse de su influencia.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Harry se tensó de inmediato y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, haciendo que la botella que sostenía casi se le resbalara, había pensado que cuando el momento llegara simplemente podría sentarse y decirle a Malfoy quién era y que era lo que quería, pero en aquel momento simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza las cuerdas de cuero en el armario, ni el látigo o el bendito traje de Slytherin que se le antojaba repentinamente sexy, incluso más que la trusa blanca que Ángel vestía regularmente.

Giró su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy sonriente y endemoniadamente ardiente, sus grises ojos brillaban con fuerza y le derritieron por dentro y joder que se repetía una y otra vez que estaba con Ginny, pero aquel mantra solo parecía funcionar si no estaba a solas con Ángel, pero a cada paso que daba Malfoy, dirigiéndole esa lujuriosa mirada sus valores morales más quedaban en el olvido y aquello estaba mal, muy, muy mal, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien. La sensación de privacidad era un fuerte afrodisiaco, porque no tenías que compartir con nadie más aquello que se te ofrecía tan descaradamente y Harry sin duda, no era tan fuerte como para resistirte. Él pensaba "No puedo, no puedo" pero su cuerpo le traicionaba.

El rubio caminó meneando las caderas de manera provocativa, iba descalzo y aun así era más alto que Harry, pero aquello solo lo hacía más emocionante. Las alas mágicas se desvanecieron cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y Malfoy, no, no Malfoy, Ángel le acarició el abdomen por sobre la ropa, sin apartar su gris mirada de la de Harry, a quien esos ojos grises se le antojaron lo más hermoso del mundo. Y entonces le besó, le besó con fuerza e ímpetu y su cuerpo en un principio se resistió, no reconociendo la saliva de Ginny, pero aquel sabor a alcohol y a manzana era embriagadora y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que estuviese correspondiendo el beso. Su mente estaba nublada por las sensaciones, era como estar borracho, pero mucho mejor, Potter no podía pensar en nada que no fueran esos rosados labios besándole de aquella manera, tan pasional, tan ardiente.

Un pinchón de inseguridad le invadió de repente ¿quién le habría enseñado a Malfoy a besar a si? Seguramente alguno de los muchos hombres que habían pasado por aquella habitación y la sola idea le hizo sentir que la sangre le hervía, porque Ángel era suyo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, no quería compartir esos húmedos besos con nadie, se rehusaba a hacerlo. Y entonces sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco ¿Qué había estado pensando? Se regañó mentalmente, pero no tuvo verdadero tiempo de analizarlo, porque el rubio ya había atacado su cuello, lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando mientras él soltaba pequeños jadeos que él juraba no quería soltar. Aquello era el paraíso aunque se sentía como el infierno. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había sido llevado hasta la cama, pero tampoco era que estuviera pensando, su necesidad principal en aquel momento no era respirar, era sentir y Draco le estaba haciendo sentir y sentir maravillosamente bien, como nunca en sus veinte años de vida. Sabía que mínimo debía sentir miedo, pero Malfoy no daba cabida a aquel sentimiento, no mientras su lengua hacía maravillas con su piel. Entonces sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo y las delgadas manos de su acompañante colarse debajo de su camiseta, estimulando sus pezones de manera gloriosa.

-Dijiste que nunca lo había hecho con un hombre ¿cierto? -Le preguntó Ángel con voz rasposa, siseante y erótica que era tan parecido al tono que usaba para provocarlo en el colegio y pensó que había estado realmente ciego de no haber visto lo que Malfoy tenía para ofrecer.

Potter respondió un nunca que sonó más a una exhalación y el rubio sonrió complacido antes de bajar sus pantalones y posicionarse entre sus piernas. Con mucha dedicación besó y lamió sus muslos y Harry creyó que podía morir con solo eso, la vista de aquel hombre entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su erecto y endurecido pene era sin duda la mejor del mundo y no quería que aquello se detuviera. Ángel colocó su dedo índice en la cabeza de su pene y Harry soltó un jadeo bastante indecoroso, lo que hizo que su acompañante sonriera mucho más.

-¿Te gustaría una mamada? ¿O prefieras que te monte ahora mismo? Podemos tener un juego de rol, o ir por algún juguete, tengo muchos, podría gustarte -le provocaba masturbándolo de manera muy lenta, torturándolo y Harry pensó que podría correrse solo con el sonido de su voz. -¿Sabes, Harry y yo no fuimos precisamente amigos en el colegio, pero pelear también es excitante, ¿te gustaría que te tratara como al verdadero Harry Potter? ¿Te gustaría que te la chupara como si fueras nuestro héroe?

Entonces algo en la cabeza del moreno hizo clic, era verdad, Malfoy no sabía que él era el verdadero Harry Potter. Joder. Abrió la boca para decirle que se detuviera, que necesitaba decirle algo, que necesitaba que él le contara algunas cosas, pero fue demasiado tarde, Ángel se había metido todo su glande a la boca, con la experiencia de un profesional y comenzó a subir y bajar, metiéndose con gran habilidad todo el pene de Harry quién podía sentir en su punta la garganta del chico entre sus piernas y aquello le llevó de nuevo a un mundo donde sólo existían ellos, no mortífagos, no héroes, no guerra, no Slytherin o Gryffindor, no Ginevra, no Weasleys, solo esa preciosa boca succionando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sus morenas manos se movieron hasta la cabellera platinada y lo sujetaron con fuerza, arrancándole a Malfoy un jadeo ahogado que envió a su pene un choque de placer indescriptible. La lengua del rubio recorría todo su pene y la saliva caliente le encendía aún más. Ginny jamás le había hecho una mamada y por supuesto él jamás se lo había pedido, su sexo era bastante arcaico y hasta cierto punto aburrido, no le sorprendía que Malfoy lo llevase hasta la siguiente galaxia solo con una mamada y tampoco se sintió culpable de admitir que aquel rubio era mejor que la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, más, más rápido Malfoy, más rápido.

Aquello los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, Harry apretó los ojos avergonzado, sintiendo la cara arder, pero no tanto como sus testículos a punto de explotar. El rubio solo se detuvo un instante por el shock del que se repuso rápidamente y continuó con la felación hasta que Harry se corrió, largo y con fuerza, soltando un rugido digno de un león. Al abrir ojos, Potter se encontró con la lengua de Malfoy aun tragándose su semen y aquello solo hizo que se le endureciera nuevamente, cosa que jamás le había pasado y que ni si quiera creía posible.

Ángel se puso de pie nada más terminar y con una enorme sonrisa se encaminó hasta la barra de donde tomó una botella de whisky y sin tomarse la molestia de utilizar un vaso dio un trago directo de la botella. Harry se quedó hipnotizado, mirando aquellos enrojecidos labios beber aquel licor, mirando aquel cuerpo escultural perlado de sudor, sobre todo en el cuello, donde el mayor esfuerzo fue hecho. Se sentía agotado, pero quería más, jamás había tenido un orgasmo así y quería repetir, ya no podía seguirse negando que Draco Malfoy le ponía y le ponía mucho. Pensó en Ginny y su relación de años, se sentía culpable ¿cómo se supone que la vería a la cara? No lo sabía pero definitivamente debía terminar aquella relación.

Potter miró la trusa del rubio y encontró una erección bajo ella, una bastante marcada, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, pero no dijo nada y Harry se sintió avergonzado, había estado pensando en su propio placer y había olvidado el de su acompañante, quién parecía de lo más acostumbrado a no ser correspondido. Pero Harry no era como los otros, nunca lo había sido, así que con algo de nerviosismo se puso de pie, se subió los pantalones, caminó hasta él y le robó la botella para darle un gran trago que casi lo deja borracho de un golpe.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso -le dijo con la pena aminorada por el alcohol, Malfoy lo miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más pero de todas formas se dejó guiar hasta la cama donde se sentó.

Harry se sentó a su lado, porque hacerle una mamada le parecía demasiado para la primera noche. Le bajó la trusa que ocultaba aquel pene que se le antojó largo y que le hizo pasar saliva con algo de miedo.

-No tienes que... -Le dijo con voz dulce, una que Harry jamás le había escuchado, era obvio que Malfoy estaba conmovido.

-Está bien... sólo, solo dime si lo estoy haciendo mal.

Draco asintió y Harry colocó su mano derecha sobre el miembro erecto y rosado de su acompañante, porque él tal vez nunca había estado con un hombre, pero sí que se había masturbado a si mismo y sabía cómo hacerlo, al menos, no tan mal. Comenzó a subir y bajar, primero con inseguridad y luego tomando un poco más de confianza, hasta que sus movimientos fueron firmes y de la boca de Malfoy comenzaron a salir un montón de gemidos de placer. El rubio atrajo su boca y comenzó a besarlo húmedamente, ahora el chico sabía extraño, probablemente culpa de su semen, pero no era incómodo, sobre todo porque se mezclaba con el sabor del whisky que habían tomado con anterioridad.

-Malfoy, Malfoy... -Repetía entre el beso, disfrutando realmente de masturbar a otro hombre.

-Mmm... Potter... -Le dijo en respuesta y se corrió.

La sensación de viscosidad y tibieza en su mano era singular e inigualable, cuando Draco terminó solo atinó a sonreír, satisfecho consigo mismo. Aquella noche no le dijo a Ángel la verdad, ni le preguntó sobre lo que ocurría en aquel club, pero prometió volver al día siguiente y el rubio pareció realmente contento por eso. Harry sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero quemarse de repente ya no le parecía tan desagradable... no mientras nadie se enterara, eso era obvio.


	6. Culpa

Había trascurrido un mes, un maldito mes frecuentando el  _Lonely Hearts_ _Night_ _Club_ , un maldito mes de recibir mamadas y pajas de Draco Malfoy y en el que él no se había dado el valor para terminar con Ginny ni para contarle al rubio la verdad, la verdad sobre su identidad y sus razones principales para frecuentar el club. Y se sentí culpable, muchísimo, sobre todo cuando estaba lejos de Malfoy y podía pensar con mejor claridad y entonces se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota. Estaba engañando a su novia, aquella que había jurado amar desde el colegio y con la que había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas para finalmente estar con ella. Y en segundo lugar se había vuelto rápidamente adicto a tener a Draco Malfoy para su placer personal.

Estaba siendo egoísta, como nunca en su vida, estaba siendo mentiroso, deshonesto, estaba siendo demasiado Slytherin para su gusto y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo. Después de una semana de frecuentar el cuarto rosa había caído en cuenta de que no podía seguir con esa farsa y se había mentalizado muchísimo para no ir a aquel lugar ni una vez más, no hasta que se convenciera de que si regresaba sería solo para ayudar a Malfoy y descubrir que era lo que ocurría en aquel club y no para obtener favores sexuales, cosa que no había salido nada bien y al final solo había soportado un par de días lejos de Ángel y su gloriosa boca.

Y para terminar de torturarlo con la culpa, Ginny había pasado el último mes siendo encantadoramente comprensiva con su falta de tiempo, su obsesión con Malfoy y el hecho de que ya casi ni tenían sexo, y aquello hacía que Harry quisiera morirse de vergüenza, por que para ella, para los Weasley y para el mundo mágico entero, él era una figura honesta e intachable, no un bisexual de closet que aparte de todo era un infiel hijo de puta y aquello no le dejaba dormir. Constantemente era despertado por pesadillas en las que Malfoy aparecía en su puerta para reclamarle que le había ocultado la verdad y entonces Ginny bajaba por las escaleras solo para descubrir que su novio de años, AÑOS, había estado manteniendo relaciones homosexuales con su rival del colegio y entonces todo se volvía un caos porque Ginny lo dejaba entre lágrimas y reproches, pero la peor parte era la mirada de Draco, una fría y llena de resentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

En ese mes se había acostumbrado a mirar una cara completamente diferente de Ángel, había aprendido a verle sonreír, a verle cerrar los ojos de placer y abrir la boca por la falta de aire, había aprendido a verlo sorprendido y hasta contento y relajado, y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba, le gustaba ser el causante de aquellas expresiones, pero sobre todo le gustaba la química sexual entre ellos que era increíblemente compatible. Pese a todo no se había atrevido a ir más a allá de las mamadas y las masturbaciones, no porque no quisiera, si no por que la culpa no se lo permitía, sobre todo los últimos días, después de que Ginny le dijera que la temporada de quidditch iba a tomar un descanso y entonces pasaría más tiempo con él.

No podía negar que amaba a Ginny, o al menos eso pensaba aún, porque el solo verla le hacía endemoniadamente feliz, ella era como la luz del sol, cálida, amable, cariñosa, alegre y sumamente amorosa, sabía que con ella obtendría todo aquello que siempre deseó, una familia feliz y completa, llena de niños sonrientes e hiperactivos a los que ambos les enseñarían a jugar al quidditch en una casa de campo lejos de todo y de todos, pero después de la reaparición de Draco en su vida ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquella fuese su vida ideal, aunque ser el amante de un bailarín exótico y pasar con él un par de horas por la noche tampoco se ajustaba a sus estándares de vida perfecta. Y estaba confundido, muchísimo, porque cuando estaba con Ginny no recordaba a Draco y cuando estaba con él no lograba recordar a su novia y se sentía el peor de los patanes que jamás hubieran pisado la tierra, sin excepción.

Sus dudas e inseguridades habían sido las encargadas de mantenerlo en un estado estático que le impedía actuar como era debido, porque él sabía, sabía que solo tenía tres opciones, la primera de ellas y la que todo el mundo esperaba que tomase, porque era lógico, era que eligiera a Ginny y no volviera a involucrarse con Draco Malfoy nunca más en su vida, de todas formas el rubio no sabía que él era el verdadero Harry Potter y seguramente no se tomaría personal el que no fuese más a visitarlo como cliente frecuente. La segunda opción era la menos viable y significaba dejar a Ginny para hacer de su vida de soltero un desastre, significaba elegir a Draco, el bailarín y gigoló quién seguramente le ofrecería el mejor sexo del mundo pero nada más. Y la tercera opción era simplemente dejarlos a ambos e intentar seguir con su vida amorosa desde cero, manteniéndose neutral.

Cualquiera con medio cerebro hubiera dicho que sería fácil para Potter escoger a Ginny Weasley y seguir con su vida como antes de conocer a Ángel, como antes de caer en la tentación, pero esa persona seguramente sería un iluso que no había probado a Malfoy con anterioridad y no tenía idea del dilema que significaba intentar sacarlo de tu vida. Porque Malfoy era irresistible y Harry ya lo había comprobado en carne propia, una cosa era verlo bailar y otra muy diferente probarlo, Draco para él era adicción, una dulce y que seguramente terminaría por arruinarle la vida y lo peor es que aun sabiéndolo no se alejaba corriendo, tal vez era culpa de su esencia Gryffindor que le impulsaba a correr hacia el inminente peligro como un completo idiota, solo merlín lo sabría.

Sin embargo intentaba no alejarse demasiado de su plan original y había comenzado a investigar lo que había en el ministerio sobre aquel club que había significado su perdición, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel bar ni si quiera estaba registrado ante la ley y que de todas formas estaba en medio de uno de los callejones más concurridos de la zona mágica de Londres. Esperaba encontrar entre el papeleo algo sobre aquel local, lo que fuese, que estuviese registrado como bar o pub, pero no, no había absolutamente nada sobre él y entonces Harry entendió que al igual que el local, los empleados debían ser inexistentes y por lo tanto si algo les pasaba no sería problema del ministerio pero, ¿de verdad sería posible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo bajo las narices del jefe de los aurores y el mismo ministro? No quería sonar estúpido e infantil, pero se negaba a creer que la ley estaba encubriendo aquel tipo de lugares.

A veces se preguntaba si no sería hipócrita criticar la prostitución cuando él claramente adquiría el servicio diariamente, luego recordaba que él definitivamente no maltrataba a Draco, ni le humillaba e incluso el rubio parecía cómodo en su presencia y dejaba aquello de lado, porque él era diferente o quería creer que lo era.

Como no había nada en los archivos del ministerio que fuese de ayuda, Harry decidió que debía encontrar el valor para hablar con Malfoy de frente, sentía que entre ellos ya existía cierto tipo de confianza, pero no la suficiente y aquel pequeño detalle era lo que le tenía atemorizado, ellos generalmente hablaban, pero no lo hacían demasiado, y Draco definitivamente nunca le preguntaba sobre él, Harry suponía que por políticas del negocio y Potter sentía que llegar y preguntar por qué había terminado trabajando allí además de ofensivo sería tomarse una confianza que aún no tenía y debía trabajar en ello, pues que Malfoy hablara era crucial para arreglar la situación. Es decir, Harry no era tonto, muy difícilmente el rubio iba a estar ahí por su voluntad y él necesitaba saber que pasaba realmente. Sobre todo porque solo una semana atrás una de las bailarínas había muerto a manos de un cliente el cual se había dado a la fuga, la había golpeado hasta matarla y luego le había tallado en la piel la palabra  _mortífago_  con un hechizo que Harry no conocía muy bien. Ahí todos corrían peligro, la dueña no podía garantizar la seguridad de sus chicos y tampoco parecía tan interesada en hacerlo.

Se recargó sobre la cómoda silla de su oficina, no podía negar que Draco le interesaba más que por las mamadas que le ofrecía porque no sabía quién era él en realidad, de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de si aquel repentino interés por mantenerlo a salvo se debía al contacto sexual, aunque probablemente era así; se había enredado la trampa de su propio juego y cada día que pasaba no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas fueran a mantenerse en un ámbito meramente carnal y erótico; lo que Draco le provocaba crecía lentamente, tanto que era imposible palpar el cambio de inmediato, pero Harry sabía que no se sentía igual a un mes atrás, cuando había estado seguro de que quería pasar toda su vida junto a Ginny a quién tampoco podía abandonar.

Así había sido como había terminado atrapado entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor y el deseo, no podía dejar ninguna de las dos cosas y sabía que estaba mal pero al final siempre terminaba rendido ante la comodidad de mantener todo en secreto, después de todo, nadie sabía que el verdadero Harry Potter frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares y él tampoco iba a revelárselo a nadie, mucho menos Draco que estaba tan perdido sobre su identidad como el resto del mundo y tal vez aquella había sido la principal razón por la que mantenerse en la comodidad de la dualidad le parecía lo mejor, porque se sentía a salvo y por qué el sabor de lo prohibido siempre le daba sazón extra a la vida y Harry amaba los riesgos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello le explotaría en la cara, como el destino siempre se encargaba de hacer, pero a él le gustaba creer que para cuando aquello pasaría dentro de muchos años, cuando él ya estuviera casado con Ginny y con sus respectivos hijos dándoles nietos, Ginny y él estarían demasiado viejos como para que aquello importara de verdad y Draco Malfoy no sería más un problema. Sí, era egoísta, pero después de todo el sombrero le había dicho que Slytherin también pudo haber sido su casa y eso lo hacía mitad león, mitad serpiente y por lo tanto era totalmente legal sentirse así ¿no? ¿Qué importaba la respuesta? Lo hecho, hecho estaba —muy Gryffindor—.

La puerta de su oficina sonó y un segundo después de pronunciar un " _pase_ " su secretaria apareció, con una cálida sonrisa y su regordete rostro luciendo amable y dulce.

—Su novia está aquí señor Potter.

Harry automáticamente se enderezó sobre el asiento en el que se había desparramado perezosamente, juntó los papeles sobre su escritorio y los dejó frente a él, miró alrededor, generalmente su oficina estaba hecho un desastre y le apenaba mostrarla en aquel estado a alguien que no fuese él o su secretaria, aquel día el desastre no era excepción así que muy resignado se limitó a asentir, no iba a limpiar todo eso ni en sueños. Ginny apareció inmediatamente por la puerta, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y sus pecas adornando su rostro blanco. Vestía un vestido blanco de primavera con flores en tonos amarillos, bastante ligero, así como unas sandalias de tacón mediano color blanco, su precioso y largo cabello color fuego estaba sujetado en una trenza llena de flores y Harry sospechó que su novia había ido a visitar a Luna antes de llegar, la rubia solía colocar aquellas florecillas en su cabello al peinarla y Ginny generalmente le regresaba el favor. No que Ginny fuese muy femenina, pero con Luna siempre solía ser de aquella manera y la verdad era que lucían adorables peinándose mutuamente y llenándose el cabello de florecillas de campo.

Harry se puso de pie casi de inmediato, la sujetó con la cintura y le plantó un besito cariñoso en los labios que ella correspondió con una sonrisita en la boca. Cuando se separaron la pelirroja caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio y antes de sentarse suspiró, admirando el desastre de la oficina. Negó con la cabeza como si se tratara del desastre de un niño de cinco años y con un movimiento de varita comenzó a levantar todo; los papeles regresaban a las gavetas, los libros a los estantes la basura al bote y las plumas al tintero, aquello tomó bastante tiempo, pero ellos no se detuvieron a observarlo, cada uno tomó su lugar y se sonrieron, al menos hasta que Ginny miró que en el escritorio de Harry faltaba algo.

—¿Y nuestra fotografía? —preguntó más curiosa que enojada.

Harry había quitado aquella fotografía las primeras semanas en que había comenzado a serle infiel, no soportaba ver su rostro contento sonreírle a cada segundo, ni se le antojaba verse a sí mismo tan feliz, besando a Ginny de vez en cuando y sonriendo a la cámara como si en aquel momento no estuviese hecho un manojo de confusión y como casi nadie lo visitaba en la oficina no había creído que aquello fuese un problema, pero ahora aquella pregunta le había puesto nervioso y la mentira salió de su boca casi de manera automática, como venía haciendo los últimos días.

—Se rompió el portarretratos.

—¿Lo tienes aquí? Puedo arreglarlo —se ofreció tranquilamente y Harry no sabía si estaba siendo paranoico o ella estaba sospechando algo.

—No, no, lo tiré a la basura, la fotografía la tengo guardada en mi cajón para que no se maltrate —intentó sonreír y lo logró a duras penas.

—Bueno, entonces es tu día de suerte, —dijo ella— he venido por ti para ir al callejón Diagon de compras, podremos conseguir uno nuevo y también hacer las compras, seguramente no tienes nada para comer y ahora que estaré en Grimmauld Place contigo será difícil alimentarnos a ambos si no compras provisiones.

—Aún falta tiempo para eso...

—Sí, lo sé, pero justo ahora tengo tiempo y no quiero llegar y que no haya nada, así que... ¿Vamos?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, con un movimiento de varita guardó los papeles con los que estaba trabajando en su cajón y Ginny le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar pero de todas formas pasó tan rápido que lo ignoró. Ambos salieron del ministerio tomados de las manos y recibiendo un montón de saludos por parte de algunos de los trabajadores, Ginny parecía genuinamente contenta de haber sido recibido de aquella manera, pasaba muy poco tiempo en Londres por sus entrenamientos con las Harpies y siempre que volvía parecía disfrutar del agradable ambiente hogareño que todos le brindaban.

Llegaron hasta el atrio y salieron usando la red flu hasta el caldero chorreante, donde Tom prometió tenerles algo de comer para cuando volvieran y salieron listos para hacer las compras. Era temprano por la tarde, por lo que había mucha gente de un lado para otro, magos y brujas de todas las edades en busca de sus artículos predilectos. Harry y Ginny se aferraron más de las manos, dispuestos a no perderse entre el gentío y comenzaron a caminar con la pelirroja como guía, pues aseguraba que Potter no era apto para comprar nada comestible. Se veían realmente extraños vestidos de muggles entre tantas túnicas pero la gente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que las vestimentas muggles se colaran entre los suyos, aunque la mayoría aun vestía de manera tradicional.

Estaban por terminar las compras, faltaba únicamente pasar por el portarretratos que habían prometido antes de salir de la oficina de aurores cuando un montón de gente comenzó a arremolinarse frente a una tienda de pociones bastante pequeña, Harry de inmediato le pidió a Ginny que se quedara ahí, lejos del alboroto, pero ella, tan audaz como siempre se negó a no hacer nada y le siguió de cerca. Potter esperaban encontrar un duelo tonto a la mitad de la calle protagonizado por un par de hombres con mucho temperamento, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a Draco Malfoy acorralado junto a una de las paredes siendo protegido por Nott.

Algo dentro de Harry se removió al ver la manera en que Theodore sujetaba la cintura de Malfoy quién tenía el rostro lleno de sangre, al parecer le habían atacado. El motín miraba hacia los dos ex mortífagos con furia y tres hombres encabezaban el movimiento, con las varitas en alto y la mirada de desagrado más perturbadora que Potter hubiese visto jamás. Harry recordó el por qué estaba ahí, dejando de lado sus celos sin fundamentos y se adentró entre la multitud ya con la varita en la mano justo cuando un encantamiento salió volando, no solo desarmando a Nott si no hiriéndole el brazo gravemente y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Draco recibió un par de maldiciones más que le dejaron el rostro lleno de hematomas que rápidamente se volvieron negros y cuando un tercer maleficio estuvo por darle Harry lo desvió hábilmente.

—Auror del ministerio Inglés —anunció y la gente comenzó a desplegarse como cucarachas, evitando los problemas.

Haciendo uso de su entrenamiento como auror Harry logró atrapar a dos de los tres tipos que habían comenzado con los disturbios y, aunque el tercero se había dado a la fuga no le sería difícil hacer a sus compañeros confesar. La sangre le hervía de coraje, no entendían como se atrevían a dañar a otra persona de aquella manera ¿no los volvía aquello iguales a los mortífagos? Buscando satisfacción personal en el dolor ajeno.

—Ginny, avisa a los aurores con un patronus, llevaré a Malfoy y a Nott a San Mungo —la pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia el rubio y el castaño pero no se negó y salió disparada de allí. Harry miró hacia Draco quién parecía tener dificultades para ocultar que le dolía. — Vamos  _Draco_ , sujétate de mí —el rubio lo hizo sin problemas, ninguno de los dos se percató que le había llamado por su nombre, con cierta familiaridad. —¿puedes ayudarme a colocar a Nott del otro lado? Bien... si, de esa manera, gracias, los llevaré al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

—No podemos ir allí... —Declaró con voz apretada, la mitad del rostro se le estaba poniendo color negro. —No querrán atendernos... —el corazón de Harry se detuvo y el coraje le invadió pero intentó no pensar en ello, el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo ayudaba mucho, le relajaba y le hacía sentir completo.

—Van a atenderlos porque es su derecho, ahora sujétate fuerte.

Se apareció en la sala especial que usaban los aurores en emergencias y de inmediato un par de medimagos le recibieron, al principio parecían realmente interesados en ayudar hasta que miraron los rostros de las víctimas. Su semblante pasó de total profesionalismo a una mueca de desagrado, el rechazo era tal que una vez que los tuvieron en las camillas se quedaron quietos, como seguros de que debían dejarlos morir o algo y entonces Harry explotó.

—¡¿Qué demonios están esperando?! ¿¡Son médicos o no?!

Aquello fue suficiente para ponerlos a trabajar, de mala gana pero al fin y al cabo lo hicieron, Malfoy le miraba desde su camilla con sus brillantes ojos grises interrogándolo y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que había olvidado como lucía Malfoy con poco más que unos calzoncillos blancos y sin la luz neón iluminándole su platinado cabello y la verdad es que era aún más guapo sin todas aquellas extravagancias. Cerró los ojos recordando que Ginny se había quedado en el callejón y sintiendo una punzada más de culpa salió del hospital, prometiendo volver y amenazando a los medimagos para asegurarse de que seguirían atendiendo a Nott y Malfoy.

Al llegar de nuevo a la tienda Ginny estaba ahí con un grupo de aurores que Harry conocía bastante bien, tomaron su declaración no muy convencidos de que aquellos pobres hombres que se encontraban atados a mitad de la acera fueran los culpables del alboroto y Harry se sintió desilusionado al darse cuenta que incluso los aurores tenían sus prejuicios contra los hijos de mortífagos. Sin embargo el ojiverde no quitó el dedo del renglón y no le tembló la lengua al asegurar que Malfoy y Nott no eran más que un par de victimas en aquella catástrofe. Y aunque al final se llevaron al par de hombres al ministerio Harry pudo ver en los ojos de sus compañeros que aquello era por mero procedimiento y que seguramente les dejarían libres un par de horas más tarde y aquello le hizo sentir impotente.

—Lo siento Harry, pero sabes que se lo tenían merecido, —dijo su novia mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir a casa — mucha gente perdió a sus seres queridos por ellos y muchos otros, mi hermano fue medio convertido en licántropo por culpa de Malfoy y Dumbledore está muerto por lo mismo, nadie va a olvidar, ni hoy, ni dentro de veinte años más y tampoco puedes culparlos.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron por que él había perdonado a Malfoy aun sabiendo que Ginny tenía razón, el rubio había hecho cosas malas pero no terribles, el problema era que había estado en el bando equivocado, en el perdedor y por eso se le condenaba y se le condenaría el resto de su vida. Probablemente aquella era la razón principal por la que trabajaba en aquel bar aun a costa de su integridad física y mental, porque no había ningún lado más a donde ir, porque las opciones se reducían a ser una puta para sobrevivir, para comer, para vestir y Harry sintió que su corazón se encogía, quería protegerle, quería protegerle de aquel horrible mundo que él había ayudado a crear.

Y se sintió culpable, porque él había estado de aquel lado, de los que juzgaban, lo había estado al seguirlo aquella noche hasta el club, había sospechado de él como cualquier otro y había estado terriblemente mal, porque si Malfoy no hubiera poseído aquel cuerpo de ensueño por el que Potter cayó desde la primera noche seguramente lo hubiera dejado abandonado a su suerte. Se preguntó desde cuando era de aquella manera, tan amoral, intentó no darle respuesta, de ahí en adelante sería tan Gryffindor como siempre lo había sido y ayudaría a Malfoy y a todos los hijos de mortífagos a salir de aquella mierda, no se aprovecharía más de la situación de Malfoy para obtener una mamada, ni placer sexual, le apartaría por las noches con el único propósito de mantenerlo alejado del peligro, al menos mientras encontraba una solución viable a su problema.

Aquella noche Ginny se quedó en casa y no pudo ir a ver a Draco pero decidió que en cuanto volviera a verle le contaría la verdad sobre él. 


	7. Buenas acciones

Harry se miró en el espejo una vez más, había comprado un par de  _jeans_  nuevos que le habían gustado mucho y había pensado que quería llevarlos al club junto a una camiseta que hacía poco Hermione le había regalado, era sábado y había tenido día libre por lo que la mañana entera la había pasado junto a Ginny en un cine muggle viendo películas tan malas que ni si quiera quería recordar sus títulos. Después del cine y una comida bastante agradable en una fondita había dejado a la menor de los Weasley en la terminal de trasladares y la había visto marchar hacia Yorkshire donde serían sus últimos entrenamientos hasta el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

El moreno terminó de arreglar sus ropa y de intentar hacer que su cabello luciera menos desastroso, pero como al final no logró nada simplemente se colocó su chaqueta y salió vía red flu hasta el callejón Diagon, sabía que necesitaba una rasurada pero el tiempo se le había pasado volando y de todas formas Draco ya le había dicho que le gustaba la sombra de barba que se le formaba en el rostro. Pidió en el caldero chorreante comida suficiente para dos personas la cual estuvo casi al instante, era tarde y poca gente iba a pararse por allí a esas horas, excepto tal vez, por los borrachos.

Caminó lentamente sintiendo la brisa primaveral y admirando la calma de la calle comparada con el movimiento que había por las tardes. Las estrellas brillaban de manera extraordinaria y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, majestuosa, imponente y misteriosa, justo como los ojos de Draco Malfoy, aquellos que se habían convertido en una constante en los sueños de Harry. Rápidamente llegó hasta la entrada del club donde Draco trabajaba y habiendo disminuido la bolsa con comida se adentró sin preocuparse si era reconocido o no.

Se quedó sentado muy cerca del escenario, donde tenía reservada una mesa exclusiva para él y esperó. No mucho después el que él creía era Theodore Nott se acercó con cara de pocos amigos a atenderle. Harry ya antes había sentido la hostilidad hacia su persona por parte de él, pero en particular no imaginaba a que se debía, el "verdadero" Harry nunca se había metido con él, o al menos no lo recordaba y en el club apenas y habían mantenido una relación cliente-mesero. Restándole importancia a sus gestos despreciativos que eran notables aún debajo del antifaz, pidió un shot de tequila y una copa de Martini que no sería para él.

La música sonaba tan sensual como siempre, la gente bailaba en la pista y bebía en las mesas y en la barra, pacientes, algunos ligaban con los meseros, otros entre clientes, algunos pese a ser relativamente temprano ya se encontraban vomitando de borrachos o desinhibidos por el alcohol y Harry comenzaba a aburrirse, aquel ambiente nunca había sido él suyo y, aunque los primeros días habían sido toda una aventura, después de casi tres meses comenzaba a ser monótono, excepto tal vez por el show de Ángel.

Un tío y una mujer habían intentado ligar con él, sin enterarse de que él en realidad si era Harry Potter. El hecho de lidiar con caras tan conocidas había dejado de ser disgustarte y había comenzado a sobrellevarlo bastante bien, la idea de que aquellos en realidad no eran algunos de sus amigos cercanos sí que era de ayuda, pero sobre todo sus actitudes les revelaban. Había mantenido conversaciones con al menos cinco Hermione, tres Ronald, dos Sirius, un par de Nevilles y hasta con unos cuantos ministros pero siempre era obvio que los usurpadores ni si quiera se habían molestado en investigar a sus máscaras, por lo que él mismo había empezado a actuar diferente, como si no fuera él mismo y la verdad era que estando allí tampoco se sentía como él.

Las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio del show comenzaron a sonar y aunque la música cambio de manera muy sutil, la mayoría de los presentes dejó de bailar o hacer cualquier cosa para prestar total atención al espectáculo en el escenario. Las luces neón se atenuaron aún más, dando un aire misterioso y realmente sugestivo, el sábado era el día favorito de Harry. Toda la decoración del club era cambiada por tonos negros y púrpuras que te sumergían en una ambientación sensual y los trajes de los bailarines no eran la excepción.

Los primeros bailarines comenzaron a salir al escenario enfundados en provocativos trajes de cuero negros que simulaban aquellos usados para el sadomasoquismo, con cadenas atadas a su muñecas o cuellos que los clientes ansiaban jalar para obtener un poco de atención de aquellos cuerpos danzantes y eróticos que, aunque atractivos no se comparaban con la cereza del pastel. Harry pudo ver a Pansy entre los bailarines, junto a otra chica con la que compartió un beso largo y húmedo que encendió entre los observadores una ola de chiflidos y gritos de emoción y entonces, después de casi cuarenta minutos salió  _él._

Ángel vestía muy similar al resto, pero lucía el cuero como nadie, el contraste entre su pálida piel el brillante material oscuro era la perdición, se ajustaba a su abdomen y piernas como pocas cosas y Potter sintió que el aire le faltaba, de repente ya no había oxígeno en la sala. Le vio contonearse desde la parte trasera del escenario, agitando sus alas negras que brillaban en ligeros tonos azulados y que le hacían lucir como un cuervo, majestuoso y hermoso, causando que todos le miraran, incluso aquellos que ya habían conseguido a algún bailarín. Pero el rubio no se detuvo a buscar un cliente que cubriera su cuota del día, no necesitaba hacerlo, porque Harry estaba ahí.

Sus pies descalzos y perfectos se dirigieron hasta donde Potter estaba esperando, con su cuarto shot de tequila y el Martini intacto, el moreno sonrió cuando hicieron contacto visual y se recargó en su asiento para ponerse mucho más cómodo, olvidándose de Ginny, de que era un auror en cubierto y del mundo entero, porque ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, bailando y nada más importaba más que aquel sensual cuerpo invitándole a algo que no se podía permitir, pero que de todas maneras iba a mirar por que ya se había resignado a que no podría resistirse.

El rubio tomó uno de los tubos metálicos y comenzó a subir a él de manera sugerente, agitando la pelvis y alzando el culo mucho más de lo que realmente necesitaba hacerlo para mantener el equilibrio, sus alas ocupaban bastante del campo visual y sin embargo lo más importante seguía siendo él, tan perfecto y sensual. Entonces Malfoy se separó del tubo con un movimiento felino y se puso de rodillas frente a Harry, desvaneciendo sus alas negras y posando sus profundos ojos grises sobre él. Potter tomó la copa de Martini y muy gentilmente se la tendió, Malfoy sonrió y se la tomó de un sorbo sin hacer ni una sola mueca y continuando con el espectáculo.

Sus pálidas manos recorrían su propio abdomen que se encontraba al descubierto, lentamente, estirando los dedos y presionándolas contra las pequeñas y casi invisibles cicatrices del  _sectumsempra_ que muchos años atrás el propio Harry le había lanzado. Harry sintió un tirón en su entrepierna pero intentó recordarse que en realidad, no iba a hacer con Malfoy nada que no fuese charlar cuando estuvieran a solas, pese a que el deseo le invadía, porque aquello era lo correcto. El rubio estiró su propia mano y sujetó el rostro de Harry, intentando halarlo hasta el suyo para besarlo, pero éste lo esquivó de manera sutil y depositó un par de monedas en sus pies.

—Vamos,  _Draco_ —susurró— es hora de marcharnos.

El rubio sonrió de manera satisfecha, tomó las monedas y se puso de pie, tocó nuevamente su abdomen, pero en aquella ocasión, unas cuerdas de cuero comenzaron a materializarse sobre él, entonces se acercó al cuello de Harry y lo rodeó con sus delgadas manos, materializando sobre su moreno amigo un collar que estaba atado a unas livianas cadenas metálicas que tintinearon. Harry sonrió, completamente desinhibido, no le importaba estar atado, no mientras Malfoy sujetara el otro extremo del collar. Entonces el ojigris pasó su mano por su platinado cabello y una corona que parecía completamente de plata y joyas negras apareció sobre su cabeza, esa noche él era el rey y Harry le serviría.

Draco se abrió paso entre la multitud como si fuese un rey y la verdad, es que fácilmente pudo haberlo sido, o al menos así era ante los ojos de Potter quién se dejaba arrastrar bajo la presión del collar de cuero sobre su cuello. Los clientes y meseros les abrían paso, algunos miraban a Potter con envidia, otros tantos miraban a Malfoy como si no mereciera aquel trato, pero la verdad era que a ninguno le importaba nada, su único objetivo era llegar al cuarto rosa y pasar ahí el rato hasta que Harry tuviera que marcharse nuevamente.

Nada más llegar las cadenas desaparecieron y ambos echaron a reír como genuinos amigos y la verdad era que se estaban convirtiendo en unos. Potter se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero negro y colocó la aún caliente comida en la mesita frente a ellos, Malfoy se dirigió al armario y se colocó una túnica común y corriente para inmediatamente después tomar lugar junto a Potter y comenzar a comer con avidez. Harry no había tardado en notar que Malfoy en realidad no se alimentaba demasiado bien y aunque la primera vez que le había llevado algo de comer el rubio pareció sospechar bastante, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a los buenos tratos que Harry le otorgaba.

Harry había decidido, después del ataque a Malfoy y Nott que debía concentrarse en buscar una manera de sacar a los hijos de mortífagos de aquel club y, aunque dentro de sus planes había estado contarle a Draco la verdad de su identidad, la verdad era que había estado un poco temeroso de que pensara que se había estado burlando de él, por lo que el contacto sexual se había detenido y se limitaban a charlar sobre todo y nada en aquella habitación, mientras cenaban tranquilamente y alguna melodía invadía la habitación. No era que Harry ya no desease tocar a Malfoy, la piel le ardía solo de estar cerca de él, pero la culpa había comenzado a ser demasiada y no había podido con ella. Cuando dejó de lado su infidelidad las pesadillas terminaron y tener el retrato de él y Ginny en su escritorio había sido mucho más fácil, pero su deseo seguía allí e intentaba compensarlo pensando que ayudaría a Malfoy a salir de donde fuese que se hubiese metido.

Draco estaba consciente de que Harry sabía quién era él, nombre, apellido y muchas cosas de su pasado, pero nunca se animaba a hacer indagaciones, al menos en voz alta, Harry suponía que tenía curiosidad pero la política de su trabajo le impedía preguntarle su verdadera identidad y aquello reforzaba que Harry no soltara la sopa por sí mismo.

Draco Malfoy era bastante agradable, Harry lo había descubierto muchos, muchos días atrás y estaba realmente agradecido por la manera en que lo trataba, porque Potter era amable, caballeroso y muy atento, pese a su desliz inicial de someterse a sus instintos y dejarse llevar por el aura erótica que Malfoy desprendía. Harry jamás olvidaría su cara cuando le había pedido que detuvieran el juego sexual; incredulidad, confusión y finalmente alivio y cierta gratitud. Malfoy estaba cansado de ser la puta de todos y estar con el ojiverde era como tener vacaciones pagadas, porque el moreno seguía pagando por su compañía.

Entonces ahí se encontraban, en una habitación con una cama sumamente invitadora, un armario lleno de objetos sexuales, un bar con alcohol de calidad, un tubo de baile, luces y música que ambientaban todo y ellos, en vez de estar follando estaban riendo por un chiste que Harry había dicho mientras comían un poco de tarta de manzana como postre. Ninguno de los dos llevaba ya la cuenta de cuantos días lo habían pasado así, pero era agradable y hasta sorprendente, porque en el colegio jamás hubieran podido mantener una conversación como aquella, aunque tal vez se debía a que Ángel no tenía idea de quién era él en realidad.

—No vas a preguntar entonces... —Afirmó Harry divertido. Malfoy negó.

—No, mi contrato me lo prohíbe, nada de preguntas a los clientes, aunque generalmente ninguno viene a charlar, lo que te convierte a ti en alguien sumamente extraño —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo novia —soltó de repente y Draco sonrió.

—Claro, Ginevra Weasley —dijo divertidísimo y que él pronunciara el nombre de su novia le supo a Harry sumamente amargo. Guardaron silencio un momento, volviendo a sus postres. —Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias... has mejorado las cosas para mi bastante, vienes aquí, pagas por tener un amigo y no consigues nada a cambio... hasta te pareces al Potter de verdad —Harry casi se atraganta.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Lo conocías bien? —Draco negó pensativo.

—No, no bien, pero algo, éramos rivales en el colegio —contestó como añorado viejos tiempos— él era el héroe, yo era el tipo malo, todos lo idolatraban y yo estaba celoso de ello, porque siempre fui mejor que él en muchas cosas pero él destacaba por qué bueno... era Harry Potter. No voy a menospreciarlo, porque es un mago excepcional y un buen buscador, pero de todas fromas no importaba nada de lo que yo hiciera él...

—Él siempre se llevaba los aplausos —completó él sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado, jamás había escuchado de Malfoy su opinión sobre él, al menos no de manera tan sincera.

—Si lo hacía... a veces creía que lo odiaba, pero creo que le admiro un poco, me ha salvado la vida varias veces, hace un mes lo hizo y aunque prometió que volvería al hospital no lo hizo, quería darle las gracias.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, fue extraño verlo ¿sabes? Por qué te miro y parece que eres él, pero no lo eres y cuando me encuentro con el real hay algo de confusión en mi —soltó una carcajada— ¿a que es extraño?

—No, no lo es... —guardó silencio, pensando— podrías darme las gracias a mi... —Draco frunció el ceño divertido y luego asintió.

—Gracias por salvarme de la turba enardecida que quería matarme por mortífago,  _Harry._

Aquellas palabras de agradecimiento se sintieron cálidas en el pecho del auror y entonces se percató de que su corazón latía como loco, recordándole el tiempo en que era un adolecente y quería invitar a Cho al baile de navidad. Se sentía conmovido y feliz, tanto que dolía y se sintió realmente confundido y luego culpable, Malfoy parecía haber encontrado en él algún tipo de refugio y le hablaba de sus sentimientos como si no se tratara de nada personal y Harry ni si quiera podía decirle quién era él en realidad. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta necesidad de abrazar a alguien y decirle que todo estaría bien, Malfoy lucía frágil ante sus ojos y a la vez tan fuerte por haber soportado todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros. Tres meses, solo tres habían transcurrido y él ya se sentía sumamente conectado con él.

—Hay... hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte... —dijo Harry suavemente. Draco asintió. —Tú... ¿te están obligando a estar aquí? —El rubio se tensó y desvió la mirada pero rápidamente se recompuso y respondió un firme:

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si —se apresuró a contestar y Harry suspiró.

—De acuerdo, tenía que preguntártelo, —se puso de pie— debo marcharme ya, pero si después quieres que hablemos sobre esto, creo, creo que podría ayudarte, Malfoy.

—¿Eres un auror o algo por el estilo? —Harry dudó su debía responder o no pero finalmente asintió.

—Lo soy.

Draco se puso de pie alarmado y mirando en todas direcciones como si de repente hubiera recordado que los tenían vigilados o algo, sumamente acobardado, tanto que a Harry le recordó al adolecente de dieciséis que alguna vez había encontrado llorando en el baño. Malfoy se jaló el cabello, como intentando encontrar una respuesta en medio de su pánico personal, pánico que Harry definitivamente no entendía.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien aquí que lo eres?

—No...

—Bien, no lo hagas, no lo digas nunca o... —negó, como desechando un mal pensamiento— no necesito ayuda, nadie aquí la necesita ¿entiendes? No necesitas meterte con... escucha, has sido muy bueno conmigo y solo por eso voy a darte una advertencia, no intentas nada estúpido, si quieres seguir frecuentando el club debes dejar de hacer este tipo de preguntas, yo no voy a delatarte, pero aquello no significa que los otros no vaya a hacerlo... ¿puedes entenderlo?

—Suena a que es peligroso.

—Lo es.

—¿Y por qué si lo es no quieres hablar?

—Porque... porque... Merlín, por favor deja de preguntar... —Se sentó de nuevo con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Tú estás en peligro?

—Será mejor que te vayas...

—No confías en mí... —no era una pregunta.

—No confío en nadie... y a ti, a ti no te conozco de nada, quiero decir, si, hemos charlado, y te agradezco mucho todo lo que... sin ti yo estaría... ahg... lo siento, no puedo, vete por favor y si decides volver mañana espero que hayas dejado el tema o no volveré a aceptarte como cliente —Harry se tensó ante aquello.

El rostro de Malfoy reflejaba tensión y confusión, como si realmente quisiera hablar, como si realmente quisiera buscar ayuda pero simplemente no pudiera, era la viva imagen de aquel momento en que Voldemort le había encargado la tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore y el pobre y perdido Draco Malfoy no sabía ni por dónde empezar, demasiado asustado para pedir ayuda, bajo amenaza de muerte y sin nadie que le apoyara, nadie que le ayudara a salir de aquello. En aquella ocasión Harry había sostenido con él un duelo en vez de extenderle la mano, en vez de intentar comprenderlo, le había dañado físicamente en vez de preguntar, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, Draco y había demostrado no ser igual que antes, había demostrado que era un guerrero, uno que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir adelante y que necesitaba un empujoncito, uno que Harry le daría para ayudarlo a salir de eso.

Lo miró, desesperado sobre aquel sillón de cuero, se puso de pie frete a él y tomó mucho aire, era increíble que para todo el mundo la guerra hubiera terminado pero no para él, no para Draco Lucius Malfoy quién seguía peleando contra los residuos de una batalla que claramente no había querido pelear, Draco que seguía peleando contra los prejuicios a su persona, contra la marca que quedaba oculta bajo su túnica y que aun así era capaz de darle las gracias a él, pese a que nunca lo había hecho y aquel nuevo Draco Malfoy le fascinaba de maneras desorbitantes y quería conocerle, quería conocerle más y ayudarle a salir de aquello.

Extendió su mano y lo jaló de un brazo para obligarlo a estar de pie frente a él, y lo besó. No lo besó como ninguna de las veces que habían compartido saliva, aquel beso era tranquilo, dulce y muy suave. Harry pudo notar como Malfoy parecía realmente perdido, mucho, pero no molesto y rápidamente le correspondió mientras se aferraba a su espalda, lleno de inseguridad. Harry acarició su perfecto cabello con devoción, una que su cuerpo entregaba sin preguntarle, pero que se sentía tan natural como respirar y se preguntó si no se estaría enamorando un poco de aquel hombre, probablemente sí, pero aquello no importaba. El pasado que les unía era su más fuerte vínculo y se mezclaba con el presente, aquel en el que no parecían ellos mismos. Los insultos de pasillo y las maldiciones dejaron de existir, al menos para Harry y se concentró en lo importante, en Malfoy intentando hacerse su amigo en la tienda de túnicas pese a su apariencia andrajosa, en el mismo rubio extendiéndole su mano, ofreciéndole su amistad, en aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida bajo las narices de sus padres, aquel que había sufrido un terrible castigo por haberlo dejado ir.

Entonces se separó de él, Draco parecía completamente confundido pero Harry ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tres meses había esperado ya.

—Necesito que confíes en mí y para eso necesito contarte la verdad, Malfoy, yo soy el verdadero Harry Potter. 


	8. Potter

Se quedó quieto mientras aquellas palabras terminaban de ser procesadas por su cerebro. El cuerpo de Potter aún estaba demasiado cerca del suyo haciéndolo sentir inevitablemente reconfortado, como desde que se había aparecido en su habitación de trabajo algunos meses atrás y se sentía irremediablemente confundido, pero sobre todo, utilizado. Aquel hombre frente a él había llegado un día, habían intercambiado pajas y mamadas durante semanas, en algún punto él había decidido que quería detenerse y ahora lo besaba como si sintiera algo diferente a atracción sexual por él y le confesaba que en realidad él  _era_  Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, el salvador, San Potter, cara rajada, cuatro ojos, Potty Potter y todo parecía parte de un sueño realmente humillante porque de todos los benditos magos en el mundo, Potter tenía que haber sido quién descubriera su repugnante trabajo nocturno y además, había presenciado de primera mano de que constaba.

Su mente trabajó rápidamente en lo que aquellas palabras significaban y en lo que conllevaban, porque tal cual llevaba haciendo años, desde que había sido obligado a emplearse en aquel lugar, él había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones y peor aún, en frente de aquel que había sido su rival durante  _años_ , Potter quién al igual que él, no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que tenía para humillarlo y al parecer aquella no había sido la excepción. Potter le había visto bailar, le había visto embriagarse, le había visto irse a acostar con otros tipos y le había visto ser follado y herido, si hasta le había pagado por un privado en el escenario y le había hecho un puto descuento.

Y de repente se sintió sumamente enojado, el que Potter lo hubiese tratado mejor que cualquiera en años dejó de importar, su ira ciega le impedía sentir empatía y los viejos rencores que creía olvidados hasta solo unos segundos atrás regresaron con fuerza, como cuando era un adolecente estúpido, como una de las muchas veces que Potter se salía con las suyas por quién era y le enervó profundamente, hasta hacerlo enrojecer por completo. Su mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez " _Se estuvo burlando de ti, se estuvo burlando de ti por tres putos meses"_.

La necesidad de saltar a su cuello y apretujarlo hasta hacerlo fallecer a falta de oxígeno pronto se volvió insoportable, pero Draco no era idiota y demás de todo era un Slytherin, sabía que Potter era un auror entrenado, el mejor del departamento, según había oído y además él tenía varita y él había dejado la suya en casa, muy rara vez la cargaba o la sacaba si quiera de su caja, aquella que mantenía sobre una repisa en su miserable apartamento. Y además estaba  _eso_  que le obligaba a no tocarle un solo cabello a alguno de sus clientes. Así que, con sus instintos asesinos reprimidos y con el rostro completamente descompuesto por la furia tomó al moreno por la camiseta y lo levantó con fuerza, él no era ningún debilucho, ya no más.

Sabía que estaba respirando porque escuchaba el aire entrar por sus fosas nasales de manera violenta, tenía sus dedos tan apretados contra la tela de aquella camiseta que se le estaban poniendo completamente blancos y le dolían, pero la expresión tranquila de Potter solo intensificaban aquella sensación de furia ciega que le invadía, como en aquella ocasión en que el mismo idiota le había descubierto llorando en el baño, su frustración y humillación había sido tanta que por poco le había lanzado un  _crucio_ que solo se vio interrumpido por el estúpido  _sectumsempra_ que aún marcaba su torso, de manera casi invisible pero que, de vez en cuando, aún le causaba dolor.

Acercó el cuerpo del moreno el suyo, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas y apuñalándolo con su peor mirada de odio antes de empujarlo, haciéndolo caer sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo, pero Potter no se inmutó ni un poco, solo mostraba la única cosa que Draco detestaba más que nada en el universo, la lástima.

Soltó un grito que ni si quiera sabía que estaba reprimiendo y se lanzó contra Potter, golpeándolo directamente en el rostro y haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz, pero éste no se defendió como antes y aquello solo lo hizo enfurecer más. Se trepó sobre su cuerpo y siguió repartiendo puñetazos sobre su rostro, su pecho y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviera disponible, reprochándose por haber sido tan iluso y tan débil nuevamente, reprochándose por haber bajado la guardia frente al primero que lo trató como en años nadie lo había hecho; con algo de respeto y una pizca de camadería, reprochándose el haber confiado solo un poco en un completo desconocido que bien podía aprovecharse de sus debilidades, como todos en Londres hacían últimamente.

Entonces una mano detuvo su siguiente golpe, Potter, con el rostro ensangrentado y la mirada suave, como si no le hubiera dolido ni un poco todo lo que Draco le había hecho, y entonces supo porque lo había detenido, lo supo porque una gota de sangre había comenzado a escurrir por su rostro. Potter no había detenido sus agresiones por que se hubiera hartado o por que estuviera sufriendo —aunque era claro que le dolía,— lo había hecho porque todas las viejas cicatrices de Draco se habían abierto nuevamente, consecuencia del  _contrato._

Miró sus manos de manera temblorosa, sentía el torso húmedo y su rostro comenzó a sangrar un poco más mientras Potter intentaba quitárselo encima para ayudarlo con la mirada llena de pánico, pero Draco sabía que solo había una manera de detener aquella locura que el mismo había empezado. Cerró los ojos, aún no perdía suficiente sangre y podía moverse bastante bien, aunque prácticamente se había arrastrado hasta la única pared que estaba libre de cualquier cosa y donde se recargó con la frente contra la fría superficie. Cerró el puño de su mano izquierda y un látigo bastante pesado de cuero se materializó con una luz negra rodeándole y el rubio extendió su mano hacia sus espaldas.

—Azótame —le dijo sin rodeos y Harry retrocedió automáticamente— o las heridas no dejarán de abrirse.

El moreno miró el látigo y luego vio a Malfoy quitándose la túnica, quedando únicamente con aquel traje de cuero negro que usaba los sábados por la noche. Su espalda estaba completamente descubierta, mostrando únicamente una pequeña cicatriz de quemadura que poco a poco iba tornándose más vívida, como si acabasen de ponerle el fuego sobre la piel, solo unos minutos atrás. Draco se mordió los labios intentando sofocar un grito de dolor, las heridas del  _sectumsempra_ siempre eran las últimas en abrirse, pero eran las más dolorosas y justo cuando creyó que tendría que irse a someter por  _Cherry_ para que aquello se detuviese Potter lo golpeó.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente por lo que tuvo que colocar ambas manos sobre la pared y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, algunas heridas comenzaban a cerrarse nuevamente cuando Potter finalmente juntó el valor de golpearlo en la espalda con el látigo una vez más.

El ardor en su espalda no se comparaba en nada con las viejas heridas que amenazaban con cobrar vida, por lo pronto se sintió mucho más tranquilo y el auror parecía haber juntado las agallas suficientes para golpearlo una y otra vez, pero la fuerza que usaba y la manera en que lo hacía le decían a Draco que no estaba tomando venganza de los golpes que le había propiciado minutos antes, era como si lo disfrutara pero de una manera totalmente diferente a la de alguien que se estuviera desquitando y joder, de repente aquellos golpes en su espalda comenzaron a sentirse realmente bien.

Arqueó la espalda cuando un golpe más llegó, casi rozando su culo y ahogó un jadeo que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, uno que hubiese sido muy similar al que Potter había soltado si hubiese salido a la luz; lleno de placer y extraña excitación por una situación que ninguno de los dos se había buscado pero que les invadía el cuerpo entero, haciéndolos vibrar con cada golpe. Probablemente aquello se debía a su pasado lleno de conflictos y peleas, era sucio y prohibido pero se sentía correcto y perfecto para una pareja como ellos que a lo largo de toda su historia solo habían sabido demostrarse odio. Un golpe, luego otro que se azotaba contra su espalda con fuertes chasquidos y que le hacían soltar aire de manera agresiva, un golpe más y otro y otro y las heridas habían vuelto a su estado de cicatriz casi invisibles, uno y uno y su erección se encontraba completamente despierta, en busca de algo más.

Sentía la excitación recorrer su cuerpo, como hacía mucho no lo sentía, pero una parte de su mente le recordaba que no debía, no podía caer nuevamente ante Potter, no ante él, ya durante años el auror lo había menospreciado, le había rebajado, le había llamado cobarde y poca cosa, y había llegado hasta aquel club y lo había humillado haciéndole quedar como un idiota necesitado de cariño y comprensión, le había engañado para obtener favores sexuales e incluso había intentado sacarle información sobre la dueña del lugar y todo lo que pasaba dentro del Lonely Hearts Night Club y él había estado a punto de abrir la boca, como idiota. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el Slytherin orgulloso y se había trasformado en un débil Hufflepuff?

Entonces los golpes contra su espalda se detuvieron y él se sintió repentinamente vacío, su castigo había terminado, pero él sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba más, más. Y entonces sintió un cuerpo contra el suyo, aprisionándolo contra la pared y restregándose contra él de manera necesitada. Potter estaba duro, tan duro como él. Los jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas se hicieron mucho más obvias que antes, el moreno estaba completamente desinhibido, como si ya no le importara esconder el deseo que sentía por él, aquel que había sido palpable desde que habían dejado de tener contacto sexual y Draco se sintió extraño.

Una parte él quería dejarse llevar, otra quería seguir odiando a Potter por haber osado burlarse de él, pero la manera en que el ojiverde lo sujetaba por las caderas y se presionaba contra él no le dejaba pensar con claridad, todo lo contrario, en lo único que podía pensar era en esa verga endurecida contra sus nalgas, aquella que ya había probado con anterioridad y con la que había soñado algunas veces sin imaginar que su dueño era el verdadero Harry Potter. Entonces el auror se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a besar su nuca y cuello de manera desenfrenada, como si su piel fuese alguna clase de droga que necesitaba para subsistir.

Entonces Potter lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó para comenzar a besarlo de manera ruda, como si llevase siglos en abstinencia y de un solo empujón lo subió sobre sus caderas y lo recargó contra la pared de manera agresiva. La boca de Potter sabía a sangre, resultado de los golpes que Draco le había propiciado momentos antes, pero también sabían al postre de manzana que habían estado compartiendo antes de que todo se saliera de control y volvieran a ser ellos mismos, sin máscaras, sin nada, solo Potter y Malfoy, en un nuevo enfrentamiento, como antes, como siempre había sido.

Las manos del rubio se enredaron en la cabellera negra y halaron de ella con mucha fuerza, pero Potter pareció realmente entusiasmado por aquello y mordió los rosados labios de Malfoy con ímpetu como si quisiera arrancarlos de un bocado. Ambos se estaban volviendo locos de lujuria y deseo y Draco sabía que si Potter no se detenía entonces él no podría hacer nada más, su contrato le obligaba a cumplir con cualquiera de sus caprichos. Entonces el rubio sintió un tirón en las muñecas y sus brazos fueron levantados sobre su cabeza, unas cadenas habían aparecido en aquella vacía pared y le habían encadenado a ella de manera dolorosa y placentera a la vez.

 _Estúpido Potter sádico._ Pensó para nada molesto, más bien excitado. Si la habitación le había atado seguramente había sido por que el cliente así lo había deseado. Entonces con las manos completamente inutilizadas y empotrado contra la pared, el resto del trabajo fue únicamente de Potter que, con la habilidad de un aficionado había comenzado a morder y a lamer su torso, dejando marcas moradas por todo su cuerpo, succionando con rudeza, marcándolo como suyo, como todos los que habían pisado aquella habitación, porque Draco Malfoy no le pertenecía a nadie, no se pertenecía ni a sí mismo y aunque humillante, aquello era verdad y Potter seguramente lo sabía y tampoco le importaba demasiado, como todos los demás todo lo que le importaba era su placer personal.

Sus morenas manos le sujetaban con fuerza, sus labios le reclamaban y su erección se restregaba fuertemente contra sus nalgas mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas. Y todo era rápido y caliente y lleno de lujuria, no había espacio para nada que no fuera sexo, sexo duro y ardiente, pero Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello y sabía que lo único que podía esperar con alguien tan inexperto como Potter era dolor, aunque a esas alturas tampoco era que los más experimentados le hicieran sentir otra cosa.

Todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó de repente, él estaba jadeando y sus grises ojos estaban nublados por la excitación, vio como Potter se deshacía de su camiseta y bajaba sus pantalones de manera apresurada, su miembro erecto e hinchado fue liberado, goteaba el líquido pre seminal. Las muñecas de Draco comenzaban a perder sensibilidad por las cadenas, pero no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, Potter lo levantó nuevamente, ésta vez dejando la punta de su pene sobre su entrada. El moreno lo besó hasta hacerlo sangrar, sus sangres se combinaban con la saliva de ambos y aquello en vez de ser repugnante era sumamente erótico.

Entonces, sin previo aviso o preparación Potter entró en él soltando un ronquido seco que vibró dentro de la garganta de Malfoy, quién se sintió desgarrar una vez más. Ardía, quemaba como el infierno mismo y quería gritarle que se detuviera, que no le embistiera, pero como todas las veces anteriores se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y a apretar los dientes mientras el cliente se encargaba de su propio placer, entrando y saliendo de él sin recato, como si aquello fuese lo mejor que hubiese experimentado en su vida, pero olvidándose de Draco, quién sentía y sentía dolor en aquel momento.

Las caderas de Potter iban de adelante a atrás con fuerza, clavando su necesitada erección en su culo. Y era enorme, le llenaba por completo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar relajarse, relajarse y maldecir en voz baja, aquel dolor siempre le recordaba lo que había hecho, su pasado, el por qué había terminado ahí, siendo la puta de todo el mundo, incluyendo al héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter quién siempre se había jactado de ser diferente a él, de ser bueno, justo y honesto. Se preguntó si Potter estaría consiente de lo que aquello significaba, el haberse tirado a un mortífago, a su ex rival del colegio, seguramente no. Al igual que sus otros clientes Potter había estado pensando con el pene, no había reparado en su relación con la Weasley o lo que significaba engañarla, ni si quiera se había detenido a pensar en que se lo estaba follando, a él, a Draco Malfoy, a un hombre, un hombre que representaba todo lo que él aborrecía, todo contra lo que había luchado. Y entonces Draco cayó en cuenta de que, en realidad no importaba, porque Potter en ese momento lo miraba como todos lo habían hecho por años, como algo usable y desechable.

Las comidas y las pláticas no habían significado nada para el héroe, aunque Draco probablemente no podría decir lo mismo, él había encontrado en aquel cliente anónimo una tabla de salvación y se había encariñado pensando que él jamás le dañaría. Y estaba bien con darle pajas o mamadas de vez en cuando, porque era soportable comparado con sufrir todo lo que significaba atender a cualquier otro cliente que hubiese perdido a su familia a causa de Voldemort, a causa del bando al que él había pertenecido. Entonces Potter dio en aquel  _punto_ y él soltó un gemido ronco y el moreno siguió mordiendo su blanca piel con ímpetu.

Las estocadas ya no eran tan dolorosas, su próstata agradecía la atención y hacía que Draco gimiera contra el oído de su cliente en turno quién parecía satisfecho por arrancarle aquellos suspiros de placer. Malfoy intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimirse, no iba a darle al estúpido de Potter aquella satisfacción, aunque su cuerpo no parecía querer cooperar con él; su química sexual era increíble, pese al dolor encontraba increíblemente placentero que fuera Harry Potter y no otro quién se lo estuviera follando de aquella manera tan ruda y lo odiaba por ello.

Su bipolaridad se detuvo cuando sintió a Potter terminar dentro de él y la sensación de aquel viscoso líquido en su interior le hizo terminar a él, aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Había sido intenso, muchísimo, su semen le había salpicado la cara por lo doblado que se encontraba. Ni si quiera se había percatado de en qué momento el dolor se había transformado en placer, no lo había disfrutado, pero ¿Cuándo lo había hecho bajo el disfraz de Ángel?

Potter se recargó en su hombro, sudoroso y jadeante, depositó un corto beso en su clavícula y entonces se apartó. Draco cayó al suelo como un muñeco, sostenido únicamente por las cadenas que no se habían desvanecido aún. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y el dolor en todo su cuerpo se hizo presente, sobre todo en el área del recto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía avergonzado y terriblemente humillado, sabía que su estado sería deplorable, con sus muñecas moradas por la presión de las cadenas, su cuerpo lleno de las marcas de Potter, sus piernas escurriendo el semen del tipo que más había odiado a lo largo de su vida y su propia sangre por la manera tan insensible en la que se lo habían follado, como una puta cualquiera, como lo que era. Y entonces Potter soltó un gemido de horror y las cadenas lo soltaron, haciéndolo azotar contra el piso apenas sujetado por sus brazos.

—Malfoy... —Intentó decir el auror, horrorizado.

—Lárgate Potter, lárgate y no vuelvas si no quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que has estado aquí engañando a tu novia y fingiendo ser heterosexual.

—Pero tú...

—¡Que te largues! —exclamó sumamente furioso, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de su rostro y haciendo que algunas de las botellas de licor del bar explotaran —¡Ya tomaste lo que querías! ¡Has ganado  _de nuevo_ , Potter! ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya has jugado conmigo, ya me has humillado! ¡Ya no tengo nada más que puedas tomar! ¡Lárgate con tus amiguitos leones y cuéntales lo puta que es Draco Malfoy! ¡Cuéntales lo perdido que está! ¡Cuéntales como no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes! ¡Has énfasis en la manera en la que me la metiste, en la manera en que me marcaste! ¡Ya no tengo nada que perder! Mi dignidad se la llevó otro y mi orgullo otro más, lo que has tomado no significa nada para mí —mentía, lo sabía, Potter había terminado de quebrarlo, de corromperlo, porque en el fondo él le había tenido admiración y respeto, pero Potter no era diferente a los demás.

—Por favor Dra...

—¡VETE! —Su garganta se desgarró, pero Potter finalmente saló de ahí con gesto horrorizado.

Draco Malfoy había hecho aquello un sinfín de veces, pero aquella había dolido como ninguna y no en el aspecto físico. Si había creído que había dejado su rencor del pasado por Potter ahora se daba cuenta que era mentira, lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que nunca y esperaba, de verdad esperaba que el miserable no se apareciera nuevamente por ahí, porque la siguiente vez tendría su varita con él y no se contendría. Potter había simbolizado para él todo lo bueno y ahora, ante sus ojos no era más que un cliente que sabía más sobre su pasado que cualquiera y aquello lo hacía sentir el doble de miserable, San Potter había dejado de serlo.


	9. Como un Slytherin

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cobarde como en aquel momento, jamás había sentido tal nivel de repugnancia hacia sí mismo y aquello le estaba carcomiendo muy lentamente. No sabía lo que le había sucedido, no había pensado, no se había detenido a cavilar nada, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la excitación que golpear a Malfoy en poca ropa le había causado, una terrible decisión, debía agregar, por que aquella noche no solo traicionó su propio juramento de mantenerse fiel a Ginny, si no también aquel de ayudar a Malfoy, de mantenerlo a salvo de todos aquellos que solo querían hacerle daño. Se había trasformado en aquello que tanto había aborrecido y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado, muchísimo, porque follarse a Malfoy había sido una de las experiencias más placenteras que hubiese tenido nunca.

No se sentía como él mismo, se sentía sucio, se sentía corrupto, se sentía sumamente Slytherin, porque aquello que había hecho había sido el producto de sus propios deseos, aquellos que había tenido mucho cuidado de mantener ocultos, bien dentro, donde ni él pudiera percibirlos y aquel sentimiento había salido en el peor —o en el mejor, dependiendo desde que punto de vista se viera— de los momentos, había aprovechado la oportunidad, se había aprovechado de la posición de Draco y de la suya misma como beneficiario de un servicio para obtener aquello que había deseado desde hace meses, pero que su sentido de la bondad, de la justicia, el honor y la pureza le habían impedido hacer. Y se había salido completamente de control, se había dejado llevar por el placer y el deseo, en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Ángel le había regalado.

Y lo peor era que si pudiera volver a hacerlo lo haría. Había pasado noches y días enteros pensando en aquello y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión; Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su mayor obsesión sexual y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas repetir, hundirse en él, escucharlo jadear a su causa, azotarlo contra la pared, ver su blanca piel enrojecer por los golpes, admirar su flexible cuerpo doblado mientras él le penetraba, ver sus manos perder el color por las ataduras, hacerlo silenciar por besos rudos que terminaban en saliva y sangre por todas partes. Y se sentía sumamente enfermo por pensar de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo, su pene reaccionaba positivamente ante la idea del sadomasoquismo, mejor que ante el sexo mojigato que había intentado mantener con Ginny.

Dejar que ella se acostara y penetrarla ya no le causaba nada extraordinario, ponerla en cuatro tampoco y que lo cabalgara apenas y podía describirse como algo medianamente pasable. El colmo de todo era que Potter necesitaba pensar en aquella noche con Malfoy si quería terminar o que se le pusiera dura si quiera y aquello era como parte de su tortura personal por sus pecados, por que ver a Ginny disfrutando, sonriente y amorosa le llenaba el pecho de culpa, duda y remordimiento. Cada día que pasaba junto a ella creía que no podría más con sus acciones, pero se aferraba a aquella relación por motivos que él mismo desconocía. Ginevra era su ancla a la cordura, a lo bueno, a lo que él siempre había sido, a lo que siempre había deseado, al menos hasta que descubrió que había una vida más allá de casarse, tener hijos, una esposa feliz y una casa en el campo lleno de arcoíris y flores.

El haber tenido sexo con un hombre le abrió un panorama completamente diferente de la vida, de repente, la vida que había deseado durante y después de la guerra le parecía patética, él quería experimentar, quería descubrir todos los placeres que el sexo podría brindarle, quería experimentar aquello que él mismo se había prohibido por haber estado demasiado ocupado tratando de no ser asesinado desde su más tierna edad, quería aprovechar su juventud, de repente atarse a una persona le aterraba, de repente poder ser libre y follar con Draco Malfoy le parecía la mejor de las ideas y aun así permanecía atado a su novia como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque tal vez era verdad.

Estar con Ginny era mantener su estilo de vida intacta, era pertenecer a algo, era pertenecer a los Weasley que siempre le habían visto como un hijo, era estar junto a Ron como un verdadero hermano —político— y no como un par de amigos que decían serlo, era estar en las portadas del profeta por algo bueno como "una comida en familia" o "una tarde romántica en el parque", era mantenerse dentro de la costumbre, de lo seguro y de lo conocido. Todos, desde que se habían enamorado en Hogwarts habían esperado que Ginny y él formaran una familia y de cierta forma él mismo creía que era lo mejor, pero su cuerpo opinaba lo contrario y aquello lo tenía confundido.

Ser infiel nunca había estado dentro de sus planes, pero ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás, el solo imaginar que alguien se enterase le carcomía los nervios; podía imaginar la cara de furia de Ron y George, podía imaginar la decepción de los señores Weasley, la desaprobación de Hermione, el enojo de Bill y Charlie. Él no podía permitirse perderlos, eran la única familia que había conocido y definitivamente no quería quedar fuera, no podía darse el lujo de quedar fuera, no después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por él; le habían dado un lugar en su casa, en su mesa, en sus corazones y Harry les había fallado porque el jodido Draco Malfoy encendía cosas en él que no se explicaba.

Ginny le había dicho que no quería que se obsesionara con él  _de nuevo_ y comenzaba a creer que tenía razón, que su obsesión durante sexto año había ido más allá que la curiosidad por descubrirlo en un acto ilícito. Y haciendo memoria, tal vez, solo tal vez, había sentido aquella tensión por Malfoy desde siempre, solo que las cosas eran diferentes ahora, Malfoy ya no era un completo hijo de puta, razón principal por la que él siempre se había mantenido alejado de su culo aristocrático y tal vez, aquel gusto se incrementó por su tendencia a ayudar a gente que había caído en desgracia. Por supuesto que no iba a desmeritar a Draco, el tipo era sumamente atractivo, su cuerpo ejercitado, su rostro de dios griego, sus cabellos perfectos y su actitud seductora, todo ello le atraía como la miel a las moscas y le ponía tan duro que era difícil no pensar en follar con él.

Joder si por eso le había penetrado sin parar nada más había tenido la oportunidad y por ello le había hecho sangrar, por ello se encontraba en aquella situación, sintiéndose completamente miserable consigo mismo, pensando en que era el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, actuando egoístamente, con Draco, con Ginny y con los Weasley. No solo había demostrado ser igual que todos aquellos clientes que frecuentaban el club, sino que además, había roto la confianza que Malfoy había depositado en él; no habían pasado ni quince minutos que el rubio le había confesado sentir respeto por él cuando ya se le estaba parando al azotarlo con aquel látigo de cuero, haciendo de aquel momento uno de los mejores de su vida, aunque Malfoy creyera todo lo contrario.

Y ahora su antiguo rival volvía a odiarlo, como seguramente le odiaría Ginny si se enterara que le había engañado, y su plan de descubrir cómo había sido que todos los hijos de mortífagos habían terminado trabajando en aquel lugar también se había destrozado. Ya no le quedaba más que pena y culpa, toda su vida había criticado a los Slytherin por su forma tan egoísta de ser y él se había convertido precisamente en uno de ellos aun perteneciendo a la casa de Godric, tal vez el sombrero seleccionador siempre había tenido la razón y él hubiera sido una serpiente ejemplar pero ¿de verdad quería serlo? Por supuesto que no, dañar sentimientos no iba con él pero no encontraba la salida a su dilema, alejarse de Ginny significaría perder a los Weasley, y por consecuencia a Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, y estar lejos de Ángel le parecía casi imposible, quería disculparse, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero apostaba toda su fortuna en Gringotts que en realidad Malfoy no le perdonaría y él no se creía capaz de volverlo a forzar a tener sexo. Bien podía quedarse con ambos, como había hecho las primeras semanas de estar con Malfoy, le decía una parte de su mente, bien podía mantener el secreto, estar con Ginny, incluso casarse con ella y mantener el cariño de los Weasley, ser un miembro real de su familia y por las noches buscar a Malfoy, exigirle que le diera lo que solo él podía con ese encanto angelical que poseía, si, bien podía hacerlo, porque podía ¿no?

Como un Slytherin, se estaba portando como un Slytherin y aunque su león interno aún rugía, la verdad era que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. Estúpido Draco Malfoy con sus perfectas y torneadas piernas, con su abdomen de ensueño, sus brazos fuertes y sus hombros anchos, con su piel como la seda y su cabello como de sol, estúpido ángel con sus brillantes ojos grises y sus perfectos labios rosados que nunca había lucido mejor que sobre su polla. Terrible Ginny con su perfecta sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de cariño y su cabello de fuego con olor a flores, con sus perfectas y tiernas pecas, con una familia que él amaba muchísimo y que no quería perder.

Que difícil era ahora la vida para el pobre auror que solo unos meses atrás se jactaba de tener la vida perfecta, una vida que aún podía recuperar, simplemente debía experimentar un poco y con Malfoy si era posible, descubrir todo lo que necesitaba y después de ello ya se establecería con Ginny y fingiría que nada más había pasado. Sí, eso era justamente lo que haría, explorar, descubrir, satisfacerse por un tiempo y luego volvería a ser el mismo y si Malfoy no estaba disponible para él, tal vez podría contratar a alguien más, galeones no le hacían falta, podría pagar sin problemas. Sí, aquella era una solución, al diablo las casas de Hogwarts, aquella era la vida real, no había más Gryffindor o Slytherin y Harry definitivamente no era ni una ni otra y ya no le preocupaba, ya no.

Se colocó su chaqueta, Ginny había querido visitarlo pero él había mentido diciendo que aún tenía trabajo pendiente y ella no insistió, había regresado antes del trabajo solo para arreglarse lo mejor posible, bañarse a conciencia, perfumarse y hasta rasurarse, para pasar por algo de comer, comida fina, algo que Malfoy agradeciera, Italiana de lujo, pero él lo había pagado sin dudar, porque Malfoy lo merecía, su cuerpo, su boca, sus manos, todo él lo merecía. Se encaminó hasta el club con paso decidido, con la varita y la comida guardados en el bolcillo, encontró a la dueña del lugar y pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para que Ángel no bailara esa noche y se dirigiera en aquel mismo instante al cuarto rosa, le pediría disculpas por su puesto y esperaba que las aceptara.

Se encaminó despreocupadamente hasta la habitación, sin que nadie lo guiara, Nott lo miraba desde la barra con sumo desprecio y Zabini había chocado con el apropósito, tal vez recordándole que lastimar a Draco podía causarle problemas. Pero ni Blaise ni Theodore le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, así que ignorándolos por completo se encaminó hasta el cuarto aún vacío, sirvió un poco de vino en un par de copas y las colocó junto con la comida en la mesita en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero intentó ignorar el hecho y concentrarse en lo realmente importante, aquella sería la primera vez en dos semanas que veía a Draco de nuevo.

¿Se habría acostado con alguien más? Se preguntó y de inmediato se sintió incomodo por la respuesta, sí, seguramente sí, Draco no era suyo, por mucho que así lo hubiera sentido cuando habían tenido sexo, Malfoy había besado otras bocas, había bailado para otros, había follado con otras más, él no era exclusivo de Harry, no desde que había dejado de ir al club al menos. Ya tendría tiempo de corregirlo, se dijo, a partir de aquella noche Draco Malfoy, Ángel volvería a ser exclusivamente suyo, al menos hasta que decidiera que era suficiente y por fin pudiera quitarse de encima aquella tentación. Esperaba que no fuese difícil, las cosas nuevas y prohibidas siempre eran más emocionantes, así que cuando ya hubiese descubierto todo lo que debía, podría pasar de largo aquella fase de su vida y continuar, como si nunca hubiera seguido a Malfoy a través de las oscuras calles del Londres mágico.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y él se puso de pie de inmediato, como todo un caballero. Ángel vestía su típico traje blanco, adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Su mirada predadora desapareció en cuanto lo miró, era obvio que le odiaba, pero Harry no esperaba menos, así que tranquilamente se quedó ahí esperando el primer insulto o el primer golpe, esperaba que Malfoy se contuviera lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño y dañarse a sí mismo por ello. Y así fue, Draco entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, mirando inquisitivamente la mesa donde el vino y la comida italiana reposaban, Harry no sabía si hablar o mantener el terreno neutral, pero lo que si sabía era que, cada vez le costaba más alejarse de su cuerpo, mantenerse lejos de sus labios y de su textura suave.

—Te traje la cena —dijo con tono tranquilo y amable, sabía que estaba actuando un tanto manipulador, pero a esas alturas ya había hecho cosas peores ¿qué importaba?

—Parece que no temes ser expuesto a todo el mundo, ¿es que acaso mi amenaza no te quedó clara? —respondió con voz fría que a Harry le recordó al Draco del colegio y aquello le hizo sentir excitado.

—He venido a pedirte disculpas —dijo dándose valor ahora que el tema había salido— te lastimé, me dejé llevar y lo siento, Malfoy. Pero ya no voy a mentirme, ni mentirte, me gustas, muchísimo y yo llevaba esperando por ello más tiempo del que creí, mi amistad, el tiempo sin tener contacto sexual no fue falso, yo de verdad quería ayudarte, por favor, perdóname.

El rubio lo miró aún junto a la puerta, con una mirada fría y las cejas alzadas, tal vez no creyéndose que Harry Potter estuviese disculpándose con él. Entonces, para sorpresa de Potter el rostro de Malfoy se relajó y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de suficiencia, descolocándolo completamente. El rubio caminó hasta él, retomando su andar peligroso y su expresión seductora, Malfoy acarició su rostro un poco, causándole sensaciones intensas por todo su cuerpo y finalmente se sentó frente a la mesa, tomando un poco de aquella comida italiana como si nada hubiera pasado. Potter se quedó aún de pie, con la sensación del tacto de Malfoy invadiéndolo, recordándole porque estaba ahí.

—Pensé que eras un Gryffindor —dijo Malfoy de repente, para inmediatamente después tomar un sorbo de su vino, de aquella manera parecía un rey y Harry se hubiera postrado a sus pies si se lo hubiera pedido— pero has venido aquí con regalos y palabras de disculpa después de dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para pensar, aclarar... ¿dime Potter, a que has venido realmente?

Harry se tensó de inmediato, sus intenciones habían sido descubiertas, aunque realmente no era de menos, Draco Malfoy había sido el rey de Slytherin por años, un Malfoy ejemplar, burlarse de su astucia o su intelecto sería una ofensa y Potter había sido demasiado ingenuo en ese aspecto, nadie lo culpaba, su nueva actitud era relativamente nueva, le hacía falta práctica porque cuando él iba Malfoy ya había dado diez vuelvas al arte de ser una serpiente fría y calculadora. Ahora tenía de dos, seguir pretendiendo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando o ser descaradamente directo, ¿Qué apreciaría más un Malfoy? ¿Su habilidad para mantener las apariencias o la sinceridad descarada?

—¿Te gustó la comida? —preguntó tomando asiento a su lado, haciendo que Malfoy alzase las cejas y arrebatándole delicadamente su copa de vino, sorbiendo de ella sin importarle que tuviera una propia.

—De buena calidad —admitió un tanto asombrado y Harry se regocijó de haber actuado bien.

—Mis disculpas fueron sinceras —dijo entonces, sirviéndole más vino.

—Pero hay algo más...

—Que me gustas también es cierto.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos durante un momento y Harry esperó que de verdad no tuviera que pedirle que le enseñara todo lo que sabía sobre sexo, esperó que las sutilezas Slytherin que él jamás había dominado salieran bien, o tendría que recurrir a su lado Gryffindor y pedirle en voz alta que se acostara con él, que le ayudase a experimentar, que no intentaría indagar en su trabajo o su contrato con  _Cherry_ , que lo único que deseaba era tener su cuerpo nuevamente o moriría. Bueno, recurrir al dramatismo Hufflepuff tampoco podía ser mala idea, tal vez si se humillaba lo suficiente Malfoy accedería, ya no le importaba ser su burla, incluso le parecía excitante ser pisoteado por él, tal vez aquellos videos porno no habían sido la mejor de las ideas.

Pero nada más fue necesario, Malfoy dio el último bocado a su comida, lamiendo la cuchara de más, de manera provocativa y Harry sintió que la piel se le erizaba, Draco le miraba con las pupilas expandidas en deseo y lujuria, había funcionado. El rubio sorbió de lo último de su vino y se puso de pie, dejando a Harry con su vino en mano, embelesado por los movimientos felinos de su acompañante. Draco se acercó hasta el armario donde guardaba sus atuendos y sus juguetes, miró a Potter una vez más antes de colocar las manos sobre las manijas y preguntó:

—¿Estás aquí únicamente por el sexo, cierto? —Potter asintió mientras sentía el rubor inundar sus mejillas— ¿Y me dejarás enseñarte? —el moreno volvió a asentir y Draco sonrió complacido —¿qué hay de la Weasley?

—Ella no existe aquí dentro —su lengua respondió por sí sola, él jamás hubiera dicho aquello.

—De acuerdo... entonces Potter, ¿te gustaría jugar?

Harry asintió sin atreverse a ponerse de pie, sintiendo como su pene despertaba de su letargo ante la sola idea de lo que vendría a continuación. Malfoy se adentró en el armario y tardó bastante en volver, Potter miró con la respiración entrecortada que entre sus manos sujetaba unas esposas, un látigo corto y algo que parecía una correa y que había visto en varios videos, la bolita de goma iba dentro de la boca y te impedía hablar. La imagen de Malfoy amordazado y atado a la cama le hizo vibrar expectante, pero los ojos de su acompañante le decían que las cosas no serían así.

—¿No creías que te perdonaría tan fácilmente, verdad? —preguntó complacido con la cara de incertidumbre que Harry sabía tenía puesta en aquel momento.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió.

—Estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo, Potter, pero aún me debes lo de la última vez y, a menos que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio, no voy a dejarte las cosas fáciles. —Potter miró el látigo y las esposas, luego miró a Malfoy, claramente inseguro. — No voy a lastimarte como tú a mí... —dijo el rubio y la culpa subió por su garganta haciéndolo decir:

—De acuerdo.

Ángel dejó todos sus juguetes sobre enorme cama al centro de la sala y se encaminó hasta Potter que tomó un gran sorbo de vino directo de la botella, dándose valor para continuar con lo que había empezado. Malfoy no perdió el tiempo en tonterías, lo puso de pie tomándolo delicadamente por los hombros y comenzó a besarlo efusivamente, haciendo que Potter se relajara hasta tal punto que casi había olvidado su temor inicial. Lo arrastró hasta la cama entre caricias por debajo de la ropa y besos apasionados que fueron de su boca a su oreja y luego a su cuello, la ropa fue desapareciendo paulatinamente y el sabor de Malfoy era tan adictivo que, cuando se encontró desnudo bajo la cama apenas y se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a eso. Era hipnotizante volver a aquello, el goce de lo prohibido lo invadía completamente y era difícil de controlar.

Malfoy le besaba con una maestría sin igual, le acariciaba como un verdadero experto, haciéndole sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo el placer, la tentación, el pecado y la lujuria, emborrachándolo cada vez más y más y más. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Malfoy con bastante premura pero no por eso se permitía perder los detalles de su piel que a simple vista no contenía ningún defecto; los vellos que se erizaban con su contacto, las cicatrices que se había hecho solo él sabía como, el sudor que le recorría pese al ligero esfuerzo que era acariciarse y restregarse como si la vida se les fuese en ello y los pequeños y escasos lunares que poseía.

Todo era demasiado rudo, jadeos de desesperación, apretones, mordidas, lamidas, todo era sexual y grotesco, pero placentero y excitante, el pene de Draco estaba tan duro como el suyo, se restregaban uno contra otro y Harry creía que podría terminar solo con eso, pero los planes de Malfoy iban más allá que solo restregarse mutuamente, si Harry había ido a aprender, él le enseñaría, le mostraría las maravillas del sexo desenfrenado. Potter sintió las delgadas manos de Malfoy colocarse en sus caderas y luego presionarlo con fuerza para girarlo sobre si mismo, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo, acción que solo le hizo sentir más caliente, no sabía lo que vendría a continuación pero viniendo de Malfoy seguramente sería maravilloso.

Sus manos fueron atadas sobre su cabeza con las esposas, manteniéndolo completamente inmóvil, boca abajo, sintió al rubio restregarse contra su desnudo culo, uno y otra vez, siendo separados únicamente por aquella trusa que tanto le había fascinado la primera vez que la había mirado. Malfoy se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir toda su dureza, acto ante el cual su pene dio un saltito, ansioso.

—Ahora auror Potter ¿tiene algo que decir antes de ser silenciado por completo? —preguntó sosteniendo la mordaza muy cerca de sus labios.

—Merlín,  _Draco_...—fue lo único que pudo decir y Malfoy metió aquella bolita negra en su boca y amarró las citas detrás de su cabeza, su lengua palpaba el agradable sabor a manzana del juguete, estaba salivando de más pero no le importaba, se sentía jodidamente bien estar sometido de aquella manera.

—Ya que no puede hablar, señor auror, quiero escucharlo gemir fuerte.

Harry sintió las manos de Draco nuevamente sobre sus caderas, levantándolas, haciendo que su trasero quedara al aire, expuesto. Y entonces comenzó. Los golpes del látigo eran fuertes y precisos, el plástico azotando contra sus nalgas le producía un enfermizo placer que repentinamente se tornaba en dolor y luego de nuevo a placer, una y otra vez. Sabía que Malfoy se estaba desquitando por lo de la última noche, sus golpes estaban llenos de rencor y frustración, formaban taches sobre su espalda y sus nalgas, le marcaban fuertemente, pero aquello en vez de molestarle le hacían jadear como un perro, la mordaza estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero queriendo complacer a su compañero jadeaba fuertemente, disfrutando de aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que su duro pene pronto comenzó a gotear el líquido pre seminal y la frustración de no poderle decir a Malfoy que estaba listo le mataba lenta y dulcemente.

Entonces los azotes se detuvieron y Harry suspiró, le ardía, pero joder, le ardía de manera placentera. Malfoy entonces se inclinó sobre su culo, sintió su respiración cerca de su entrada y luego algo que sin duda era su lengua, su rosada lengua dentro de él, abriéndose paso, penetrándolo de manera exquisita ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué jamás lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero ahora que lo había descubierto no quería dejarlo pasar, joder, si hubiera sabido años antes que Malfoy era mejor con la lengua haciendo aquello seguramente hubiera dejado de insultarlo por los pasillo y se hubiera arrodillado para pedirle que hiciera su magia.

Después de unos minutos que a Harry se le antojaron cortos Malfoy se detuvo y se posicionó contra el cuerpo de Harry y con un susurro lubricó su entrada para inmediatamente después decirle al oído.

—Esto va a doler, cabrón...

Y se clavó en el con saña, hasta el fondo, desgarrando el interior del auror, pero contrario a lo que Harry hubiera esperado, Malfoy no comenzó moverse de inmediato, si no que esperó y Harry lo agradeció mentalmente, porque aquello ardía como los mil demonios. Se obligó a relajarse, aquello estaba bien, Malfoy estaba en su derecho, solo esperaba pasar del dolor a placer rápidamente. Y así fue.

Malfoy comenzó a moverse mientras murmuraba una sarta de groserías y vulgaridades que elevaron el libido del auror hasta niveles que no creía posibles, jamás había amado tanto la manera en que Draco Malfoy maldecía entre dientes, y lo amó aun más cuando su próstata fue encontrada y golpeada sin cesar, sintió que se partía a la mitad, pero aquel dolor le hacía sentir bien, completamente estimulado, igual que los golpes con el látigo. Mentalmente gemía el nombre de Malfoy, físicamente jadeaba cosas inentendibles mientras la mordaza cada vez parecía más una tortura, él necesitaba expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con Draco Malfoy montándolo como si no hubiera un mañana y disfrutando de lo apretado de su ano y Harry sintió que se corría.

La necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo era intensa, pero con las manos esposadas era imposible y parecía que parte de la tortura de la serpiente era dejarlo así hasta que el clímax llegara, justo como él había hecho cuando se lo había follado sobre la pared. Era cruel, pero delicioso de cierta forma. Una embestida tras otra sentía que su cuerpo se derrumbaba, era exquisito tener el pene de Draco dentro de él, pese a que nunca se había preguntado lo que ser follado significaría y entonces se corrió, fuertemente, con un grito ahogado por la mordaza, fue uno de los orgasmos más largos de su vida, corriéndose a chorros sobre la cama mientras Malfoy se vaciaba dentro de él y le golpeaba las nalgas con fuerza.


	10. De roles y disfraces

Harry se quedó acostado con las manos atadas a los costados de la cama, al igual que sus piernas, completamente extendidas sobre el colchón y atadas de manera ruda, tanto que la circulación de sus extremidades era escasa, pero aquello importaba poco, él vestía su túnica de Gryffindor y Draco pronto saldría del armario vistiendo la suya de Slytherin y estaba tan ansioso que su pene se encontraba completamente erecto, como una carpa debajo de la oscura túnica.

Aquella no era la primera vez que se disfrazaban y seguían algún papel, llevaban viéndose para experimentar con sus cuerpos poco más de tres meses, estaban por finalizar noviembre y Harry podía decir que aquellos meses de tener a Draco Malfoy habían sido los mejores de su vida sexual, porque Draco sabía muchas, muchas cosas que había enseñado a Harry gustoso, concentrándose más en la práctica y dejando totalmente de lado la teoría. Y Harry jamás creyó que llegaría a pensarlo, pero en realidad el rubio era un maestro paciente y apasionado, lo guiaba con palabras, gestos y acciones y Harry estaba complacido de ser su alumno.

Cuando estaba con Ángel el mundo exterior dejaba de existir para él, tal cual había prometido cuando el acuerdo inicial había tomado lugar, y se dejaba arrastrar por esas intensas emociones que había descubierto Draco era el único capaz de causar en él, el deseo, la lujuria, la excitación, la pasión y hasta el ligero cariño que había crecido entre ellos. Ahora que ambos conocían sus identidades era mucho más fácil hablar, era mucho más fácil ser ellos mismos o fingir ser otras personas, era mucho más fácil entregarse, era mucho más fácil desinhibirse y la química entre ellos solo fortalecía aquel lazo carnal que los unía, elevándolos hasta niveles de éxtasis que hasta meses atrás ninguno había experimentado.

Harry estaba satisfecho, no solo se había salido con la suya y había logrado mantener la estadía de Ginny en Grimmauld Place durante el verano y ver a Malfoy a escondidas, sino que además había establecido su compromiso con ella; se casarían tal cual estaba planeado en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, los Weasley estaban más que contentos, el profeta no dejaba de hablar de otra cosa y Draco ni si quiera parecía inmutarse por el hecho de que su amante fuese a formalizar su compromiso, por supuesto que Harry lo había puesto al corriente primero que a nadie y aunque había puesto fecha limite a sus encuentros nocturnos hasta la noche anterior a la boda, la verdad es que Potter no estaba tan seguro de querer dejar aquello que había empezado.

Draco era un gran amante, tanto como dominante como sumiso y era muy discreto, —aunque tampoco era que tuviera otra opción— en ocasiones era cariñoso y hasta atento, después de la tensión inicial por la manera en que su relación había comenzado ambos habían sabido acoplarse el uno al otro, aún habían hostilidades de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente se llevaban muy bien, habían aprendido a leer los gestos del otro, sus movimientos, sus tonos de voz y, aunque habían discutido al menos un par de veces —por sus actitudes tan explosivas— la verdad era que se llevaban muy bien.

La confusión inicial y la culpa que Harry había experimentado cuando todo había iniciado se había desvanecido, sus dudas y sus reproches mentales también. Ya no tenía problemas con portarse como un Slytherin siendo un Gryffindor ni tenía prejuicios sobre nada, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba actuando mal pero mientras nadie se enterara nada malo podía pasar y como Draco era el único que conocía su verdadera identidad y no podía revelarla a nadie por su contrato, pues estaba a salvo y podría seguir con lo suyo sin mayores problemas.

Había pasado cada noche desde que Draco le había perdonado experimentando un montón de cosas que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle a Ginny, pero sin duda, su favorita era aquella que estaba a punto de experimentar, porque adentrarse en un role era sumamente excitante y bizarro también, había dejado de contar la cantidad de veces que Draco le había arrestado por mala conducta y exhibicionismo, las veces que él le había intentado detectar alguna enfermedad inexistente con el pretexto de examinar su pene con la boca, las veces que habían fingido ser completos desconocidos, pero la mejor de todas era cuando fingían ser ellos mismos, ellos a los dieciséis años, odiándose y maldiciéndose, siendo sumamente desagradables el uno con el otro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y a Harry le ponía muchísimo ese Draco Malfoy, el bastardo misterioso que le jodía cada que se encontraban, aquel que se burlaba de sus gafas o de su ropa ridículamente grande, el que le retaba a duelos a media noche, aquel que sonreía de manera arrogante hacia el enemigo, como si pudiera aplastarlo solo con eso, el mismo chico que había odiado por años y que ahora era uno de sus mas grandes fetiches, porque Draco Malfoy no estaba hecho para someterse a nadie, él era un Malfoy y era el papel que mejor interpretaba, orgulloso, elegante, frio y calculador, completamente diferente a Ángel, el chico que no tenía de otra más que dejarse pisotear por sus clientes y someterse a sus exigencias.

A veces Potter se encontraba a si mismo reprochándose el haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de la química entre él y Malfoy, aunque al parecer Malfoy se había dado cuenta de ello desde tercer año y había sido muy hábil ignorándola por el simple hecho de que se detestaban o al menos eso parecía. A esas alturas a ambos les parecía que solo habían disfrazado con odio la atracción mutua que tenían, habían disfrazado la tensión sexual con maleficios e insultos infundados, lo que en el momento había sido lo mejor; Harry Potter enredándose con un Mortífago no hubiera sido rentable, pero ahora ninguno de los dos era el mismo chiquillo de diecisiete años en medio de una guerra y podían dejar que aquella química fluyera.

Aquel había sido el flirteo más largo del universo, pensaba Harry, pero suponía que la espera había valido la pena, al menos ahora estaba disfrutando de ello como nunca, aunque la verdad lamentaba tener que dejarlo en aquel momento y pensaba que Draco también lo lamentaría pues no había nadie que le hiciera sentir como Harry lo hacía, nadie lo trataba como él y definitivamente nadie se preocupaba por hacerlo sentir como él, cuando Harry se enlazara, Malfoy volvería a ser de todo el club, exponiéndose a los golpes físicos y emocionales a los que, después de seis meses, seguramente se había desacostumbrado.

Aún a sabiendas de esto Malfoy no había abierto la boca, nada de lo que Harry hiciera le convencía de contarle lo que ocurría con los empleados en el  _Lonely Hearts Night Club_ , y la verdad era que Potter estaba preocupado, en el tiempo que llevaba de cliente, al menos dos bailarines habían sido asesinados por alguno de sus clientes, los cuales se daban a la fuga, impunes por el simple hecho de que sus identidades estaban bien resguardadas por la política del club. Y temía por Draco, estaba seguro que él y Nott eran de los ex mortífagos más odiados del mundo mágico y aún no terminaba de entender como ambos se las habían arreglado para mantenerse a salvo.

El auror por supuesto había intentado hacer sus investigaciones pero sin frutos realmente; sus avances eran mínimos, sabía que Draco trabajaba bajo contrato, uno que le impedía indagar en la vida personal de sus clientes o revelar sus identidades si llegaba a descubrirla, tenía sumamente prohibido agredir físicamente a sus clientes aún en defensa propia, si lo hacía era castigado con un maleficio que se encargaba de abrir todas sus cicatrices hasta regresarlas a un estado que parecían completamente recientes, el contrato le impedía rehusarse a hacer cualquier actividad sexual que el cliente le pidiera, aún si eso lo lastimaba. Pero existían muchos agujeros en todo aquello, Harry aún no estaba seguro de que Malfoy hubiera firmado aquel contrato voluntariamente o no, no sabía si había sido engañado y lo más importante, la identidad de Cherry era completamente desconocida, la mujer parecía una squib cualquiera, pero su rostro no aparecía en ninguno de los registros del ministerio, por lo que era obvio que estaba usando algo para ocultar su verdadera apariencia, y su nombre por supuesto tampoco era el real. Potter también creía que era probable que Malfoy no pudiera hablar por el contrato pero no estaba seguro de cuáles serían las consecuencias si hablaba.

Que Harry lo considerara un amante no significaba que no lo considerara un amigo y quería ayudarle, porque el no podría seguir con la farsa toda su vida... ¿o sí? No lo sabía, no se imaginaba dejando a sus hijos en casa, irse a trabajar, pasar a ver a su amante y luego volver con su esposa a su cálido y soñado hogar, aunque tampoco se imaginaba lejos de Draco y sus adictivos besos sabor a manzana mezclado con licor. A veces creía que se había apresurado a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, pero tampoco había tenido más opción, ella había sospechado algo y él había tenido que inventarse que había estado ausente por que estaba buscando el anillo de compromiso perfecto, ella por su puesto le había creído y ya no había podido zafarse de aquello. 

Malfoy salió del armario completamente vestido de Slytherin, con su cabello peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y con su varita en mano, cargando algunos libros de pociones y encantamientos que le daban realismo al asunto, entonces la sala cambió por completo, ahora se encontraban en las mazmorras donde tomaban pociones, rodeados por las estanterías y las mesas, Harry estaba atado al escritorio que había pertenecido a Snape y luego a Slughorn, completamente inmóvil mientras Draco se acercaba hasta él con paso lento e indiferente, tal cual hubiera hecho en aquel tiempo en que ambos eran estudiantes.

—Pero si es San Potter... —dijo con gesto desagradable— ¿dónde está tu séquito de seguidores? Ya sabes, la comadreja y la sangre sucia?

—No hables así de mis amigos, Malfoy —les defendió, metiéndose en el papel mientras el rubio dejaba sus libros a un lado.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y lo miró con curiosidad bastante bien disimulada.

—Intentabas robar los ingredientes de Snape, por eso has terminado atado al escritorio... —dijo divertido— no puedo esperar a que llegue, esta vez seguramente tendrás detención lo que resta del año —Harry bufó con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

—Escucha Malfoy, yo sé que tú sabes cómo sacarme de aquí, así que has algo bueno por una vez en tu maldita vida y ayúdame.

—No lo sé, Potter, no estas siendo muy amable y la verdad no le veo nada beneficioso a esto ¿Qué voy a ganar si te ayudo a salir de esto? —se recargó en el escritorio y comenzó a jugar con su varita, tocando la entrepierna del moreno de manera premeditada, acariciándola lentamente.

—Malfoy, esto es importante... por favor...

—Oh... nuestro héroe se ha doblegado... —exclamó divertido, Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar un jadeo por la manera en que Malfoy lo tocaba — está bien, Potty, voy a ayudarte, pero antes quiero mi compensación.

—Lo que sea, pero que sea rápido, Snape va a llegar en cualquier momento...

—De acuerdo, —dijo divertido subiéndose a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el escritorio rechinara ligeramente— relájate Potter, serán los mejores minutos de tu vida.

Aquella promesa le hizo gemir suavemente mientras Malfoy comenzaba a frotar su trasero contra su ya erecto pene, de manera lenta y tortuosa, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba más cerca estaba de correrse y no quería hacerlo sobre sus ropas, pero él estaba atado y Malfoy parecía realmente inmerso en su papel, el gesto en su rostro denotaba arrogancia pura mientras lo hacía sufrir lentamente por la frustración sexual. No fue hasta minutos después que Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró sobre los labios de Potter.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado esto, pero tú, grandísimo idiota, siempre junto la Weasley o Chang... ahora eres solo mío, Potty Potter —y ahí estaba de nuevo, el jueguito del "hace mucho que buscaba esto de ti" el favorito de Draco al parecer.

—No juegues conmigo Malfoy —aquella era su frase favorita, porque aquello siempre impulsaba al rubio a detenerse, mirarlo con una ceja arriba sonreír de manera petulante y responder:

—Nadie está jugando Potter —e inmediatamente después se aventuraba a devorar su boca.

Y aquello sucedió exactamente de aquella manera, Draco lo besó como demandándole algo que Harry no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que se sentía exigente, mientras sus manos se abrían paso entre se túnica, prácticamente arrancándole la corbata escarlata y dorado. Los labios de Malfoy siempre eran fríos y refrescantes, embriagadores, le recorrieron por la mandíbula y llegaron hasta su pecho. Mientras las manos hábiles de Slytherin le desabotonaban la camisa y le abrían la túnica.

—Malfoy... —Decía entre jadeos.

—Draco... —le corrigió mientras lamía uno de sus pezones —llámame Draco,  _Harry..._

El pelinegro detuvo sus jadeos solo para percatarse de que aquella era la primera vez que él le pedía algo como eso, cosa que olvidó casi de inmediato, pues Malfoy ya estaba bajando por su abdomen, hasta su ombligo, rodeándolo con la lengua, usando sus dedos para juguetear con sus endurecidos pezones. La mano izquierda de Malfoy bajó hábilmente hasta el pantalón de Potter y lo desabrochó sin problemas, haciendo que Harry soltara ese  _Draco_  que se había estado ahogando en su garganta. Y la sensación fue cálida y muy agradable... algo revoloteó dentro de su pecho pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora estaba realmente ocupado con otras cosas. Malfoy dejó todas sus tareas para concentrarse en quitarse la túnica del colegio y deshacerse de sus pantalones con ayuda de su varita, debajo del uniforme vestía unos ajustados calzoncillos negros que marcaban su erección a la perfección, bajó por completo los pantalones de Potter y en el último momento liberó su erección de la ropa interior.

El rubio se relamió los labios con gesto pecaminoso y entonces se lanzó sobre ella lamiendo, chupando y succionando todo lo que podía, haciendo que Potter se derritiera bajo su contacto, Malfoy podía hacer maravillas con su boca, con su lengua, con su garganta y sus mejillas, daba las mejores mamadas del mundo y Harry era fiel testigo de ello —si se ignoraba el hecho de que Potter en realidad no había recibido mamadas de diferentes personas—.

—Snape... él... prisa... —fue lo único que alcanzó a articular cuando sintió que se correría por la felación.

Malfoy quién se había quedado únicamente con la corbata de Slytherin colgando de su cuello se separó y sonrió con suficiencia, colocándose sobre sus caderas una vez más y bajando sus propios calzoncillos solo lo suficiente para que su trasero estuviera al descubierto y su erección fuese liberada. Y entonces se empaló en él con un gesto de suma satisfacción que casi hace que Harry se corra con solo mirarlo. Malfoy era estrecho y cálido, le absorbía deliciosamente y le llevaba hasta las estrellas con solo aquello. Era sublime y Harry no creía ser capaz nunca de acostumbrarse a tan maravillosa sensación. El rubio se había lubricado a sí mismo, así que suponía que el hechizo de protección también estaba funcionando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de distraerse para no correrse antes de que su compañero comenzara a moverse.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy, indescifrable como pocas veces desde que se habían reencontrado, pero éste cambió su expresión rápidamente cuando comenzó a subir y bajar, lentamente, muy lentamente, empalándose hasta el fondo, disfrutando de la longitud del pene de aquel que alguna vez había sido su enemigo. Y Harry disfrutaba de aquello como nunca, de la sensación de estarse prendiendo en fuego, de la sensación de la tela que no había sido retirada de ella pegándose a su cuerpo sudoroso por la excitación. Malfoy cabalgándolo era una de las cosas más sexys del mundo y la vista, el tacto y hasta el olor, todo para él era embriagante e hipnotizante. Pese a que el acto en si le obligaba a cerrar los ojos él se negaba a obedecer, prefería perderse en los grises orbes de Malfoy que lo miraban en todo momento, como desafiándolo si quiera a parpadear. Y era sublime.

Sintió su orgasmo cerca, Malfoy subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, él no podía mover ni las piernas, ni las manos y lo más que deseaba era sujetarlo por las caderas, pero era imposible, así que esperó a que el clímax llegara, ansiaba correrse dentro de aquel torneado y perfecto cuerpo, ansiaba llenarlo con su esencia, marcarlo como  _suyo_ , como había hecho ya muchísimas veces.

—Di me nombre —le exigió el rubio, aun cabalgándolo.

— _Draco_... —dijo sin dudar.

—Si...  _Harry._

— _Draco..._ —repitió.

—No vuelvas con ella Potter, no vuelvas con Ginevra —le exigió.

Y entonces no supo que responder, ya no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese parte del juego y algo similar al miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho, Malfoy jamás le había dicho nada similar, aunque bien podría estar muy dentro del rol, si, podía ser eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía sincero? No importó, Harry se corrió dentro de Draco y el rubio se corrió sobre su propio abdomen con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos apretados fuertemente, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su abdomen marcado por el esfuerzo, y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo de manera sensual. Entonces el rubio se inclinó y le besó los labios, había sido un beso dulce y cálido, como solo habían compartido una vez, antes de que Harry le revelara quién era en realidad. Se bajó de su cuerpo, limpiando el semen que escurría por sus piernas con un movimiento de varita y colocándose nuevamente el uniforme, Harry pensó que estaba fingiendo su incomodidad bastante bien.

Las ataduras se desvanecieron con un movimiento de varita de Malfoy y Harry se sentó en el escritorio, subiendo su ropa interior y sus pantalones pero sin molestarse en abrocharlos, el rubio le dedicó una mirada indiferente y terminó de colocarse la túnica. Harry pensó que había algo diferente en él, pero era hora de volver a casa, así que con un pase de su propia varita de colocó su ropa normal y Malfoy desapareció aún con el uniforme de Slytherin tras la puerta del armario, el cuarto rosa volvió a la normalidad y Potter se preguntó si debía esperar a que el ojigris saliera.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó tocando la puerta del armario.

—Lárgate Potter —respondió.

Harry creyendo que aún seguían el juego y tal cual ya había hecho antes, simplemente tomó su chaqueta de la barra de licor, tomó un trago de whisky de fuego y salió del club completamente satisfecho, pensando en que aquel juego de roles había salido bastante bien y que, probablemente en la siguiente ocasión que se encontraran podrían intentarlo de nuevo, incluso cambiar de personalidades le parecía excitante, esperaba que Malfoy accediera.

Aquella noche Harry Potter llegó a su apartamento sin imaginarse que las cosas se complicarían para él, una vez más. 


	11. Sentimientos idiotas

El frío ya era palpable en su apartamento, llevaba de aquella manera un mes y sin embargo no era capaz de acostumbrarse, pese a la calefacción y a los montones de cobertores que descansaban sobre su cama. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y le helaba el alma, no solo era en clima, era porque era  _ese_ día, aquel que le ponía de peor humor que cualquiera, aquel que le arrastraba al pasado y a la depresión que nunca había sido capaz de superar después de que sus padres fueran apartados de su lado. Y era doloroso, el frío lo sentía en el cuerpo, sí, pero también en su ser y le recordaba lo miserable que era su vida y el hecho de que jamás podría hacer nada para arreglarlo excepto tal vez esperar.

Desde que había salido libre de Azkaban y había dejado a sus padres atrás, sufriendo en aquella fría y oscura celda, el remordimiento y la culpa por haberlos abandonado le carcomían y se intensificaban cada que la fecha del Yule estaba cerca y llegaban a la cúspide esa misma noche, mientras se embriagaba en su apartamento recordando su vida pasada, cuando todo era más fácil, cuando había sido un chiquillo insoportable y totalmente a ajeno a los asuntos de los adultos, ajeno a la magia oscura y a Lord Voldemort.

El Yule le traían nostalgia y suma tristeza, sus ganas de levantarse de la cama en aquella fecha eran casi nulas y solo se interrumpían por las breves visitas de Pansy, Blaise, Greg y Theo quienes al igual que él se encontraban completamente solos, completamente abandonados. No era que ellos celebraran algo en absoluto, desde el final de la guerra que no celebraban ninguna fecha especial, ni las navidades o el Halloween, no celebraban sus cumpleaños, ni san Valentín, para ellos aquellas fechas eran nimiedades comparadas con sus vidas, llenas de porquería y desolación. ¿Qué caso tenía celebrar el Yule si no había una familia con la que compartir una cena? ¿Qué caso tenía celebrar el día de brujas si la magia familiar que los unía casi por completo se había extinguido? ¿Qué caso tenía san Valentín si las personas que más amabas se encontraban lejos de ti, sin posibilidad de volverlas a ver? ¿Qué caso tenía celebrar un año más dentro de una vida de mierda? Para Draco y todos sus amigos no valía ni si quiera mencionarlo, para ellos no valía nada.

Si a los Malfoy les hubieran dicho que perder la guerra les costaría mucho más que sus vidas seguramente Lucius no se hubiera empecinado en seguir y Narcissa no hubiera ido tras él ciegamente y si a Draco se lo hubieran dicho hubiera hecho todo lo posible por persuadir a sus padres, habría buscado la ayuda de Dumbledore desde el principio, no hubiese sido arrogante ni orgulloso, se hubiese tragado su cobardía y hubiera hecho lo que fuese, lo que fuese que tuviese en sus manos para recuperar a sus padres, por recuperar su lazo familiar. Pero había sido ciego y manipulable, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que estar junto a Voldemort no significaba libertad para los magos y brujas, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que se estaban dirigiendo hacia la perdición sin opción de retorno.

Y ahora se encontraba completamente solo, sin su madre compartiendo alguna noticia de la alta sociedad mientras tomaban chocolate caliente preparado exquisitamente por alguno de sus elfos, sin su padre llegando con unos finísimos regalos de Yule y una sonrisa que pocas veces se podía ver en su frio y estoico rostro. Se encontraba completamente deprimido y sintiéndose como idiota por permitirse tal debilidad, pero era imposible alejarla de su mente, la tristeza le invadía cada poro de la piel y la pudría lenta y dolorosamente. Se había prometido ser fuerte, por sus padres, por la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había otorgado, pero cada vez era mucho más difícil mantenerse de pie, cada vez era más difícil no hundirse en la oscuridad.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las imágenes del pasado, a aquellos recuerdos de cuando tenía una vida feliz y plena que nunca supo apreciar del todo y se daba de golpes mentales una y otra vez por haber sido tan desagradecido cuando la vida le sonreía, no porque extrañase las cosas materiales, él había aprendido a vivir con lo mínimo y aquello no era un problema, el dinero era nada comparado con la falta de cariño, con el amor que una familia puede brindarte, era nada comparado con un abrazo cariñoso, con un besito en la frente y las charlas nocturnas, era nada comparado con las cartas que le deseaban buenos días y las horas del té durante el verano, era nada comparado con el simple y minúsculo detalle de saber que tienes a alguien y Draco no tenía a nadie.

Era verdad que sus amigos velaban por él, tanto como él velaba por ellos, pero aquello jamás sería lo mismo, se sentía tan distante del mundo, como un fantasma que no puede ser percibido por los muggles, se sentía invisible y ni las palabras de Pansy de que todo mejoraría le traían paz, como el sexo cariñoso con Nott tampoco lo hacían y sabía que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, sabía que debía dejar de tragarse su miseria si no quería que aquello lo siguiera consumiendo, pero no se le ocurría peor idea que esa, sus amigos estaban tan jodidos como él ¿Qué podrían decirle para hacerle sentir alivio? Nada que no hubieran dicho antes, palabras que ni ellos mismos se creían porque para las personas como ellos no existía un futuro brillante, estaban atrapados en una vida que los condenaba, que les acusaba y les castigaba por las acciones de sus familias o las de ellos mismos.

Su única opción siempre sería la misma, como cada año que pasaba, dejar que sus sentimientos negativos le consumieran ese día, ese día y no otro, porque ser débil por más tiempo no era un lujo que pudiera darse, él debía mantenerse fuerte, fuerte para soportar los bailes al centro del escenario, para soportar las diminutas ropas que denigraban su cuerpo, para soportar el licor que aborrecía pero que debía consumir para soportar la humillación y la degradación, debía ser fuerte para soportar el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir algo por el idiota de Harry Potter y no caer a sus pies como toda la jodida comunidad mágica había hecho, porque él, de entre todos los magos del mundo era quién menos oportunidad tenía de ser correspondido y aquello dolía.

Lo que había comenzado como un juego de beneficio propio para Malfoy había terminado en un cariño que poco a poco se había acercado más y más a la descripción de la palabra amor. Sabía que era una locura, que no debía, pero no había podido resistirse, no con el estúpido de Potter siendo atento con él, no con el idiota auror preocupándose por si había cenado correctamente, por si sentía placer a la hora del sexo, por si sentía ganas de hacerlo o simplemente de charlar y es que era simplemente imposible estar sometido ante tal muestra de consideración y no caer rendido a los pies de aquellos sentimientos, sobre todo si se consideraba la falta de cariño y amor que abundaba en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Si a los detalles caballerescos de Potter se le sumaba el hecho de que su química sexual era increíblemente fuerte se podía decir que Malfoy estaba jodido, mucho.

Sus sentimientos por Harry lo habían sacado a flote, al menos al principio, disfrutaba de su compañía, de las cenas entre charlas banales y del sexo que venía después, sexo que solo tenía lugar si él aceptaba, cosa que ningún cliente había hecho por él. Pero su burbuja explotó rápidamente cuando Potter le había hablado de su boda con la Weasley, su novia de años y de lo que significaba, una vez que se casara no volverían en encontrarse y Draco pronto cayó en cuenta de la realidad que su mente se había negado en protección propia; él era el amante, las cenas no significaban nada, las charlas mucho menos y el sexo era solo eso, Potter era un caballero, pero lo era en beneficio propio, se había asegurado de que él se sintiera completamente a gusto para obtener lo que quería, y lo único que deseaba de Draco era su cuerpo y su experiencia, no sus estúpidos sentimientos. Demasiado Slytherin para Potter y debía admitir que, por primera vez en su vida, que usar Slytherin como adjetivo no era precisamente un alago.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento había caído por Potter, pero recordaba perfectamente bien la vez que se había percatado de sus sentimientos, habían estado teniendo sexo, para variar, el moreno lo había sujetado cariñosamente entre sus brazos y le había besado hasta el alma, no habían llegado a la cama, pero la alfombra también había sido cómoda, Potter se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo de manera lenta y hasta romántica, acción que no combinaba con el estrafalario cuarto rosa neón y se lo había follado tan dulcemente que había querido llorar, pero llorar de verdad. Los ojos verdes de Harry se le habían clavado en el alma como dagas y la esencia de su piel se le había quedado marcada en la suya propia tan profundo que ningún baño había podido arrancárselo. Aquella había sido una de las pocas veces que lo habían hecho con calma y dulzura pero se había quedado grabado en su mente para siempre.

Y ahora estaba completamente perdido, porque sabía lo que enamorarse de Potter significaba; significaba no ser correspondido, significaba volver a perder algo que quería con toda el alma, significaba volver a caer en el abismo de la depresión total, significaba quedar a merced de cualquiera que tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar por su culo o su polla y no quería volver a aquello, se negaba rotundamente a retroceder todo lo que había avanzado y odiaba a Harry Potter por haberlo hecho probar el cielo y luego arrojarlo con sus propias manos de vuelta al infierno, ahí donde los golpes regresarían, al igual que los manoseos bruscos y las noches de sexo duro y sin consideración, de vuelta hacia los insultos a su familia y a su persona.

¿Pero acaso podía culpar a Potter de su propia estupidez? Por supuesto que no, él solo se había hecho ilusiones, él había bajado sus defensas y se había expuesto a sí mismo a aquella situación. El moreno jamás había hecho nada que le dijera que sentía algo más allá de una amistad extraña basada en sexo y aun así él lo había tomado, se había arriesgado y había perdido, porque Potter jamás le correspondería a un hombre como él, alguien que estaba marcado, alguien cuyo pasado era una mierda, alguien que estaba condenado a prostituirse en un club nocturno sin opción al cambio. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, si él hubiera tenido que elegir entre el chico que había caído en desgracia y la chica que te prometía una vida perfecta él mismo habría desposado a la Weasley sin parpadear.

Junto a él Potter no tenía nada, porque Draco no tenía nada que ofrecer, salvo el físico, un aspecto que con el tiempo se desvanecería. Junto a él, Potter estaba expuesto, nadie le tendría compasión por haberse enredado con precisamente Draco Malfoy, caería de su pedestal y sería señalado, juzgado, apedreado por todos aquellos que creían ser mejores que un adolecente que no había podido elegir. En cambio junto a la chica Weasley, Potter tenía un futuro brillante y perfecto, tendría una esposa que pese a ser menor de edad había elegido pelear valientemente junto a los suyos, una mujer independiente y fuerte que podía darle hijos y la seguridad de una vida tranquila. La diferencia entre ellos era abismal, competir no era opción, Draco como siempre perdería y saldría herido y no estaba seguro de poder soportar una caída más.

Rodó sobre su cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración, sí, siempre había sido un cobarde llorón, ya no le importaba mantener la máscara, no en la soledad de su apartamento al menos, quería a su madre de vuelta, quería a su padre de vuelta y quería que Harry Potter fuera suyo, suyo y de nadie más, quería que le besara como si le quisiera, como si sintiera algo por él, que le abrazara fuertemente, como solo él sabía hacer, quería que le consolara de aquella miserable vida cuyo peso era demasiado ya para su cuerpo, quería que le hiciera el amor sin tener que pagar un solo galeón, solo porque ambos querían, y sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles pero aquella parte de él que aún era un niño mimado exigía que se le cumpliera ese capricho ¿no merecía al menos una cosa buena en su vida? ¿Una a cambio de toda la mierda de la que estaba rodeado? Tal vez la respuesta sería sí para una persona que no fuera él.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, se sentía débil y enfermo pero sus amigos llegarían pronto y necesitaba mantener la compostura, no preocuparlos más de lo que ya lo hacía, debía intentar ponerse de pie y tomar un baño, debía intentar llegar hasta la pequeña cocina y probar bocado pese a que las ganas de vomitar eran mayores. Solo debía soportar unas horas, Yule pasaría y él volvería a la normalidad, a la rutina de siempre, volvería a los brazos de Potter y se refugiaría en ellos hasta que llegara el momento de verlo partir y entonces... entonces volvería a levantarse, o al menos haría el esfuerzo y no volvería a pasar por aquella depresión hasta que fuera el cumpleaños de su madre o de su padre y entonces regresaría navidad y se daría una nueva oportunidad de llorar.

Sus piernas flaquearon al ponerse de pie, el cuerpo entero le pesaba, como si fuese un anciano, su departamento brillaba por la ausencia de decoración navideña; estaba tan gris y vacío como siempre. Se encaminó muy lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, encorvado y desgastado, se adentró y quitó el pijama muy lentamente mientras el agua caía en la bañera desgastada. Se miró en el espejo, las cicatrices de su abrumante pasado seguían allí y no se desvanecerían, eran acompañadas por unas cicatrices que no le había causado nadie más que él mismo, en las piernas, finas como las del  _sectumsempra_ , casi invisibles pero palpables para él, heridas que se había causado en la desesperación de sus primeros meses de soledad, heridas que nadie más notó y que también descansaban en sus muñecas pálidas.

Se adentró en la bañera, el agua estaba hirviendo pero aquello apenas y le calentaba, su cuerpo, su alma y su ser estaban completamente congelados y necesitaban de aquel tacto caliente para sentirse un poco mejor. Se sumergió por completo dentro de la bañera, cerrando los ojos, flotando solo un poco sobre la superficie de la tina y sintiendo que su corazón quemaba por tanto dolor. Un poco, más se repitió, navidad pasaría rápido, siempre lo hacía. Su mente iba de sus padres en Azkaban a Harry Potter que seguramente se encontraba en casa de los Weasley ayudando con los preparativos navideños. Entonces el oxígeno se le hizo necesario y aunque su sentido de la auto conservación le gritaba que saliera del agua él permaneció un poco más hasta que finalmente se sentó y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo hasta hacerlo enrojecer.

Salió de la ducha escurriendo, tropezándose con la lisa superficie de la tina y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y sangrando, culpa de la poca firmeza que sus piernas parecían mostrar aquel día. La sangre comenzó a diluirse con el agua que había caído de la tina, se sentía algo mareado pero no lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento. Se puso de pie y cubrió la herida con su mano mientras la sangre escurría por el piso de manera escandalosa, la herida no era profunda, él sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, sabía como curarla pero si alguno de sus amigos llegaba antes y lo ayudaba sería mucho mejor.

Llegó hasta su habitación y cogió la varita que se había quedado sobre la mesita de noche, la puerta sonó y el la abrió con un movimiento, agradecido de que Theo siempre llegara horas antes para pasar tiempo a solas con él.

—En la habitación —dijo con voz débil, había perdido algo de sangre.

Se sentó en la orilla del colchón, mirándose hacia el espejo que descansaba sobre su armario y apuntando su varita hacia su sien mientras los pasos de su invitado llegaban lentamente hasta la habitación. Draco comenzó con el encantamiento de curación, su bata de baño estaba empapada en sangre pero aquello era lo de menos. Sintió unas manos sujetarle el rostro y una varita más ayudando a curar la herida, Nott era bueno con los encantamientos de curación, después de su ayuda no debía tener más problemas, tal vez debía conseguir una poción que le ayudara con la pérdida de sangre pero nada más.

El calor de la magia brillando frente a sus ojos y el alivio que le trajo ser curado le hicieron suspirar, entonces sintió como la herida terminaba de cerrarse y bajó su propia varita, al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrarse con los castaños ojos de Nott y no con los verde esmeralda de Harry Potter. Sintió que perdía el aliento y notó el momento exacto en que su corazón comenzó a galopar mientras su mente no dejaba de preguntar ¿Qué hace él aquí?. Potter le miró con cierta preocupación en la mirada, examinándole la herida que debía seguir ahí en forma de cicatriz, una que pronto se desvanecería y bajo su mirada Draco se sintió más débil y pequeño que antes, quería decirle que se marchara, porque le hacía daño, pero la otra parte, la irracional le pedía que por favor le dejara disfrutar del momento.

—Parece que ya está bien... —dijo Potter finalmente— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Me tropecé en la ducha y me golpee la cabeza —respondió simplemente— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Potter se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Por los registros del ministerio ellos... tiene el control sobre todos los mortífagos...

—Claro... era de suponerse —respondió como si ser llamado mortífago no le afectara de nada.— ¿Y a que has venido?

—A desearte feliz navidad —respondió sonriente. —Te he traído algo de cenar y un regalo pero... —miró alrededor, como percatándose de la falta de ambiente navideño.

—Está bien, espérame en la sala, iré en unos minutos —Harry salió de la habitación y Malfoy comenzó a vestirse pensando en que, eran precisamente esas pequeñas acciones las que le hacían caer ante los encantos del auror. Cosas como tomarse la molestia de buscar su dirección para llevarle la cena y un presente. Estúpido Potter.

Se colocó algunas ropas muggle que había encontrado de oferta la semana pasada y se calzó unos zapatos deportivos bastante desgastados pero que le eran sumamente cómodos. Salió de la habitación cuya puerta no se había molestado en cerrar, Potter ya lo había visto de todas las formas posibles y sentir pena ya no aplicaba. Sin embargo le sorprendió ver al moreno desviar la mirada con prisa hacia una de las estanterías de la sala, completamente avergonzado, seguramente por haberlo observaba mientras se vestía. El rubio alzó una ceja pero decidió no darle importancia, si de algo estaba seguro era de que tal vez Potter no le amaría nunca, pero eso no significaba que no gustara de él. Finalmente se sentó junto a él en el sofá y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el ojiverde le correspondía, con una caja bastante mal forrada entre manos. Después de un momento de silencio Potter habló.

—Ten, te he traído algo —le tendió la caja y Draco la aceptó con un pequeño temblor en las manos.

—Yo no tengo nada para ti —confesó.

—No esperaba que lo tuvieras —sonrió ampliamente y Draco sintió que se derretía.

Con mucho cuidado deshizo el desastroso envoltorio; era una caja pequeña, pero ambos eran magos y bien podía ser más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba. Al terminar con el papel y hacerlo a un lado quitó la tapa de la caja, dentro había una bufanda de Slytherin, el modelo viejo, de cuando ellos eran estudiantes. Sonrió ante el detalle, la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó antes de darse cuenta que habían un par de iniciales bordadas en uno de los extremos " _D. Malfoy_ " ponía y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, aquella era su bufanda, aquella que había perdido cuando el ministerio les había quitado todo. Sonrió hacia Harry, sin poder creerlo, el auror solo le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido y con un dejo de ¿cariño? en su mirada. Draco miró la caja nuevamente, dentro habían un par de sobres, cartas, supuso y un par de fotografías de él y sus padres, aquellas que creía no volvería a ver. Quería llorar, de verdad quería hacerlo, era obvio que Potter había irrumpido en Malfoy Manor y había robado todo eso para él pero ¿Por qué?

El moreno le miraba ahora de manera nerviosa, tal vez no muy seguro de que Malfoy aceptara como regalo sus propias pertenencias. El rubio admiró las fotografías y las acarició con devoción, una lágrima amenazó con caer pero la resistió, puso las fotografías dentro de la caja y sacó el par de cartas. Abrió la primera.

" _Se fuerte, dragón, no dejes que nadie te haga caer, costruye tu camino y levántate orgulloso, eres un Malfoy y un Black y nosotros nunca nos rendimos._

 _Tu madre que te ama más que nada en el mundo, Narcissa._ "

Se quedó estático, aquello no podía ser verdad... Abrió la siguiente carta.

" _Vive cada día como si fuera el último, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, jamás lo dudes._

 _Tu padre, Lucius_ "

Miro las cartas, luego miró a Potter, este parecía realmente contento por su reacción. Draco no los soportó mucho más, soltó las primeras lágrimas de felicidad, unas que hace mucho no eran presentes en su vida y se abalanzó contra Harry, besándolo cariñosamente mientras éste le correspondía. De aquella menara parecían una pareja, una de verdad, lo que era completamente falso.

Rápidamente se encaminaron entre besos hasta la habitación donde cerraron la puerta con premura, se desvistieron descuidadamente y rápidamente, Draco sabía que sus amigos llegarían pronto y encontrar al mismísimo Harry Potter en su cama les causaría un corto circuito, así que debía ser rápido. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba sobre Potter, penetrándole cariñosamente, completamente agradecido con él por el momento que le había regalado, dejando —inconscientemente— que sintiera el amor que sentía por él. Terminaron tan rápido como comenzaron y Draco calló en un sueño profundo, a causa de las fuertes emociones que había sentido en las últimas horas.

Al abrir los ojos Draco estaba completamente solo, suponía que Potter se había marchado pero aquello no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, por primera vez en meses comenzaba a creer que tal vez tenía una oportunidad, una mínima con Harry y aquello podía significar no perderlo aunque se casara con Ginevra Weasley. Se colocó la ropa antes de salir de la habitación, no quería que sus amigos lo encontraran así y comenzaran a preguntar. Finalmente caminó hasta el comedor donde una bolsa con comida descansaba junto a una nota y... unos galeones.

Tomó la nota, descubrió la desastrosa caligrafía de Potter impresa en el pergamino.

_"No quise despertarte así que no lo hice, la comida debe seguir caliente con el encantamiento que le he puesto, y el vino está en la nevera, lamento no haberme podido quedar más tiempo, tengo asuntos que atender. Los galeones son por lo de hace un momento._

_Nos vemos pronto._

Miró las doradas monedas sobre la mesa y arrugó la nota con fuerza y furia, Potter había pagado por sus servicios, como la puta que era. Sintió la sangre hervir, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo pedazos, así como él había roto su corazón. Tomó las monedas y las arrojó al suelo con fuerza, haciéndolas rodar y perderse debajo de algunos muebles. Su rostro se humedeció por sus lágrimas llenas de frustración y coraje, él se había acostado con Potter por amor y cariño, y el bastardo le había dejado una compensación por su polla, maldito idiota. Tomó la comida y la tiró a la basura, tomó la botella de vino y la estrelló contra de una de las paredes, salpicando todo y cortándole las manos en el proceso. Sin importarle nada más tomó la caja de regalos que Potter le había dado y manchándola de sangre la ocultó en las profundidades de su armario.

—¿Draco? —preguntó la voz de Theo desde la entrada.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy comprendió que las cosas no cambiarían, él siempre sería el chico en desgracia y Harry Potter no iba a cambiar eso. Salió hacia la mesa y sonrió a Theo de manera abochornada por el desastre con el vino. Potter no sería suyo y él no sería de Harry Potter, sería de Theodore Nott, quién si le amaba con locura. 


	12. Cambios

Se removió en el asiento una vez más mientras miraba la enorme pantalla del cine de manera distraída, la película iba a penas por la mitad y ya se sentía sumamente ansioso por salir de aquel lugar. Era San Valentín y había pasado el día entero con Ginny, había comenzado su día con su novia junto a la chimenea, completamente sonriente y feliz de haber obtenido el día libre; habían preparado juntos el desayuno y lo habían comido entre pláticas sobre la próxima temporada de las Harpies, inmediatamente después se había dedicado a arreglar el poco desastre que había en Grimmauld Place y luego habían salido de compras juntos, se habían entretenido parte de la tarde visitando las tiendas del Londres mágico y muggle y, aunque en realidad no habían comprado más que un par de frascos con cera para escobas había sido divertido. Después de su visita a la zona comercial habían ido a comer algo a un restaurante mágico bastante caro —en el que Harry constantemente compraba la comida de Draco— y después de una charla más, unos besos tiernos y sonrisas tontas volvieron a casa de Harry y habían tenido sexo. Por la noche, y después de unas muy largas horas en las que permanecieron desnudos en casa, Ginny anunció que tenía un par de entradas para el estreno de una película muggle que deseaba ver.

Entonces ahí se encontraba, mirando " _El señor de los anillos"_ a media noche, deseando estar en otro lugar, junto a Draco, para ser mucho más específico, pero aún faltaba bastante para que la película terminara y Ginny seguramente se quedaría a dormir. Su mente en vez de concentrarse en la trama y en la batalla que estaba tomando lugar en la pantalla, estaba trabajando a mil por hora en una excusa que le permitiera escabullirse de su propia casa pasadas las dos de la mañana —pues era la hora en que calculaba llegar a casa, — por una parte podía simplemente aplicarle a su prometida un encantamiento para dormir, pero aquello le daba mal sabor de boca y a las dos de la mañana era muy mala idea usar de pretexto el trabajo. Su última opción era dejar pasar el día y ver a Draco la siguiente noche pero ya lo había notado bastante extraño con él y dejarlo plantado no le parecía lo más sensato.

Después de navidad, o eso calculaba él más o menos, Draco Malfoy había comenzado a portarse un tanto extraño, las pláticas durante las cenas eran mínimas y el sexo duraba solamente lo necesario, como si tuviera prisa por terminar y al finalizar, simplemente se colocaba la ropa, no se tomaba tiempo para si quiera respirar, se ponía de pie rapidísimo y casi de inmediato se iba a la barra para consumir más alcohol del que jamás le había visto tomar. Su actitud era menos desenvuelta, como si no quisiera que por su boca saliera algo que no debiera. Pero definitivamente el cambio más notable había sido en su forma de ser, si no estaba completamente callado fingiendo que nada le importaba se portaba completamente arrogante y mimado, había comenzado a exigirle a Potter más que galeones por sus servicios, como túnicas, zapatos y hasta joyería. Por supuesto que Harry había cumplido con ello sin rechistar y hasta gustoso, aunque no lo había dejado de parecer extraño.

Y se sentía ligeramente abrumado, porque sentía que su amistad con Malfoy se había esfumado por completo y aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Estar con Draco no solo era entretenido por el sexo, sino porque era la única persona que le trataba como si fuera un mago más en el mundo y no como si fuese un héroe o un santo, era entretenido porque aquel rubio jamás se había limitado a la hora de hacerle ver lo idiota que era y ahora, apenas y le dirigía la palabra para reclamarle que el regalo de la semana anterior había sido mucho más caro. Sin aquel toque en su relación el sexo se había tornado diferente, la frialdad de Malfoy era palpable hasta en aquel sentido, lo que antes había sido una sensación cálida y placentera se había tornado en lujuria fría y sin tacto, no que no fuera bueno, pero había algo que se había perdido y que Harry no había notado que estaba ahí hasta que se había desvanecido. Y la sensación de pérdida le hacían intentar con toda su fuerza de voluntad recuperar aquello a lo que no le había puesto nombre pero sabía que era importante.

A veces se preguntaba si el que había cambiado no había sido él, pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba nada diferente, tal vez era que el rubio ya se había aburrido de él o tal vez había estado demasiado agotado para continuar con su ritmo de vida. Sí, probablemente era lo último y él había sido demasiado egoísta como para no verlo. Se dijo mentalmente que haría lo que fuese por visitarlo esa noche y entregarle los chocolates mexicanos de importación que había adquirido para él, que le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan distraído y le ofrecería un masaje para ayudar a relajarlo, tal vez podría llevar un vino de la colección de los Black y lo tomarían juntos mientras charlaban. Sonrió ante su brillante idea, Malfoy merecía un descanso de vez en cuando, su trabajo no era nada fácil.

Ginny le codeó cuando se percató de que no estaba poniendo atención a la película y él sonrió en señal de disculpa mientras intentaba volver a la película sin éxito. Su mente iba de  _Frodo_ a Draco Malfoy con una velocidad impresionante y se quedaba en el rubio de ojos grises más tiempo del que debía. De repente el calor de la mano de Ginny sobre la suya se tornó un tanto incómoda y con el pretexto de tallar su ojo por debajo de los anteojos la soltó. La pelirroja no se lo tomó a mal, simplemente se dedicó a sujetar el vaso con soda con ambas manos y a seguir sumergiéndose en la trama.

No era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría, a veces, cuando pasaba tiempo con su prometida, el contacto excesivo con ella le provocaba incomodidad y hasta ciertas náuseas y no de manera positiva. Pensaba que se debía a la ligera culpa que a veces le asaltaba y que la mayoría del tiempo lograba ignorar con éxito, pero con el pasar de los días aquello se volvía mucho más insistente; la fragancia floral de Ginny ya no le causaba mariposas en el estómago, si no disgusto, su risa ya no le parecía encantadora, sino más bien abrumadora y sus abrazos ya no le parecían cálidos, si no asfixiantes. Y hasta cierto punto había comenzado a sentirlos incorrectos, como si no perteneciera a su lugar junto a ella, como siempre había soñado.

Aquello no había hecho más que anhelara los cálidos brazos de Draco quién, aunque frio se le antojaba mucho más agradable que el contacto con su prometida. No había pensado mucho en aquella diferencia, pero ahora que lo hacía sí que se sentía diferente, pensaba que era el peor momento para no sentirse traído por Ginny, estaban en febrero y su boda se celebraría en julio, durante el verano, antes de su cumpleaños. Y definitivamente era el peor momento para sentirse mucho más atraído por Malfoy que antes. Ginny le tocó el brazo, llamando nuevamente su atención y preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien, estaba tenso y no se había dado cuenta. Él asintió y se entretuvo comiendo palomitas. No, él no sentía nada profundo por Malfoy, solo amistad reforzada con sexo, uno muy bueno y adictivo.

Finalmente la película terminó y ambos salieron del cine tomados de las manos, Ginny casi de inmediato comenzó a charlar sobre la película de manera emocionada, sin duda había heredado de su padre el gusto por las cosas no mágicas a las que parecía jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse. Aquel gesto a Harry se le antojo un tanto ridículo y se reprendió mentalmente por pensarlo, antes aquello se le hubiera hecho lo más tierno del mundo. Algo ocurría con él, definitivamente, ahora le urgía pasar la noche con Draco, muy, muy lejos de Ginny. ¿Tendría que ver con su reciente descubrimiento? Seguramente.

Su novia había decidido que lo mejor sería ir caminando hasta su casa, porque, aunque el invierno no se había marchado por completo, el clima era agradable y la noche despejada dejaba ver la luna y las estrellas. Harry por su parte hubiera querido aparecerse en casa directamente y fingir que iba a estar trabajando en su despacho y fugarse hasta el Londres mágico nada más Ginny se hubiera ido a dormir. En cambio terminó envuelto en aquella caminata y en esa charla que le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo seguir. Cuando Ginny finalmente se dio cuenta de su extraña actitud él solo se limitó a decir que estaba algo cansado y ella como siempre, le creyó.

Al llegar a casa ambos se dieron una ducha amigable, aunque era obvio que la pelirroja estaba en busca del segundo round de sexo, capricho que Potter no pudo cumplir pensando en que, si llegaba al club con demasiado cansancio, le sería difícil satisfacer a Draco. Finalmente ambos se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Harry esperó pacientemente algunos minutos antes de levantarse de golpe y fingiendo completo fastidio expresó que había olvidado checar algunos papeles del trabajo que urgían para el día siguiente. Ginny asintió con un sonido casi mudo que le decían que pronto se quedaría dormida.

Potter sacó del armario algo de ropa y nada más salió de su habitación cerró la puerta y colocó un encantamiento que le diría si su prometida se despertaba. Se vistió en la habitación de al lado y se peinó lo mejor que pudo antes de aparecerse directamente en el Londres mágico. Eran ya las dos y media de la mañana, era tarde, los bailarines ya debían haber terminado su show y Draco ya debía estar esperando en su habitación desde bastante antes de eso. No había tiempo para ir por algo de cenar, tendría que pedir algo del mismo club, esperaba que la falta de calidad no molestara al rubio y también que los chocolates le gustaran tanto que le perdonara el no haber llevado nada especial para la cena.

Prácticamente voló entre calles hasta dar con el callejón donde el  _Lonely Hearts Night Club_  se disfrazaba de una vieja casona que había sido habitada por magos. Como siempre la calle estaba desierta, vio la puerta abrirse por si sola, señal de que un cliente había entrado; dejando que la música saliera por la puerta y la luz neón se colara hacia el exterior. Potter se dirigió hacia la puerta y se adentró en el local, el solo poner un pie dentro le trajo alivio y rápidamente buscó a la dueña con la mirada para recordarle que había pagado por adelantado su servicio de esa noche.

—Lo siento señor, creímos que no vendría ésta noche y Ángel ha sido adquirido por otro cliente —le dijo de inmediato y su corazón se detuvo, Draco llevaba meses siendo solo suyo, no podía estar con nadie más.

—Pero yo pagué por él —reclamó.

—Lo sé, señor y estoy muy apenada, pero le podemos apartar el día de mañana o puede usar la mitad de su cuota para ir a recámara trasera —le sonrió— tal vez encuentre interesante las orgías.

—¿Las... qué?

—Oh, bueno,  _Ángel_  no se encuentra únicamente con un cliente, está acompañado de  _Zorro, Emperatriz y Paladín._ Parece que nuestra cliente del día de hoy contaba con bastantes ingresos y no pidió una restricción para que nadie mirara ¿quiere ir entonces?

Harry se quedó pensando por un momento, Draco no solo estaba con un cliente, estaba con tres personas más y aquello le hizo sentir una ansiedad terrible, a tal grado de que sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear, lentamente, dificultándole el movimiento de éstas. ¿De verdad quería ver a  _su_  Draco tener sexo con otros? Se mordió el labio, podía ser interesante, jamás había presenciado una orgía. Finalmente aceptó aquel cambio de los hechos y una de las meseras lo guió hasta la recámara trasera a la de Draco, donde el ya conocido sillón de cuero negro estaba a la mitad, junto a una mesa para las bebidas y la pared transparente que le dejaba mirar todo lo que ocurría. Aquella era la segunda ocasión que recurriría al voyerismo.

Cuando tomó asiento y bebió su primer trago del whiskey de fuego la función ya había comenzado, una mujer estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación, la mesa de cristal donde Potter y Malfoy generalmente compartían la cena había sido apartada con el único objetivo de que Pansy Parkinson, completamente desnuda, hiciera un trabajo oral a su clienta que parecía sumamente complacida por la manera en que movía la lengua sobre su descubierta feminidad. Potter no iba a mentir, se entretuvo más de la cuenta sobre aquel cuadro, la mujer no había hurtado la identidad de nadie que conociera, pero el sexo lésbico siempre era interesante y Parkinson parecía toda una experta en ello.

La mujer sobre el sillón miraba hacia la cama, sin molestarse en cerrar los ojos, pese a que el placer era palpable en sus facciones, parecía mucho más interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo a un par de metros frente a ella. Potter, con mucho trabajo desvió la mirada hacia el lecho que había compartido con Ángel más de una vez y casi se atraganta con su licor al hacerlo. Malfoy, Nott y Zabini parecían inmersos en lo que parecía el mejor trío de sus vidas; Theodore estaba hasta abajo, boca arriba, recibiendo besos y caricias del rubio quién lo penetraba de manera lenta, como si le tuviera algún tipo de cariño que hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Zabini por su parte, se encargaba de penetrar a Malfoy sin mucho cuidado, casi rudo, sujetándole las caderas con fuerza, haciendo que su blanca piel se enrojeciera.

Los gemidos de la habitación traspasaban la traslúcida pared, pero la erección que había comenzado a sentir por el show de Parkinson y su clienta casi se había desvanecido, la manera en que Nott miraba a Malfoy, la forma en que sus manos le acariciaban el rostro, todo estaba mal y le hacían sentir rabioso, porque una cosa era el sexo cualquiera, sexo como el que estaba teniendo con Zabini —quién no apartaba la mirada de Pansy— y otra muy diferente era la devoción con la que Ángel y Paladín se miraban, como si se encontraran en una monogámica relación sexual y no en una orgía llena de Slytherins.

Entonces las posiciones cambiaron a petición de la clienta, Malfoy se acomodó boca arriba mientras Nott se colocaba entre sus piernas y lo penetraba de manera certera y delicada, con un cariño que vibraba por toda la habitación, el rubio enredó sus piernas alrededor de él y Zabini colocó su morena erección en la rosada e hinchada boca del ojigris, en un sándwich que Potter hubiera disfrutado si no hubiese sido por Nott y sus estúpidos ojos brillantes que le decían que ahí había mucho más que sexo.

 _No, no, no._ Repetía su mente mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro de la habitación con la botella de whiskey en su mano, había consumido demasiado rápido la primera mitad, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, algo como fuego furioso crecía dentro de su cuerpo y le consumía en rabia.  _No lo toques, no lo toques_. Decía mentalmente, aún dentro de su cabeza su voz sonaba furiosa e irracional y entonces la clienta y Parkinson se unieron a los muchachos sobre la cama, las cuatro serpientes se dedicaron únicamente al placer de la clienta, pero ni por esa razón Nott dejó de acariciar la espalda de Malfoy, y ese gesto, de dulce confort le hizo explotar, dio el último trago a su botella y muy mareado la azotó sobre el suelo, haciéndola reventar en miles de pedazos. Del otro lado nadie notó nada.

Draco Malfoy se corrió dentro de su clienta quién lamía el clítoris de Parkinson, mientras Nott penetraba al rubio y lamía el glande de Zabini. La fiesta había terminado y aquello para Potter fue un alivio. Estaba completamente borracho, debía volver a casa, lo sabía, pero en su cabeza la única idea que se cruzaba era esperar, debía esperar a que Malfoy saliera de su turno y exigirle... exigirle cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, aunque no estaba seguro de que reclamar. Invocó un  _tempus_  y con satisfacción comprobó que ya eran las cuatro, hora en que Malfoy salía.

Tambaleándose y sin responder la despedida de la dueña salió del local y se paró junto a las escaleras de piedra que daban a la entrada del personal y esperó, y esperó, y esperó un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, pero no por eso su furia menguó; estaba dispuesto a exigirle a Draco que jamás, nunca en su vida volviera a aceptar ninguna actividad sexual que incluyera a Theodore Nott con el derecho que tiene alguien que paga por sus servicios. Bien, que eso no había sonado bien en su cabeza y en voz alta seguramente sonaría peor, pero no iba a volver a soportar un espectáculo similar.

La puerta se abrió y Zabini y Parkinson salieron en silencio, con gesto cansado, Potter se escondió en las sombras y los dejó marchar, minutos después por fin la cabellera platinada hizo presencia y Potter no desaprovechó la oportunidad; lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una calle completamente oscura y vacía, Malfoy, asustado en un principio intentó alejarse, pero al descubrir al ojiverde solo pudo volver a colocar aquel gesto de indiferencia que no había cambiado en semanas. Sus grises ojos preguntaron en silencio que era lo que tramaba, y Potter, mucho más nervioso que antes solo pudo decir:

—Te he traído chocolates —sacó la caja de su túnica y la regresó a su tamaño original con algo de dificultad. Pero Malfoy simplemente los aceptó en silencio, dispuesto a seguir con su camino —Te... por... san Valentín —habló, deteniéndolo por la muñeca, mas brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, entorpecido por el alcohol.

—Que lindo... —Le respondió concierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz. —Me marcho a casa, ha sido una noche ajetreada.

—No parecías agotado cuando Nott se metió entre tus piernas —el reproche salió por si solo y Malfoy solo arqueó una ceja, haciéndolo enfurecer aún más. —¿Te gusta Nott?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió fría y secamente.

—¿Te gusta más que yo? —Insistió— ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? Pareciera que... se... se... —sentía que algo le obstruía la garganta— se quieren...

—Estamos saliendo —confesó finalmente y Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. —Desde año nuevo, supongo que sí, nos queremos.

—¿Y yo? —No sabía por qué preguntaba, el alcohol estaba actuando como catalizador de su estupidez seguramente. Draco frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo. —¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Eres mi cliente.

—Pero... los chocolates y... las cenas y...

—Tus galeones no pueden comprar mi cariño —soltó fríamente, y el corazón del auror se hizo pedazos, sin entender por qué se sentía tan afectado.

—¿Draco? —Preguntó una voz conocida a espaldas de Potter, Nott estaba ahí —¿Te está molestando? —Malfoy negó.

—Es mi cliente regular, estaba negociando la noche de mañana, pero ya le he dicho que mi turno ha terminado y que tendrá que llegar temprano si quiere tener su turno —el rubio le sonrió al moreno de una manera que no le transmitió la calidez que generalmente significaban sus sonrisas, se acercó a Nott y lo tomó del brazo, alejándose por la oscura calle mientras el castaño le miraba con adoración.

Harry se quedó ahí un momento más, debatiendo entre seguirlo o no, su mente estaba hecha un lío, y su corazón se sentía confuso ¿qué había sido todo aquello? No lo sabía pero se sentía devastado. Algo había cambiado en él y no estaba seguro de lo que era. Finalmente el encantamiento que le indicaría que Ginny había despertado vibró y él tuvo que volver a casa, junto a una novia por la que parecía que de repente ya no sentía nada, pues Draco Malfoy se había apoderado de todo su ser en un parpadeo.


	13. Celos

No podía describir con palabras el desosiego que sentía solo de recordar la noche anterior, la noche en que había descubierto que, tal vez, Malfoy y Nott eran más que amigos. La manera en que se miraban, la manera en que se besaban, se tocaban, la manera en la que parecían sentirse hasta el alma, todo aquello hablaba silenciosamente de un romance que Potter estaba seguro de no haber notado en todos los meses que había sido cliente recurrente del club. Y se le hacía tan irreal aquella situación, porque, aunque esos dos habían compartido cama con tres personas más, su aura les encerraba en una burbuja en la que solo estaban ellos dos, solo ellos, demostrándose un cariño que al auror se le antojaba desagradable.

Y había sido sumamente extraño porque, aunque Potter había estado realmente interesado en las acciones que se estaban llevando a cabo del otro lado de la pared y había encontrado grato el acto lésbico entre Parkinson y la cliente, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco poseyendo el cuerpo de aquel otro que no era él una punzada en el pecho le había hecho olvidar todo placer que segundos atrás había sentido y sin embargo, no había podido dejar de mirar, no había podido apartar la mirada pese a que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, no había podido salir corriendo de ahí pese a que sus piernas parecían listas para marcharse de una sola zancada. Había sido hipnotizante y no precisamente en el buen sentido, había sido tan abrumador que si no supiera que era una locura, hubiera nombrado aquel sentimiento como celos.

Sin embargo y pese al acto mismo de la orgía, Harry encontró más desagradable el acontecimiento que llegó después, cuando él, realmente enojado —no celoso, claro que no— había estado esperando al rubio en busca de una explicación que no tenía derecho de exigir, la sensación de traición había sido palpable aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, que a su vez lo había llevado a buscar consuelo en Malfoy, a buscar un "no ha sido nada" o "es trabajo", pero sin duda, no esperaba escuchar lo que escuchó y que terminó de destrozarle, no había esperado que Draco fuese tan sincero y le dijese que si, que él y Nott llevaban poco más de dos meses saliendo y que, al parecer se querían, que era más que amistad, más que sexo, que eran aquello que él y Harry nunca serían.

En su estado alcohólico aquellas palabras habían sonado como un puñetazo en su rostro, muy similar a los que Malfoy y él habían compartido por años en Hogwarts, así de dolorosos, así de apabullantes. Había sentido que su corazón era estrujado con la misma fuerza que poseía Grawp el hermano gigante de su amigo Hagrid, que su alma se caía al suelo y se quebraba en trocitos demasiado pequeños como para levantarlos, se sintió realmente triste, se sintió desesperado, desesperanzado, se sintió como desolado, aquellas palabras de su amigo rubio y antiguo rival le habían sabido a muerte y a desamparo total y en el momento había creído que cuando pasara el efecto del alcohol aquello desaparecería también. Pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

Aquella noche apenas había podido dormir —si es que en realidad durmió—, su mente iba a todas partes, impidiéndole conciliar al sueño, la frustración era tal que la cama había quedado completamente deshecha, entre las vueltas que daba en el colchón y las pataleas que le pegaba, demasiado abrumado como para mantenerse quieto más tiempo. Había pensado en salir a volar, a correr, a lo que fuese, pero el efecto del alcohol lo mantenían tirado en cama, nauseoso, enfermo, aunque la verdad ya no sabía si aquello también era efecto del whiskey o que. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo diciendo que a la mañana siguiente todo estaría mejor, pero cuando el sol salió no sabía que era peor, si la cruda física o la moral. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el estómago le ardía y su moral se encontraba por los suelos, recobrar el sentido y pensar con claridad era el peor de los síntomas porque seguramente había quedado como un completo idiota frente a Draco Malfoy.

Después de vomitar todo lo que pudo dentro de la taza del baño y de tomar una poción para recuperarse de su exceso de alcohol —no podía decir copas porque se había bebido una botella completa, de manera literal—, simplemente fue y se tiró en su cama nuevamente, no dispuesto a volver a salir de ella nunca más, no iría al club, no iría a trabajar, se quedaría en la seguridad de su casa, donde no haría el ridículo ni tomaría en exceso hasta sentir cosas que no comprendía y que aún sobrio no habían desaparecido. O al menos aquel fue su plan hasta que la lechuza del ministerio llegó con el nuevo avance de una misión que incluía dragones, Rumania y un par de cosas que no tenía y que debía comprar antes de partir aquella noche en traslador junto a su escuadrón.

La emoción de embarcarse en una nueva aventura era opacada por la incertidumbre de sus sentimientos y de sus experiencias en los últimos meses, era opacada por el recuerdo de Malfoy siendo penetrado por Nott y el rostro del rubio recibiéndolo con un gesto que a él nunca le había dedicado. Se sentía tan fuera de sí, tan perdido que había estado a punto de reportarse enfermo con su jefe y pedirle que lo reemplazara con alguien más, él siempre había cumplido con sus obligaciones y nunca le había quedado mal, seguro que le entendería. Pero de repente, la idea de alejarse de todo y todos le pareció bastante grata y finalmente se dijo que unos días para pensar en otra cosa y aclararse podían ser buenos para él.

Finalmente tomó una ducha, comió algo bastante ligero, pensando en que podría pasar a sortilegios Weasley antes de marcharse y comer algo junto con Ron. Se colocó su ropa más cómoda, aquella que había dejado abandonada desde que verse bien para Malfoy se había convertido en parte de su rutina, tomó el pequeño bolso que Hagrid le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, aquel sin fondo donde metería todo lo que compraría aquella tarde y donde ya descansaba su capa de invisibilidad y se encaminó hasta el callejón Diagon. Decidió que caminar podía ser buena idea, el clima era bueno aquel día, la gente pasaba a su alrededor totalmente ajeno al torbellino de emociones que le invadían y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar de su mente mientras repasaba todo lo que necesitaba para la misión.

_Poción para detener el sangrado, para tratar quemaduras, poción_ _crecehuesos_ _, ¿debería avisarle a Malfoy que estaré fuera algunos días? Por supuesto que no pero tal vez a Ginny sí que debería, vendajes mágicos, cadenas mágicas, un par de orejeras para evitar los gruñidos, poción revitalizante, pinzas para cortar las ramitas inservibles de la escoba, un par de_ _recordadoras_ _, ¿Nott estará en el departamento de Malfoy? ¿Lo estarán haciendo en la misma cama donde él y yo...? Por favor, Harry concéntrate, necesitas... necesitas una capa de viaje nueva y... Apuesto a que soy mejor que Nott en la cama, Malfoy ni si quiera lo ha disfrutar tanto como cuando está conmigo... y... un equipo para tratar heridas de animales mágicos con escamas. Creo que es todo._

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante y entró por la puerta principal, la gente dentro lo saludó como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa y muchos apretones de mano que de repente le supieron falsos, completamente, se preguntó si de saber en que andaba metido últimamente lo respetarían como en ese momento, se preguntó si seguirían creyéndole un héroe después de su gran variedad de experiencias sexuales que rayaban en fetiches, se preguntó si lo mirarían con los mismos ojos si supieran acerca de su infidelidad y que su amante era un ex mortífago exiliado. Se respondió que no, que seguramente de saberlo lo exiliarían junto a Malfoy y dejarían de creerlo perfecto.

Negó cuando Tom le ofreció una cerveza y se marchó casi de inmediato, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado por la atención sobre él. Se preparó para hacer las compras y comenzó, yendo de un callejón a otro, de tienda en tienda, tratando de soportar la imperiosa necesidad de colocarse su capa invisible, ser una figura pública siempre le había parecido molesto, pero en ese instante precisamente, le fue insoportable, las miradas le acusaban, los susurros le criticaban y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía que debía relajarse, que  _nadie_ sabía de su pequeño secreto, que nadie le había descubierto y que, era probable nadie lo supiera nunca, solo él y Draco Malfoy que estaba condenado a guardar silencio.

De repente se sintió mal, como los primeros días e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tomar ese sentimiento de culpa y arrojarlo lejos, porque de no hacerlo su lado Gryffindor emergería y entonces él haría una locura y se condenaría a sí mismo.  _Estaba bien así_ , intentó convencerse,  _tengo a Ginny, el cariño de los Weasley y además un sexo maravilloso con Malfoy que dejaré después de la boda, lo prometo, lo prometo._  Pero la verdad era que ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía, porque cada vez le parecía más difícil deshacerse de la compañía de Ángel. La boticaria le preguntó si se sentía bien, él dijo que si y salió del local mientras la culpa volvía a esconderse dentro de él.

Estaba a unas cuantas calles del Sortilegios Weasley, pero ya no se le antojaba para nada pasar tiempo con su amigo, así que en cuanto pudo, salió al Londres Muggle, dispuesto a pasar un par de horas tirado sobre alguna banca en algún parque, tal cual había hecho cuando Cedric había muerto justo a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo su conciencia buscaba redimirse? No lo sabía, había pasado meses enteros sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento, tal vez se debía a que ahora le tenía cierto aprecio a Malfoy y que Ginny se estaba portando de lo más lindo con él.

Aquel problema de moralidad quedó olvidado rápidamente, lo más importante para su cabeza en aquel momento era tratar de procesar el hecho de que Malfoy se había involucrado en una relación. Se preguntó si Nott no estaría celosos de tener que compartirlo, aunque pensándolo mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que, seguramente no tenía muchas opciones, Draco estaba obligado a cumplir con su trabajo y nada de lo que Nott hiciera podría detenerlo. Se preguntó si su relación con Malfoy volvería a ser la misma, habían mantenido relaciones sexuales porque era consensuado, pero ahora que Nott estaba en su vida tal vez le pediría que lo detuvieran... aunque habían comenzado a salir un par de meses atrás y no lo había hecho. La idea de que, tal vez Malfoy creía que Harry lo obligaría le hizo sentir asqueado, el rubio podía acostarse con él por miedo a ser obligado y prefería cooperar.

Pero sus cavilaciones no llegaron más allá, una voz, una voz a lo lejos llegó a sus oídos como una canción y le hizo paralizarse en su lugar, cobardemente. Intentó tomar aire, pero aquella risa le había robado el aliento y su corazón se había acelerado, palpitando a una velocidad que parecía humanamente imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando volverse invisible, no quería mirarlo, no quería seguir escuchándolo, porque si lo hacía volvería a perder la cabeza como la noche anterior y aquellos sentimientos que no lograba clasificar en ninguna parte le asediarían hasta hacerlo sucumbir. Pensó que no tenía por qué estar pasando por aquello, no estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna bebida y aun así se sentía tan similar a la noche anterior que le asustaba.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró consigo mismo, completamente invisible, en su desesperación se había aplicado a sí mismo y de manera inconsciente un encantamiento desilusionador, suspiró aliviado, y con mucha más calma sacó de su bolcito la capa de invisibilidad, ella era mucho más segura que un encantamiento y podría salir de ahí sin ser detectado. Iba a marcharse, no iba a quedarse ahí a mirar a Draco Malfoy cual acosador sexual, porque para empezar él no lo estaba acosando, se habían encontrado por casualidad. Simplemente se colocaría la capa y regresaría al Londres mágico, dispuesto a comprar algunos dulces de broma y dárselos a Denis, el miembro más joven de su escuadrón, cuando la misión finalizara, si, eso era lo que haría, ni si quiera voltearía, ver a Malfoy no era necesario y escucharlo tampoco, así que comenzó a cantar en su mente alguna melodía inventada que sonaba a " _No lo hagas, no debes hacerlo, vete, vete, vete de aquí Harry"_ pero que para él sonaba como " _lalala_ _"_ y entonces aquella risa que no había escuchado en algunas semanas volvió a inundar el ambiente y él tuvo que concentrarse muchísimo para no girarse y...

Al diablo, lo hizo se giró y lo miró y lo que encontró no le gustó mucho más que lo que pasó la noche anterior en el club. Sí, ahí de pie junto a una panadería estaba Draco Malfoy, vistiendo aquellas prendas muggles que le hacían lucir perfecto, enfundado en unos  _jeans_ oscuros y una camiseta azul que hacían que sus ojos cambiaran de color, de gris a azul y luego al revés, y Harry no creyó que encontraría aquello más atractivo que verlo en paños menores pero la verdad fue otra, lo encontró mucho más guapo de aquella manera, como un sonriente joven que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, o al menos en apariencia. Y su lado Gryffindor rugió, porque había prometido ayudarlo y no lo había hecho. Pero Malfoy no estaba solo, por supuesto que no.

Junto a aquel rubio de ensueño estaba Nott, como si no fuera suficiente que trabajaran en el mismo lugar, y él, precisamente él había sido el causante de aquella risa angelical y melodiosa, había sido él la causa de la felicidad de Draco y aquello le hizo sentir sumamente enfermo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar y esperaba hacerlo, pero sobre Nott y su perfecto cabello castaño que no se movía ni se despeinaba con la ligera brisa. De repente todo dejó de ser racional para él, su cuerpo luchaba entre acercarse, tomar a Malfoy y llevárselo lejos, entre tomar a Nott por el cuello de la camiseta y golpearlo en el rostro, entre irse de ahí hecho un manojo de nervios, miedo, inseguridad, enojo y... y... bueno aquella otra cosa que definitivamente  _no_  eran celos.

Pero aunque aquellas escenas eran bastante bien recibidas por su mente, la realidad era que ni si quiera podía moverse, tal cual le había pasado antes, por lo que tuvo que soportar a Theodore abrazando a Malfoy y besándole la mejilla con devoción mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir, tuvo que soportar mirarlos de la mano, sonriendo y charlando como Harry y Draco nunca harían por miedo a lo que dirían, tuvo que soportar las caricias desvergonzadas que casi le hacían gritar "quita tu puta mano de ahí" pero que no había soltado porque su voz se había escondido, junto a su coraje Gryffindor, pero sin duda la peor parte fueron los besos, aquellos tan dulces que le hicieron conmoverse y a la vez le causaron una ira infernal. ¿Por qué el estúpido de Malfoy parecía tan contento? ¿Por qué Nott tenía que ser tan jodidamente encantador?

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus puños apretados fuertemente, la vena de su cuello saltando, furiosa, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras un picor desagradable le invadía, como si fuese a llorar o algo parecido, entonces Draco estuvo a punto de resbalar en la banqueta y Harry de manera automática se hizo hacia adelante para intentar atraparlo, pese a que estaba bastante lejos. Los fuertes brazos de Nott lo sostuvieron y sus labios llenos le preguntaron si se encontraba bien mientras acariciaba su cintura, entonces Malfoy, con algo similar a ternura le sonrió y le besó dando las gracias, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Harry en navidad por el regalo y aquello le hizo explotar.

Las farolas de toda la calle explotaron, incluyendo las del parque, Draco abrazó a Nott y se colocó frente a él, detectando la magia, protegiéndolo, temiendo que los fueran a atacar como ya antes había sucedido y entonces una lágrima escurrió por el rostro del auror, ¿de dónde había venido? Harry no lo sabía pero después de ella no hubo ninguna más, así que decidió que no importaba, así como no importaba aquella tristeza que había reemplazado al enojo. Tomó aire, relajándose y como un zombi comenzó a alejarse de la escena, debía llegar al ministerio, debía embarcarse en aquella misión y limpiar su mente, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, necesitaba tiempo para él. 


	14. Como un Gryffindor

Hermione parloteaba sobre algo que él no estaba escuchando mientras Ronald devoraba cuanto podía, atascándose los cachetes de comida, como una ardilla, ignorando, al igual que él, la plática que la castaña llevaba y no se molestaba en interrumpir pese a que seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que nadie prestaba atención. Las palabras llegaban a sus oídos como piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas que no estaba dispuesto a armar en aquel momento, demasiado ocupado como para comenzar a razonar la lógica y el orden. Las oraciones sueltas parecían completamente irracionales y se quedaban flotando en el aire para luego desvanecerse. " _Boda... las flores... la señorita de... cuando... viaje... Ginny y tú... por qué el otro día... el ministerio... el postre"_ Y así sucesivamente, pero Harry no podía poner atención, ni un poquito, mucho menos cuando el reloj a su derecha soltaba su  _tic tac_ una y otra vez anunciándole que el tiempo seguía avanzando.

Se sentía desorientado y perdido, había pasado las últimas dos semanas en una misión fuera de Inglaterra, se había marchado casi de inmediato, después del extraño torbellino de sentimientos que experimentó al encontrarse con Malfoy en Nott en el mundo muggle. Había pensado que el paso de los días le permitirían despejar su mente y plantearse la situación que debía afrontar si quería mantener a Draco Malfoy como una constante en su vida, pero la verdad había sido que esperar solo le había confundido más; no sabía que pensar sobre sí mismo, no sabía que pensar sobre sus sentimientos, no sabía que pensar sobre Malfoy, Ginny o Nott, sus prioridades parecían haberse ordenado sin que él se diera cuenta y de repente sacar al rubio de aquel burdel se había vuelto menos importante que descubrir que significaba esa furia que le quemaba vivo cuando pensaba en que  _su_  rubio y el estúpido de Nott estaban juntos.

¿Qué hacia diferente a Theodore Nott de los otros amantes de Malfoy? Ciertamente Nott era guapo y estaba en forma, igual que Zabini, pero Zabini no le había causado ni por poco el mismo disgusto que Theodore, por lo tanto, su físico no tenía nada que ver. Su furia arrasadora provenía de la manera en que Nott miraba a Draco, sí, aquello tenía sentido, porque ni Zabini, ni Parkinson miraban a Malfoy de aquella manera, con tanta devoción, como si... como si entre ellos hubiera amor de verdad. Las náuseas regresaron a su cuerpo, pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía haberse dado cuenta, así que continuó con sus conjeturas. Le molestaba que Nott estuviera enamorado de Malfoy, bien, aquello ya era un paso, merlín cuanto hubiera deseado en aquel momento haber sido un Ravenclaw o un Gryffindor como Hermione, era jodidamente difícil llegar al punto en que quería por que la única explicación que encontraba era que, le molestaba que Nott amara a Malfoy por qué él también estaba enamorado de Malfoy y aquello era simplemente ridículo.

No podía estar enamorado de Draco, por supuesto que no, porque él ya estaba enamorado de Ginny y uno no puede amar a dos personas a la vez, además Draco Malfoy para él era... ¿qué era lo que Draco era para él? Bueno él era su... ¿amigo? Si, aquello podía funcionar, ellos eran amigos que follaban y que nunca salían juntos por que... ¿por qué? ha, si, por que él era Harry Potter y Malfoy un ex mortífago exiliado, pero eran amigos, porque cenaban juntos, platicaban de muchas cosas, reían juntos y la pasaban bien en la cama, como un par de... ¿amantes? Bueno, aquella palabra también podía describirlos, porque los amantes tenían sexo en secreto, pero ellos no solo tenían sexo, también intercambiaban regalos, bueno, él le regalaba cosas a Malfoy, cosas como las de navidad, aquellos objetos y notas que consiguió usando su puesto como auror. Joder, todo estaba tan revuelto dentro de su mente. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan sencillo como lo había sido con Ginny o con Ron o Mione? ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con Malfoy siempre era tan difícil ¿Acaso la vida no había entendido que él no era precisamente muy inteligente? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas más complicadas a él y no por ejemplo, a Hermione quién seguramente ya hubiera resuelto aquel dilema desde el día uno? Por supuesto que dudaba que Hermione se hubiese metido en un embrollo como en el que él se había metido.

Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía sumamente ansioso, nervioso, las ganas de vomitar no aminoraban y las manos le temblaban, no se había sentido así desde que había tenido que enfrentarse a Voldemort, aquella noche en el bosque prohibido, pero si algo había aprendido era que Malfoy podía ser mucho más temible que aquel loco sin nariz y por supuesto, podía hacerle mucho más daño, al menos emocionalmente. ¿Qué le diría al llegar? ¿Tendría el valor de ir al club esa noche? No tenía un pretexto ni por asomo lo suficientemente bueno para el rubio quién seguramente se preguntaría que diablos habían sido aquellas preguntas afuera del club, ni si quiera él sabía lo que le había sucedido la noche de la orgía y aquello estaba por causarle un paro cardiaco reforzado por los acontecimientos de la tarde siguiente, con Draco y Nott paseando como un par de enamorados.

Joder, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba un consejo, el que fuera, porque era obvio que él no iba a poder resolverlo para antes de medianoche. Miró a Hermione ésta seguía hablando, ahora entendía a la perfección sus palabras; emocionada hablaba de los preparativos de su boda con Ginny, aquello le hizo sentir un retortijón en el estómago, la sola mención de su unión con la pelirroja había dejado de causarle entusiasmo o felicidad, ahora se sentía atrapado, atrapado en la red que él mismo había tejido. Miró a Ron, asentía de manera ligera, mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, tan entusiasmado como su novia por el asunto de la boda.

El rumbo de la conversación le estaba causando escalofríos y casi deseó volver a sumergirse en la burbuja de su mente, cada que alguno de los dos mencionaba la palabra "argollas" o "unión" más se acrecentaba el pánico que había comenzado como una pequeña incomodidad y que ahora a penas y podía contener para no gritar de frustración. Se sentía claustrofóbico, sentía vértigo pese a estar sentado en el comedor, fijo, sin nadie que le moviera, comenzó a sentir que sudaba, más y más, las palabras "novia" y "romántico beso" no ayudaban, sentía la mitad del rostro adormecido, como si de un momento a otro fuese a darle parálisis facial o algo.  _Infiel, infiel_ , resonaba en su cabeza, pero ya no era Ginny la que le preocupaba, si no Draco Malfoy.

 _Joder._ Pensó mientras se ponía de pie sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, su cuerpo simplemente había rugido la necesidad de no mantenerse sobre la silla. Hermione lo miró con preocupación y Ron dejó de comer mientras él se sentía como un animal enjaulado, miraba a sus amigos y buscaba en su garganta el sonido de su voz pero esta estaba bien guardada, junto a su sentido de la honestidad. La charla sobre la boda se había detenido pero aquello ya no era su principal problema si no el hecho de haber descubierto que, tal vez no había estado equivocado y si se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Retrocedió rígidamente, tirando la silla al suelo y casi cayéndose con ella, en su mente se había encendido una luz y ahora todo había dejado de ser igual para él, de repente le parecía que aquellos dos sentados frente a él no eran sus mejores amigos, de repente le pareció que él no era Harry James Potter, de repente aquel lugar había dejado de ser Grimmauld Place, ni si quiera estaba en Londres. Todo lo que había concebido a lo largo de sus jóvenes veintiún años era una mentira. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Sus amigos se pusieron de pie e intentaban acercarse a él con cautela, lucían sumamente asustados pero ¿por qué? seguramente su expresión era lo que les estaba poniendo alerta, sabía que debía relajarse, su respiración le indicaba que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, como hace mucho no tenía, desde la guerra. Cerró los ojos, Hermione movía la boca pero sus oídos zumbaban, despejarse, debía despejarse, pero sobre todo necesitaba whiskey.

Sintió un peso sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos, Ron le sujetaba con cautela, mirándolo realmente afligido y sus labios se movían pero el sonido no llegó hasta mucho después. La sensación que aquello le causó era como salir del agua. Tomó a Ron por los hombros y miró sus ojos por un momento, la culpa de haber engañado a su hermanita se hizo palpable como hacía mucho tiempo no, su mente trabajaba rápidamente y le decía que era un traidor. Y tuvo miedo, miedo porque sus sentimientos por Malfoy habían crecido sin que él se diera cuenta y ahora estaba seguro que, lo que sentía por Ginny no se le comparaba, ya no más. Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó, Ron se unió al abrazo de inmediato y ambos lo sostuvieron, como en los viejos tiempos, estaban preocupados, preocupado por él, un mentiroso, un traidor, un infiel.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, el aire estaba demasiado denso como para ser soportado, necesitaba, de verdad necesitaba salir de ahí, correr por la calle y... y encontrar a Malfoy. Se apartó de Hermione y de Ron, los miró un instante, parecía que ambos estaban por decirle algo, seguramente preguntarle qué había ocurrido pero él no les dio tiempo, tomó su varita de detrás de su pantalón y se apareció en el Londres muggle, ya tendría tiempo para explicarles lo que sucedía, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, esperaba no tener que decirles nada, podía ver la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El aire en el exterior era frio, pero aquello le despejó la mente y le limpió el sudor, se había aparecido directamente en un callejón que había visto la primera y la última vez que había visitado el apartamento de Malfoy, en navidad. Tal vez, si se ponía a pensar, aquel había sido el acontecimiento que había cambiado su relación con el rubio, porque Harry se había tomado la molestia de preparar un regalo para él, se había tomado la molestia de averiguar su dirección, aunque era contra las reglas de los aurores husmear en los archivos de los magos registrados sin permiso, se había colado en Azkaban mintiéndoles a los guardias y les había pedido a Narcissa y Lucius que mandaran una nota a su hijo, se había colado en Malfoy Manor cuyas protecciones estaban completamente destruidas a falta de Malfoys que las mantuvieran y había sacado un par de fotografías y una bufanda. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque de repente le había dado un arranque de cariño por Draco y la verdad es que el resultado había sido más que satisfactorio; la sonrisa de Malfoy, sus lágrimas de felicidad, su abrazo y su beso lleno de... y la manera en la que le había hecho él...

 _Mierda._ Salió del callejón a paso rápido, esquivando a los apresurados londinenses que iban a cualquier parte y que le estaban dificultando el avanzar. Una pizca de esperanza se instaló en su pecho, porque la manera en que Malfoy le había besado y tomado aquella noche había sido con  _amor_ y él no se había dado cuenta, demasiado ciego, demasiado idiota.  _Joder._ Volvió a pensar, recordando los galeones que había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la comida. Y entonces se detuvo en seco, causando que una pareja chocara contra él y le mirara de mala manera.

Le había insultado, le había humillado con aquella acción que en el momento se le antojó de lo más lógico. ¿Por qué había tardado más de dos meses en darse cuenta? Siempre había sido un completo inútil con eso de las relaciones humanas, pero aquella vez sí que se había superado a sí mismo, no solo había sido un completo estúpido, había sido insensible y un completo patán, no culpaba a Malfoy de que prefiriera a Nott, estaba seguro de que el castaño jamás le había hecho nada como lo que él había hecho. ¿Pero... estaría en lo correcto? Es decir, ¿Draco de verdad sentiría algo por él? ¿No serían sus ansias de ser correspondido lo que le habían hecho llegar a aquella conclusión? Estaba tan, tan confundido.

De repente la idea de visitar a Malfoy le pareció completamente descabellada, estaba asustado y ni si quiera sabía que decirle, no sabía si disculparse, no sabía si debía fingir que aquella revelación nunca había tenido lugar, incluso la idea de no volver a ver a Draco Malfoy le parecía viable y se sentía cobarde. El rubio jamás admitiría sentir algo por él, no después de lo que le había hecho, joder si hasta se había tomado el "detalle" de contarle que se casaría ¿se podía ser más idiota?

Miró alrededor, la gente le miraba mal, se había quedado de pie en aquel mismo lugar demasiado tiempo y sabía que debía moverse pero ¿a dónde debía ir? ¿Debía volver a casa? ¿Debía buscar a Malfoy? Pensaba que no, que no debía buscarlo, pensó que por primera vez en meses tenía que volver a ser un Gryffindor y dejarlo ser feliz con Nott, después de todo él no se sentía capaz de romper su compromiso, había hecho todo mal, muy mal, no solo había puesto en juego los sentimientos de Ginny y el cariño y respeto de sus amigos, si no los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy, un muchacho demasiado roto como para tener que soportar lo que él le había hecho.

Sus pies comenzaron a dirigirlo de regreso al callejón pero él se detuvo nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño y regañándose mentalmente, él había sido un Gryffindor, y uno ejemplar además, no iba a huir, no de nuevo. Dio media vuelta, había tomado una decisión, a partir de aquel momento regresaría a ser él mismo, pero para eso debía encarar a Draco Malfoy y pedirle una disculpa, debía ser valiente, debía hablar de sus sentimientos. Llegó al edificio de Malfoy y lo miró desde abajo, era bastante feo por fuera si era sincero con él mismo, la primera vez que lo había visitado se había preguntado cómo era que alguien como Draco Malfoy había terminado allí, pero ahora sentía verdadera vergüenza, era obvio que Malfoy no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Se adentró y subió las escaleras, una a una, mientras sus piernas temblaban, había sido demasiado fácil minutos atrás proponerse llegar, subir y tocar la puerta, pero ahora se sentía bastante inseguro. Se convenció de terminar el tramo recordándose que Draco no se había merecido su falta de tacto y finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera. Inútilmente intentó arreglar su cabello y su ropa, a la que si le puso un encantamiento para desarrugarla y limpiarla un poco, una bombilla del pasillo explotó pero él la arregló casi de inmediato —aunque no aseguraba que funcionaría— entonces levantó el puño y justo antes de tocar se detuvo.

—Hola, Draco —dijo hacia la puerta, practicando en soledad y voz baja lo que diría— luces bien, lamento no haber ido a visitarte en dos semanas pero el trabajo... Joder no, eso suena fatal —se aclaró la garganta— ¡Draco, cuanto tiempo...! No, no, eso es mucho peor... —tomó aire— Hola ¿importuno? —Sonrió— sí, aquello es mucho mejor. —Finalmente tocó la puerta y esperó, ansioso.

Harry sonrió inconscientemente cuando la puerta se abrió pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció, Malfoy apareció del otro lado de la puerta y vestía únicamente una camiseta, sin pantalones, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera ropa interior debajo tampoco. Cerró los ojos con frustración, pero aun así soltó aquello que había decidido decir segundos atrás.

—Hola ¿Importuno? —intentó que su voz sonara casual pero la verdad es que había apretado tanto los dientes que había sonado muy, muy frustrado.

—Creo que eso es obvio —le respondió y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él —¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? Tengo visitas y cualquiera va a reconocerte, no estamos en el club, Potter.

—Lo sé, solo quería hablar contigo —dijo sin rodeos— ahora mismo.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Con Nott.

—Ese no es tu asunto —sonaba frio, hasta indiferente— será mejor que te vayas.

—No pudo esperar hasta la noche, es importante —insistió, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Draco había estado a punto de follar con Nott o que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Ahora si vas a aparecerte por ahí? —Aquello lo soltó de manera natural, pero para Harry, que lo conocía desde los once años no le fue difícil adivinar que en realidad había sido un reproche.

—Estaba en una misión, volví ayer en la noche.

—No te estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

—Pues lo parecía.

—Lárgate de una vez —Harry lo miró a los ojos, ambos se retaban a iniciar una riña estúpida.

—Solo vine a disculparme —dijo finalmente, consciente de que Malfoy no cedería.

—¿Y por qué exactamente? —Su voz sonó realmente curiosa y su gesto le indicó que estaba confundido.

—Por todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos reencontramos, no me eh portado como yo mismo en todos estos meses y... —negó rendido— lo siento  _Draco_ , quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ayudarte, no agregarle más peso a tu carga, me costó mucho trabajo llegar a esta conclusión porque, como sueles decir constantemente, soy un completo idiota. Comenzaré más a fondo mi investigación sobre el club en que trabajas y te sacaré de ahí, a ti y tus amigos, lo prometo. Por supuesto que iré al club y pagaré lo necesario para que tú y tus amigos estén a salvo, podrán quedarse todos juntos en la habitación, yo me marcharé temprano, no tendrás que acostarte con nadie más que no sea tú... —sentía que aquella palabra se le atoraba en la garganta pero finalmente la soltó — novio...

—¿Por qué ahora? Han pasado casi once meses...

—Porque justamente hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz y libre para hacer lo que quieras —Malfoy lo miró, como intentado adivinar la trampa y la mentira en todo aquello —Nos vemos esta noche, Draco. —dio media vuelta, sintiéndose abochornado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando su voz le llamó.

—¿Harry? —Potter iba a darse media vuelta, pero el sonido de pasos provenientes de dentro del departamento le alertaron y se apareció de allí.

Al final irse por dos semanas y concentrarse en algo completamente diferente a Draco Malfoy había dado resultado, uno completamente inesperado para él, uno completamente desagradable porque, aunque hubiera descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, por primera vez en meses se sintió como él mismo, un poco desolado, pero mejor que antes, ser egoísta había sido divertido hasta cierto punto, se había equivocado, pero era lo suficientemente hombre como para afrontarlo, lo único que ahora le quedaba era seguir con su plan original, averiguar quién era Cherry y como manejaba el local, después de reunir la información suficiente le llevaría las pruebas a su jefe y él mismo dirigiría el operativo para que todo saliera perfecto. Cuando aquello terminara, Draco y él podrían ser amigos, amigos de verdad, el rubio podría ser feliz junto a Nott y él estaría con Ginny, tendría su casa en el campo, a sus hijos y la vida que siempre había soñado, salvo por que en ese preciso momento deseaba algo completamente diferente. 


	15. Perdido

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, se estaba prendiendo en llamas mientras  _él_ le besaba, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con delicadeza, con devoción, como si se tratara de un dios y no de un simple mortal, lleno de defectos, como era en realidad. Su alma se incendiaba junto a su piel a causa de esos roces incitantes que le gritaban de manera silenciosa lo que se avecinaba. El placer, la lujuria, pero sobre todo el amor, un sentimiento que él, lamentablemente no compartía, su corazón, al igual que su mente se encontraban lejos, muy lejos de ahí, con otra persona, con otro hombre, muy diferente al que en ese momento planeaba hacerle el amor.

Sin embargo él era carne y hueso y los estímulos estaba funcionando perfectamente bien, porque Theo era un gran amante, experimentado y entregado que gustaba de hacerle sentir, de hacerle gemir y sudar y disfrutar, parecía que su única misión era el de llevarle a éxtasis, como si no se preocupara en lo más mínimo por su propia persona como si Draco fuera lo más importante, y tal vez, Draco pensaba, que para Nott así era, que no existía cosa o persona más importante en el universo para aquel castaño que no había desaprovechado ni un segundo desde que la oportunidad de ser su pareja se presentó y él pensaba que solo con eso debía ser feliz, pero no era suficiente.

Lo tomó por los hombros y acarició sus brazos con cariño mientras su lengua le recorría el cuello con la habilidad de un maestro, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente aquellas zonas sensibles que solo él y cierto auror de hermosos ojos verdes habían descubierto, y él jadeó, y gruñó cuando las sensaciones le superaron, sabía que debía dejar de pensar en  _él_  sabía que debía detenerse, porque aquellas no eran sus manos, ni su cuerpo, no era su cabello cosquilleándole en la piel sensible, ni sus brillantes ojos examinándole, adorándole, no era  _él_ , no lo era y jamás lo volvería a ser.

El cuerpo de Theo se estremeció cuando él se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, era gratificante notar como con pequeñas acciones podía causarle tales arrebatos de placer, tan notorios, tan sumamente visibles y era abrumante. Sabía que debía sentirse halagado, que debía disfrutar de aquel cariño sincero que se le otorgaba, sabía que Theodore Nott era lo mejor que encontraría en todo el mundo, porque no había persona que le amara más que él, y había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, por meses y meses darle la oportunidad que se merecía, tal vez, desde que tenían diecisiete años, cuando, en medio de su habitación en Slytherin le había dicho, de manera desesperada que tenía miedo de morir y que por eso debía decirle, decirle que le amaba y que quería que se quedara a su lado. Y Draco, completamente sobrepasado por la situación; sus padres y él mismo bajo las amenazas de Voldemort, la guerra, el castigo que le supuso ayudar a Potter, y la marca que ardía en su brazo cada que se negaba a atender el llamado, le había dicho que no podía, le había dejado solo.

Sin embargo el castaño no pareció afectado por eso, pero Draco lo conocía de años, Nott era un Slytherin ejemplar, jamás se permitía ser débil y lo había hecho al confesarle sus sentimientos, lo normal era que inmediatamente después de ser rechazado volviera a ponerse la máscara, lo entendía a la perfección. Sin embargo Theo parecía completamente decidido a no dejarlo escapar y ahora, muchos años después, libres de la guerra, de Voldemort, de sus padres, aquellos que les habían llevado por el camino incorrecto, por fin lo había logrado, al menos en apariencia.

Sus labios se encerraron alrededor de sus pezones y Draco gimió con pudor, recordando la manera salvaje en que Harry solía morderle aquella zona mientras sus fuertes y nada delicadas manos de auror, llenas de cicatrices y algo rasposas le acariciaban las caderas y le aferraban con una fuerza encantadora y erótica. Oh, no, estaba pensando en Potter de nuevo, pero joder, era tan difícil no compararle con Nott quién parecía ser su completo opuesto. Con Potter el sexo muy rara vez era gentil, con Potter esa sexo y ya.

Las manos apiñonadas de su acompañante comenzaron a masturbarlo con delicadeza, acariciando su glande lentamente, como si intentara aprenderse su textura de memoria y Draco cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y la lengua del castaño comenzaba a bajar más y más, hasta detenerse en su entrepierna. Su aliento chocando contra su ya húmeda erección le puso la piel de gallina y se obligó a sí mismo a alejar a Harry Potter se su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón mientras Theo comenzaba a chupar, saboreándolo y sin apartar sus ojos avellana de su rostro. El calor que le abrumaba le hizo relajarse, el placer que le inundaba le hizo dejar de pensar y entonces se dejó llevar.

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando su amante se detuvo y él se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, a encarar la realidad, el castaño comenzó a besar con amor cada una de sus cicatrices y él se sintió ofuscado, maldito Theo ¿Por qué tenía que detenerse? ¿Porque tenía que adentrarse más y más en los terrenos de lo sentimental? Buscaba desarmarlo, buscaba doblegar sus sentimientos y apoderarse de ellos, como una buena serpiente, lo sabía, podía sentirlo y tal vez, se hubiera dejado asaltar de aquella manera pero era insoportable, nadie tocaba aquellas cicatrices, nadie, ni si quiera él.

Hábilmente lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo subir para que sus rostros se encontraran y sus labios compartieran un beso que le supo al peor de los errores, había sido húmedo, había sido apasionado, lleno de un amor que quería,  _tenía_ , que experimentar pero que era imposible sentir a la fuerza. El sabor de la saliva de Nott era dulce, pero no tanto como la de Potter y aquello le supo a traición. Los odiaba a los dos, odiaba a Theo por amarlo de aquella manera tan desenfrenada, tan incondicional y desinteresada, lo odiaba por sentir lo que él sentía por otro hombre, lo odiaba porque sentía que lo obligaba a corresponderle y no podía, simplemente no podía. Odiaba a Potter, lo odiaba incluso más que a Nott, lo odiaba por haberlo utilizado, lo odiaba por estar comprometido, lo odiaba por no haberse percatado de sus sentimientos y haber decidido que lo quería, sí, lo quería, pero como amigos, de la misma manera en que quería a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo. Y no sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte, el de querer matarlos o el de querer suicidarse por haber caído como idiota ante los pies del héroe, como muchos otros, o por no haberse enamorado antes de Nott.

Le besó hasta que sintió la boca seca, le mordió con furia controlada, porque se sentía frustrado y estúpido, dedicándole sus sentimientos a una persona que no los merecía y que seguramente se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, completamente ignorante de lo que causaba en él, feliz junto a su hermosa y perfecta novia, con su vida perfecta, en su trabajo perfecto, con sus amigos perfectos y completamente ajeno a que él se estaba consumiendose en la ardiente necesidad de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, o aún peor, de follárselo hasta que comprendiera, hasta que entendiera que se estaba muriendo sin él, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo bien entrenado, sin su estúpida voz, sin su aroma masculino y quería que él se lo follara, duro, como solo él sabía, que le mordiera con fuerza, que le azotara, porque, aunque fuera humillante y degradante, le parecía que tener poco de él era mejor que nada.

La sensación de pérdida y abstinencia había comenzado desde que el auror estrella del ministerio había decidido que lo suyo se iba limitar a una amistad que, por obvias razones, Draco no podía corresponder, porque él sabía, sabía que le quería, que le amaba, y no entendía de donde habían nacido aquellos sentimientos tan intensos. A veces pensaba que, de la misma manera en que le había odiado, le era igual de fácil quererlo y era estúpido, pero lógico, porque las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido de aquella manera, intensas, sin precedentes, simplemente fluían y su conexión era tal que parecía fácil pero ninguna de aquellas emociones era fácil de sobrellevar, y el amor mucho menos. Aunque tampoco iba a negarlo, Potter había hecho bien su trabajo y lo había engatusado, con sus palabras de consuelo, las cenas y las charlas, los regalos, el sexo y el trato diario, el que fuese la primera persona del exterior que le había tratado como si fuese una persona, pero todo había sido una mentira, vaya Slytherin estaba hecho, engañado por un Gryffindor.

Quería volver a aquel tiempo en el que solo había aceptado la presencia de Potter para mantenerse a salvo, protegido, porque de entre todo él lo trataba mejor que nadie, se preocupaba por hacerlo sentir, no lo obligaba a mantener relaciones con él si no lo deseaba y él había creído tontamente que podía sacar provecho de aquello, incluso de las cenas traídas hasta sus manos desde restaurantes prestigiosos, pero todo le había salido mal, muy, muy mal, porque aquel era el Harry Potter de verdad y él se fue enamorando de la única persona que le había tratado diferente. El peso de la realidad le cayó fuertemente sobre todo el cuerpo, aplastándolo, el que Potter se lo follara sin preparación le había lastimado y no solo físicamente, pero sus sentimientos no menguaron, ni por aquel recuerdo, ni por todo lo que vino después.

Su orgullo y su dignidad llevaban años bien guardados, pero Potter se había encargado de sacarlos y volverlos a pisotear, como la primera vez que había tenido que acostarse con un desconocido y cuando volvió a él y le pidió disculpas él se había creído muy inteligente y lo había aceptado de vuelta, otro gran error, porque aquello fue lo que terminó de encadenarlo al héroe y lo había llevado a la perdición, intensificando los sentimientos negativos que había estado guardando por años y volviendo a los viejos hábitos, cortándose cuando se sentía demasiado desesperado como para seguir, o tomando más de la cuenta, aun cuando se encontraba fuera del trabajo. Maldito, Potter y mil veces maldito, no se juega con una persona rota por que puedes terminar por perder los trozos y nunca volverá a ser lo mismo.

Se introdujo en su pareja de manera lenta mientras los ojos le escocían, agradeció a los dioses que Nott estuviese demasiado inmerso en el momento y no abriera los ojos. Se empujó contra él, una y otra y otra vez, su pene era succionado por aquella tersa cavidad, pero lo que lo estaba llevando a la locura era la frustración y el despecho. Se empujó una vez más y entonces Theo gimió, había encontrado su próstata, solamente tenía que seguir, tenía que seguir adelante con ello, estaría tan cansado que se quedaría dormido y al día siguiente podría levantarse de nuevo, fingiendo que su vida era la misma mierda de siempre y no la más grande mierda del universo a causa del maldito niño que vivió. Entró y salió, solo un par de estocadas más, Nott se masturbaba a si mismo mientras Draco apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, intentando llegar, estaba duro, mucho y dolía, pero no podía correrse. Entonces sus ojos verdes aparecieron como parte de una imagen mental y su cabeza le jugó una broma, le había escuchado decir "Draco" y aquello fue suficiente para venirse dentro de su novio quien no tenía ni idea de la batalla interna que estaba luchando y que estaba perdiendo.

Finalmente se acostó sobre el pecho apiñonado de Theo, con la respiración agitada y los ojos a punto de soltar esa lágrima que contenía; odio, humillación, frustración y cariño no correspondido. El castaño le acarició el cabello, muy suavemente y él cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, cansado de todo, solo quería, necesitaba dormir, dormir hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que ya no hubiera más dolor. ¿No lo tenía acaso merecido? Había soportado más que cualquiera, con la cara en alto y fingiéndose intacto, ¿No había soportado ya demasiados insultos, maldiciones, maltratos, golpes? ¿No había obtenido lo que merecía perdiendo a su familia, perdiendo su nombre y pasando ocho meses en Azkaban? ¿Qué tanto más tenía que soportar? Que se lo dijeran ya, que se lo dijeran en ese mismo instante, necesitaba estar preparado, necesitaba seguir luchando.  _¿Para qué?_  Preguntó aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba idéntico a él pero que siempre que se hacía presente lograba hundirlo más.  _Por mamá y papá y todos los amigos que perdí en la guerra._ Se recordó, pero por primera vez no funcionó, nada mejoró.

Se puso de pie y Theo lo miró desde la cama sin decir nada, él le dedico la sonrisa más convincente que tenía y le recordó que debía marcharse temprano, el castaño asintió y el rubio se encerró en el baño, esperando que, cuando saliera él ya no estuviera allí. Abrió la lleve la bañera y dejó que el agua hirviendo la llenara. Sacó de la gaveta detrás del espejo una navaja y con manos temblorosas la sujetó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la tina. No debería. Se recordó pero su mano ya estaba haciendo el primer corte sobre su muslo y el dolor le trajo un alivio indescriptible, la sangre le liberaba de la presión, manchándolo todo. Y sabía que estaba mal, que necesitaba ayuda, que necesitaba gritar lo que le ocurría, pero era tan difícil. Un corte y otro más, sus blancas piernas comenzaron a mancharse salpicando el pulcro piso, dolía, dolía como los mil demonios, pero día mucho menos que su realidad.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre el piso y él se detuvo, miró la navaja con odio y la arrojó contra la pared, con todo el odio que era posible, mientras la luz del baño titilaba, a causa de su magia a punto de desbordarse. Cerró el grifo y se metió en la bañera sin molestarse en curar sus heridas, las cuales ardieron al contacto con el agua, manchándola de un rojo tan oscuro que por un momento creyó que sangraba en negro. Las heridas se limpiaron lentamente y él se dejó caer entre el agua, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para limpiarla así que se recostó, frágil, perdido.  _Suficiente, suficiente, suficiente._ Gritaba aquella vocecita dentro de su mente, pero no era capaz de llorar, ya lo había hecho en navidad y en el cumpleaños de su madre, no podía, no debía.

Salió del agua y dejó que la bañera se vaciara mientras abría la llave de la ducha, el agua comenzó a caer y limpió la sangre que aún quedaba, estaba helada y el contraste con el agua hirviendo hizo que le doliera la piel, pero importándole poco se enjabonó el cuerpo y el cabello y entonces salió del cuarto de baño, sin molestarse en recoger la abandonada navaja junto a la puerta.

Al salir Theo se había marchado, únicamente había dejado en la mesita de noche una nota cariñosa en la que lamentaba tener que irse temprano y en la que expresaba esperar con ansias verlo por la tarde, desde que Potter había retomado su papel de héroe él y sus amigos eran puestos a salvo en una sola habitación, el auror pagaba por los servicios de todos y los dejaba descansar en el cuarto rosa, por supuesto que nadie sabía que aquel era de verdad Harry Potter y aunque Nott se había mostrado reacio, al final había accedido, todos creían que se trataba de un cliente especialmente enamorado del rubio y no habían hecho más preguntas, simplemente disfrutaban de no estar dentro del catálogo de la noche.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y curó sus heridas con magia y una poción bastante buena, se colocó la ropa y justo cuando iba saliendo del dormitorio sonó la puerta. Se encaminó hasta la entrada y abrió, del otro lado estaba  _él_ , pero Draco ya le esperaba, le había dicho que iría aquella tarde para intercambiar más información sobre el club, pese a que Draco ya le había dicho que no sabía demasiado. Le recibió con una sonrisa cariñosa que le fluyó tan natural como respirar, el auror se acercó y le abrazó con un cariño que a Draco se le imaginó fraternal y el mal sabor de boca regresó, pero no lo mostró frente a él, ya había sido demasiado débil.

El auror llegó con una bolsa de comida y la colocó sobre la mesa mientras explicaba todo lo que había tenido que hacer para escaparse temprano del trabajo, Draco le escuchó mirándole más de lo que debía, mirando aquellos vaqueros ajustados y aquella camisa a cuadros color roja que le quedaba tan bien, analizando cada cabello de su desordenada melena y estudiando sus gestos que eran algo bruscos pero cautivantes. Entonces ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa y el moreno sacó una carpeta, aquella donde llevaban toda la investigación y comenzaron a charlar sobre ello casi de inmediato.

Harry hacía preguntas y las respondía, mirando sus labios y extrañando su sabor, solo para inmediatamente después odiarse a sí mismo nuevamente, aquel era un ciclo por el que pasaba siempre que estaba con Potter, pero no lograba acostumbrarse y temía no poder hacerlo nunca. El moreno le miró después de anotar algo en un pergamino y le sonrió ampliamente, derritiéndolo y causándole un vacío en el pecho al mismo tiempo. Y de repente tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle ayuda, porque sentía que se asfixiaba, pero calló aquella necesidad de inmediato, distrayéndose con las preguntas que le hacía e intentando responderle lo mejor que podía. Sentía frio, pese a estar en primavera, pero sabía que era su imaginación, tal vez un reflejo de su corazón.

Entonces Harry se disculpó para ir al baño y se puso de pie, Draco aprovechó para restregarse la cara con las manos, tomando aire y recordándose que Harry quería ayudarle, que eran amigos y que tenía que dejarlo pasar, que él tenía a Theo, que Potter tenía a Ginny y que era estúpido pensar que entre ellos podría nacer algo serio, porque Potter era Potter y jamás le miraría de otra manera, por mucho que disfrutara de él físicamente. Y entonces Potter volvió del baño con un semblante serio que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Encontré esto —Le dijo mostrándole la navaja y Draco sintió que se tensaba pero de inmediato se recompuso y le respondió:

—Me corté al afeitarme —mintió con aquella facilidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Potter no apartaba la mirada de él, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada, temblando internamente hasta que el auror la desapareció con un movimiento de mano y volvió a sentarse.

El asunto del Lonely Hearts Night Club fue retomado pero Draco no estaba seguro de que Potter se hubiera tragado su pequeña mentira, pese a haberla mantenido sin dificultad, mostrándose, frio, casi indiferente, calmado y hasta amigable. Finalmente procedieron a comer aquella exquisita comida Argentina con la que el ojiverde había llegado, el silencio en ningún momento fue incómodo y de todas formas no duró demasiado, Draco comenzó a hablar de cosas intrascendentes, Potter le siguió el ritmo y rápidamente se vieron envueltos en una charla llena de risas que hicieron que Malfoy olvidara, solo por un momento lo miserable que se sentía.

El moreno finalmente se despidió, debía volver a la oficina, pero prometió verlo por la noche en el club y con otro efusivo abrazo se marchó del humilde apartamento de Malfoy quién se quedó de pie, ahí, frente a la puerta, con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose sumamente solitario, aquella sensación de desolación jamás le había durado tanto tiempo y comenzaba a creer que estaba enfermo, sin embargo decidió que dormir sería lo mejor. Se encaminó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, de repente se sintió seco, sin dolor ni pesar, simplemente no sintió nada. 


	16. Redención

Draco no era feliz, él lo sabía, podía verlo en sus apagados ojos grises y en las navajas que había encontrado en su baño manchadas de sangre. Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que Malfoy solo estaba pasando por una fase, que se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar pero cada día era más difícil creer en sus propias palabras. Su piel cada vez más pálida, sus cabello cada vez menos brillantes, su sonrisa forzada y las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, todo era señal de que se estaba rindiendo y aquello Harry simplemente no podía soportarlo. Ya antes le había mirado así, en sexto año, enfermo y decaído, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí con él pero su mente se encontrara realmente lejos, muy, muy lejos de él, inalcanzable.

En aquella ocasión, durante sexto curso había hecho uso de todas sus habilidades para intentar sacarlo de sus casillas y traerlo a la realidad pero nada de lo que había hecho había funcionado, Malfoy se había consumido como una vela ¿cómo se había levantado? Harry no lo sabía muy bien, después de la muerte de Dumbledore todo había sido realmente confuso, pero en aquel momento realmente deseaba saberlo, quería ayudarlo a ponerse de pie nuevamente, ésta vez no por un capricho de un joven inmaduro de diesiseis años que solo busca llamar la atención de su rival, si no como un fiel amigo, el amigo que juró que sería desde aquel día en que había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento y estas habían sido aceptadas.

Pero Malfoy no cooperaba, había mejorado bastante en el arte del disimulo, frente a todos parecía indestructible y hasta el mismo Potter se había preguntado si no serían imaginaciones suyas. Pero no lo eran y si las cosas seguían así, cuando Harry terminara de reunir todas las pruebas para atrapar a Cherry y a sus hombres ya no tendría sentido. Potter había pasado los últimos meses repartiendo su tiempo entre Hermione, los Weasley, su prometida y Draco Malfoy, entre su trabajo como auror y su investigación personal, y aunque sabía que seguramente debía dedicar más tiempo a los preparativos de la boda que tendría lugar en un mes, la verdad era que volcaba la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos a levantarle el ánimo a aquel rubio.

Había intentado de todo, regalos pequeños y grandes, modestos y carísimos, comidas en sus restaurantes favoritos, objetos que le habían pertenecido y que aún se encontraban en Malfoy Manor, tardes de calidad mirando películas o paseando por algún parque de Londres, escapadas a la playa o a algún bosque alejado de todo, si hasta había comprado un par de boletos para la opera para que él y Nott asistieran, pero nada parecía funcionar, nada le levantaba el ánimo y aquello lo tenía sumamente preocupado.

Sin embargo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para terminar con aquel contrato que le mantenía unido a aquella vida que el mismo rubio describía como insoportable, trabajaba día y noche, investigando, reuniendo información, hasta el punto en que había desplazado su interés sobre los preparativos de su boda, relegando toda responsabilidad hacia Ginny quién encantada se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. Él tenía una prioridad, tenía una responsabilidad para con Draco Malfoy e iba a cumplir aquella promesa que muchos meses atrás había hecho y ni su trabajo como auror, ni su responsabilidad como futuro esposo iba a intervenir, Draco Lucius Malfoy no tendría que volver a ser llamado Ángel nunca más, de él corría la cuenta.

Sabía que su repentina actitud se debía a los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio y le era difícil, muy, muy difícil mantenerse al margen, porque lo que había comenzado a sentir por Draco cada vez era más grande y más obvio y no sabía cómo tratar con ello. Ya no era cosa de contacto físico, ya no era solo sexo desenfrenado y lujurioso, en él habían más cosas, muchos más sentimientos a los que no quería ponerles nombre porque de hacerlo estaría condenándose a sí mismo a la miseria. Cuando estaba con Malfoy su vida se tornaba de un color completamente diferente, era como si no fuese el mismo Harry Potter, era mucho mejor, era mucho más. Y es que había comenzado a creer que por Draco sería capaz de cualquier cosa, sería capaz de desmantelar aquella red de prostitución en la que había caído, sería capaz, incluso, de no entrometerse en su relación con Nott para verlo feliz, aunque los celos le consumieran lentamente.

Y es que con el paso de los meses, Harry había descubierto en Draco Malfoy una persona extraordinariamente fuerte, había descubierto en él un compañero fiel y una persona sumamente inteligente y culta. Draco era mucho más que una cara bonita o un cuerpo espectacular y Potter lo sabía de primera mano, por ello le daba tanta rabia verlo desfallecer una vez más, por eso estaba decidido a redimirse y hacer de la vida de su antiguo rival una estancia feliz y plena, por eso había decidido que Draco sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, como que se llamaba Harry Potter y si para eso debía dormir solo un par de horas y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo infringiendo las reglas de los aurores en el ministerio iba a hacerlo. En ese momento no había nada más importante para él, ni si quiera su boda.

Un mes, solo faltaba un mes para aquel acontecimiento que ya era noticia en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico. Todos parecían más al pendiente de su boda que el mismo, y aunque Ginny ya le había reclamado un par de veces por su falta de interés, la verdad era que no podía estar menos preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era casarse en aquel momento, pero no había encontrado el valor para aplazar o cancelar la boda y joder que le agobiaba, porque una parte de él, muy en el fondo, le decía que casarse no era lo correcto, no cuando en su mente no había nadie más importante que Draco Malfoy y no su prometida.

Por supuesto que Harry había intentado hablar con Ginny sobre su infidelidad, pero la situación le había sobrepasado y al final se había acobardado, la idea de que los Weasley, la única familia que había conocido le repudiaran era tan palpable que le causaba pesadillas, ya había perdido a su familia antes y no se sentía capaz de soportarlo una vez más. Sabía que era cobarde y egoísta, pero también sabía que era lo mejor, a aquel paso nadie se enteraría nunca de su error y él aprendería a vivir con ello. Sin embargo, las mariposas en su estómago cada que estaba con Draco eran un recordatorio continuo de que había hecho algo malo, muy malo, pero no se arrepentía, ni de lo que sentía por Malfoy, ni de las noches entre sus brazos, aquel desliz había sido la tontería más gratificante que hubiese hecho nunca y él había hecho muchas.

A veces le gustaba imaginar que la vida era mucho más sencilla, que Ginny comprendía su error y rompía con él su compromiso amablemente, que Draco no tenía que volver nunca más a aquel club, que dejaría a Nott nada más confesarle que sentía  _algo_  por él y juntos comenzaban una vida pacífica lejos de Londres, donde no eran un héroe y un mortífago, solamente Harry y Draco, buscando la felicidad juntos. Pero aquello era la vida real, los problemas no se solucionaban de aquella manera y Harry lo sabía muy bien, sabía que Draco no correspondía sus sentimientos, sabía que Ginny le odiaría de confesarle la verdad, sabía que incluso podía perder su trabajo por husmear en los archivos prohibidos del ministerio, sabía que las cosas no siempre tienen un final feliz.

Suspiró pesadamente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que terminaría enredado en algún tipo de complicación romántica, que tendría dudas sobre su sexualidad, sobre su amor por Ginny y que terminaría fijándose en su viejo rival del colegio pues... no les hubiera creído nada, se hubiera reído fuertemente y seguramente luego se hubiera largado a contarles a sus amigos la broma. Pero aquello no era una broma o un chiste, era su vida y se sabía sumamente jodido, enamorado de Draco Malfoy si, su antiguo rival, actual bailarín y prostituto que aparte de todo tenía una relación firme y seria con Theodore Nott y él a punto de casarse con la que había creído la mujer de su vida.

A veces pensaba que era demasiado dramático, que todo se solucionaría si simplemente se plantaba frente a Malfoy le decía lo mucho que le quería y luego dejaba que todo ocurriera como debía ocurrir. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema en eso y es que había prometido no joderle más la existencia a la gente que quería y Draco estaba dentro de esa lista. El rubio parecía tener suficiente ya con sus propios problemas y Harry ya había sido egoísta con él antes, no quería volver a cometer ese error, el peso de su carga ya era demasiado estrafalaria como para que el chico que vivió para estar confundido llegara y le agregara un problema más, temía que Malfoy no se lo tomara nada bien y aquello arruinara la bonita amistad que habían formado hasta aquel momento.

Pero aunque se resistía con todas sus fuerzas y disfrazaba la desesperada sensación de estrechar a aquel hombre entre sus brazos con una muy efectiva fraternidad, cuando estaba a punto de dormir rememoraba aquellos días en que habían sido amantes, en que se besaban bajo las sábanas, rememoraba los juegos de rol y los fetiches que había aprendido a amar, que Draco le enseñara a descubrir nuevas fronteras en el mundo del sexo como el sadismo, el masoquismo, el voyerismo y hasta las orgías era parte importarte del por qué se sentía tan atraído por él. A veces aquellas imágenes tan eróticas encendían su cuerpo de solo rememorarlas y ni un polvo con Ginny o una paja podían arreglarlo y él se sentía sumamente abrumado, deseando que ahí, a su lado, cierto rubio de ojos grises estuviese descansando, sonriéndole con petulancia y pidiéndole una vez más que dejara a Ginny y se quedara con él.

Ridículo, se sentía ridículamente enamorado y sumamente hipnotizado por todo lo que Draco Malfoy significaba; la oscuridad, la luna, le frio, el deseo, la lujuria, la tristeza, el error, el castigo y el pecado, Draco era su opuesto más acertado, no existía persona más diferente a él, y a la vez tan similar, porque Harry era la luz, el sol, el calor, el amor, la felicidad y la redención. Y juntos eran aquel balance que pocas personas lograban a lo largo de su vida en pareja, se acoplaban como nadie, Malfoy brillaban por la luz de Potter y al revés. Parecía hasta tonto no haber vislumbrado que ellos terminarían de aquella manera, empalmados uno con el otro, atraídos como imanes de polos opuestos, si hasta sus físicos eran lo más diferente que podía existir sobre la tierra.

Una lechuza le distrajo de su trabajo de aquella noche, con un movimiento de varita abrió la ventana del despacho y aprovechó para mirar el viejo reloj de madera que tenía colgado sobre la pared. Se talló los ojos y bostezó, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. La lechuza se paró frente a él sobre el escritorio y estiró la pata, Harry tomó la nota y el ave se marchó sin esperar respuesta. El pergamino había sido atado con premura y la letra estaba bastante mal hecha, un comunicado de su superior, Lucius Malfoy había muerto y el escándalo estaba a punto de explotar, se necesitaban aurores para proteger de los periodistas entrometidos las puertas de su departamento y se requería su presencia inmediata. Pero lo que más aterrado le tenía era la reacción de Draco, no iba a tomárselo nada, nada bien y temía que aquello lo pusiera en el borde, joder.

Tomó su túnica de auror y salió disparado hasta el ministerio, hubiera querido ir directamente a Azkaban pero sabía que era imposible. Al llegar la mayoría de los aurores ya se encontraban ahí, todos con un rostro de tremendo de sueño, excepto por los que tenían ronda aquella noche. Los cuchicheos se escuchaban por aquí y por allá, los aurores hablaban del incidente con bastante frivolidad, despreocupados por que una escoria más había sido eliminada y, aunque Lucius jamás fue de su devoción, Harry se sintió sumamente enfermo al escucharlos expresarse así. Decían que había sido un accidente, uno de los aurores en turno le había lanzado una maldición para mantenerlo quieto, pero el débil cuerpo del hombre no lo había soportado y había caído muerto. Potter sonrió de manera irónica ¿un accidente? Sí, claro, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a creerse esa tontería? Pero la peor parte llegó junto con su jefe quién lo llamó a su oficina de inmediato.

—Narcissa Malfoy se ha suicidado en su celda, con las sábanas de su cama —le dijo con indiferencia— esto seguramente saldrá en el periódico y necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que testifiques junto a Jones, él fue quién  _accidentalmente_  le lanzó la maldición a Malfoy, dirás que estuviste con él a noche, en la ronda, que fuiste testigo de como Malfoy perdía la cabeza e intentó atacarlos, nadie va a dudar de tu palabra, no podemos dejar que se nos acuse de negligencia, Harry.

—¿Me está pidiendo que mienta? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que refuerces el testimonio de uno de tus compañeros aurores, eres Harry Potter, nadie va a dudar de lo que tú digas y de todas formas no hemos perdido a dos seres muy valiosos que digamos. Sin embargo el ministerio está en obligación de investigar, y con tu testimonio podríamos saltarnos aquella parte —pasó su mano por su cabello, desesperado. —Lo que Jones ha hecho es una tontería, un accidente muy tonto, que aquellos dos hayan sido mortífagos no quita que hayan sido muy influyentes en nuestra comunidad y la mujer, Narcissa, a ella no le quedaban más que cinco años de prisión. Lo peor de todo es que seguramente tendré que verle el rostro a su hijo, el chico Malfoy, como lo detesto —la sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir— ¿sabías que trabaja en un club nocturno como gigoló? Mucho menos que eso se merece el desgraciado, tiene suerte de ser joven y guapo, cuando se ponga viejo quiero verlo intentar ganarse la vida, con lo mimado y estúpidamente rico que era —soltó una carcajada— dar el culo ha sido lo más fácil para él en vez de...

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Potter, golpeando la superficie del escritorio, sumamente furioso, mientras las velas de la oficina se apagaban y se prendían nuevamente. —¿Usted sabía lo del burdel?

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que acaba de decir! ¿Sabía usted que a Malfoy lo están obligando a trabajar ahí? ¿Por qué diablos no ha hecho nada? ¡Él no es el único! ¡Hay gente muriendo allí dentro! —la indignación que sentía en ese momento era sobrehumana. —¿Cómo cree que él va a tomar la muerte de sus padres? ¡Aquello va a destrozarle! ¡Y usted solo está pensando en como evadirlo, en como no tener que verle la cara!

—Si quieres tomar la dirección de este departamento hay muchas cosas que debes aprender Potter —replicó ofendido— la primera de ellas es aprender a valorar las vidas que valen la pena y las que no. Tú nos ayudaste a crear este sistema, no te tembló la mano para encarcelar a otros mortífagos o carroñeros ¿porque los Malfoy son una excepción?

—¡Nadie es excepción de nada! ¡Ellos... ellos son personas!

—No te escuché quejarte cuando atrapamos a los Parkinson y la madre murió accidentalmente —se quedaron en silencio retándose con la mirada, entonces el hombre sonrió de repente— No sabía que tu hipocresía podía llegar tan lejos Potter ¿no me digas que descubriste de primera mano los servicios del chico Malfoy? ¿No vas a casarte en un mes? —Harry se tensó pero no flaqueó. —Escucha, hagamos una cosa, si tú me ayudas con esto yo dejaré que el chico Malfoy les haga un entierro decente a sus padres, que se despida, por supuesto podrás encargarte de todo, y yo no abriré la boca sobre tú pequeño secreto.

—No hay ningún secreto, señor —aclaró con los dientes apretados, impotente.

—Ya, ya, claro que no muchacho, escucha, tu no vas a hacer un alboroto por la muerte de los Malfoy, ni por los clubes clandestinos de nuestra ciudad, a cambio tu testificas, y todo se acabó.

—No puedo ignorar la forma en que los tratan ahí... —el jefe suspiró.

—Escucha Potter, no hay nada que puedas hacer, Malfoy seguramente firmó el contrato y aquello es irrompible —lo miró un segundo, con pena— te daré toda la información que necesites sobre aquel lugar si es que te hace sentir más tranquilo, pero no hay nada que yo, o tú o nadie pueda hacer por esa gente, ellos se colocaron solos la soga al cuello. Eres un buen chico Harry, pero aún hay muchas cosas que desconoces, cosas que debemos hacer para mantener la paz, a veces, muchas veces tendremos que hacer cosas sucias pero mira lo tranquila que está nuestra comunidad ahora, no te metas con la gente equivocada. Ahora márchate, que alguien tiene que avisar a Malfoy sobre esto.

Harry miró a su jefe una vez más, apareciéndose de allí de inmediato y apareciendo en la puerta del apartamento del rubio. Se suponía que no debía aparecerse directamente dentro del ministerio pues su poder debilitaba las defensas pero aquello no le importó. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo diablos le daría a Malfoy la noticia y por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Nott se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche para que le ayudara con aquella bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Sintiendo el corazón a mil finalmente tocó, la madera retumbó en el pasillo vacío, debían ser las cinco de la mañana más o menos. Cuando los pasos se hicieron presentes, muy lentos y desganados, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que no podía, no podría hacerlo. ¿Cómo le diría a Draco que su padre había sido asesinado y que su madre se había suicidado por esa causa? Era terrible, no importaba como lo dijera mentalmente, nada parecía aminorar el dolor.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, Malfoy apareció del otro lado de la puerta vistiendo una pijama ligera color verde, su rostro lucía cansado, pero no parecía que estuviese durmiendo, sino más bien dando vueltas en la cama por la manera en que su cabello siempre perfecto estaba despeinado. El rubio miró a su amigo con algo de confusión, y no era para menos, que Potter apareciera en su puerta de madrugada no era muy común, para nada. El moreno se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo detalladamente, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron y no únicamente horas.

—Potter... —Dijo con voz ronca —¿Todo en orden?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, adelante —y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio, Harry se dirigió al pequeño e incómodo sofá— ¿es que acaso te han roto el compromiso y estás deprimido? ¿Licor? ¿Té?

—No, no ha pasado nada de eso... —Dijo sintiéndose preocupado— té está bien... ¿tienes de ese para los nervios?

—Si, además uno bastante bueno, te hará dormir en unos minutos.

—Perfecto...

—¿Piensas quedarte? No es que me moleste pero prácticamente acababa de acostarme y...

—Sí, sí, debes estar cansado...

—Creí que habías dicho que tenías mucho trabajo y por eso te fuiste temprano —aclaró sentándose a su lado, Harry tomó una manta que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón y cubrió al rubio quién estornudó un par de veces.

—Sí, pero me hablaron por una emergencia de trabajo.

—Merlín, los aurores están locos, en serio —respondió divertido, mientras la tetera sonaba en la lumbre de la cocina —y con lo flojo que eres... —se burló pero Harry no se rio. —Pasó algo malo —no era una pregunta.

—Escucha Draco.... —Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos con fuerza— esto que voy a decirte no es agradable. Tu padre, tu padre fue asesinado esta madrugada en Azkaban y tu madre cometió suicidio un par de horas después.

Draco se reacomodó en su asiento, como si estuviese realmente incómodo, miró a todas partes, como si la pintura de la pared fuese sumamente interesante, se revisó los pies descalzos y movió sus dedos lentamente, tomó aire, miró a Harry y asintió lentamente, con una expresión de paz total y de serenidad que Potter sabía que no sentía. Así habían sido los últimos días, Malfoy fingiendo que todo estaba bien y Harry dándole su espacio y su tiempo, aunque en aquel momento no creía que fuese lo mejor. El auror estrechó aún más las pálidas manos de su acompañante quién luchaba débilmente por zafarse, sin éxito. Sus grises ojos habían terminado de apagarse por completo y Harry sintió que le destrozaban el corazón.

—De acuerdo... —dijo con voz temblorosa— gracias por venir personalmente, yo... voy a dormir un rato antes de que...

—Draco, escucha... no tienes que ser fuerte, está bien si lloras, está bien si te sientes débil yo... —pasó saliva al ver como los ojos del rubio comenzaban a enrojecerse— yo estaré aquí, contigo, solo para ti.

—No hace falta —su voz se quebró— lo único que necesito es...

—No voy a dejarte solo ¿entiendes? —lo atrajo hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando nuevamente de manera íntima su aroma a manzana y canela, deleitándose por el contacto físico que representaba, después de meses de no haberse acercado lo suficiente pese a ser amigos.

Entonces sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se encogía entre sus brazos y comenzaba a temblar débilmente, mientras el primer sollozo tomaba fuerza y se convertía en un grito desgarrador. El auror solo atinó a colocar un encantamiento de silencio para que los vecinos Muggles no se alertaran y a acariciar aquella sedosa cabellera platinada, mientras sus dedos intentaban inútilmente desenredar alguno de los nudos que se habían formado. Y Draco lloró, lloró de verdad, lloró incluso más que aquella vez en los baños de Hogwarts, cuando Harry lo había encontrado totalmente desbastado. Y sus finas manos se aferraban tan fuerte a él que se sentía completo, como si su lugar fuese aquel, junto a Draco Malfoy, siendo su soporte, siendo su todo. No se apartó ni cuando comenzó a sentir que su túnica se empapaba, ni cuando Malfoy comenzó a patalear cual niño chiquito, no se alejó ni cuando le golpeó el rostro y le culpó a él y a  _los suyos_ , no se apartó ni cuando amenazó con matar al miserable que le había hecho aquello a su padre y finalmente, cuando Malfoy se tranquilizó y se enredó entre sus brazos, con las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas, Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza y dijo:

—Lo siento, Draco, lo siento, haría cualquier cosa por aliviar tu dolor, lo que fuera.

—¿Lo que fuera? —Preguntó con voz ronca, como ido.

—Lo que fuera, sí... —hablaba bajito y suavecito, como si hablara con un bebé.

—Dame el nombre de quién lo hizo.

—Draco no creo que... —Entonces levantó el rostro y lo miró, sus bellos ojos plata estaban turbados en pena y dolor que amenazaban con devorar su alma.

Harry se perdió en aquellos mares de mercurio y navegó en ellos hasta que se hundió sin posibilidad de salir a la superficie. Entonces simplemente tomó la barbilla de su acompañante y le besó, suavemente, muy lentamente, como nunca antes se habían besado y Draco le correspondió casi de inmediato, sumergiéndose con él en la perdición. Sus manos morenas lo hicieron girar y pronto ambos se encontraron acostados sobre el sofá destrozado, la magia de Malfoy había hecho estropicios como dañar la electricidad y desmantelar los muebles, pero aquello no les importó, por fin, después de meses de absurda amistad ahí estaban de nuevo, entregándose todo lo que tenían a cambio de nada. Harry acarició su suave piel, muy lentamente, deleitándose con la sensación de tener a aquel hombre una vez más, olvidándose de la estúpida boda, olvidándose de todo, hasta de su nombre.

—El nombre, Harry, el nombre... —le imploró entre beso y beso.

—Albert Jones —respondió jadeando, cuando Malfoy aferró sus nalgas con fuerza, ya no pensaba, ya no se pertenecía, ahora todo era de Draco Malfoy.

No se percató de en qué momento la ropa fue quitada del medio, ni cuando Malfoy le penetró y él comenzó a cabalgarlo sobre aquel sofá, la sensación era tan arrolladora y sublime que se había dejado llevar y aquella había sido la mejor de sus decisiones, aquella noche comprobó que se pertenecían, mutuamente y que podían llegar a ser algo más, algo completamente diferente. Draco se le entregó de una manera completamente nueva, entre la furia, la desolación, la tristeza y la oscuridad, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, Harry le daría calma, amor, felicidad y luz. Ambos se corrieron, primero Harry y luego Draco, de manera intensa y con un par de gritos impúdicos pero que denotaban el placer que sentían el uno por otro, el  _amor_  que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Quédate conmigo, no necesitas a Nott, ya no más —le pidió envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, pero Draco no respondió, simplemente lo aferró con fuerza hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. 


	17. Draco

Harry abrió la puerta del restaurante con un tirón y el rubio atravesó el umbral con algo de inseguridad, constantemente miraba a los lados, alerta, como si creyera que no estaba a salvo pese a estar acompañado por el mismísimo Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, auror estrella del ministerio. Pero aquel comportamiento era bastante normal en él, cada que tenía que exponerse al mundo adoptaba aquella expresión cautelosa y Potter en cierto modo lo comprendía, por lo que, cada que pasaban tiempo juntos era en el mundo muggle, lejos de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo, lejos de cualquiera quisiera señalarlos.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa en el rincón, bastante apartada del resto de la gente, junto a la ventana, Harry rápidamente apartó la silla y la recorrió para que Draco tomara asiento, de manera caballerezca mientras el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa le agradecía el gesto. El auror tomó asiento frente a él y le miró por un instante, ciertamente para alguien que no conociera a Draco Malfoy el chico lucía tranquilo y hasta relajado, pero la manera en que se acomodaba en su asiento, sus ojos inspeccionando el ambiente y sus hombros ligeramente rígidos le decían que definitivamente no esperaba absolutamente nada bueno de aquella repentina salida.

El mesero llegó rápidamente a saludarlos de manera amable y les entregó el menú antes de recomendarles el postre del día y marcharse. Harry tomó el menú y comenzó a hojearlo lentamente, no tenía mucha hambre pero había sido su idea salir a comer así que de todas formas lo revisó mientras su acompañante hacía lo mismo. Draco vestía casualmente, pero ni así parecía desentonar con el lujoso restaurante, todo lo contrario a Potter quien pese a ir un poco más formal contrastaba demasiado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Potter ya se encontraba mirando a su acompañante de manera descarada; admirando sus rasgos varoniles y afilados, sus movimientos sutiles y elegantes, la manera en que su largo cabello caía por su frente y joder, estaba loco por él.

—No entiendo por qué hemos tenido que salir, pudimos haber comido en mi apartamento —se quejó el rubio por primera vez, bajando el menú y mirándolo en busca de una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Sales con Nott todo el tiempo, —dijo aquel nombre con notorio desagrado pero Draco decidió ignorarlo— puedes salir conmigo también, sin problemas.

—Con Theo es diferente —se defendió.

Harry lo había notado, Draco le había estado evitando desde la vez que habían decidido tener sexo de consuelo, el día que Narcissa y Lucius habían muerto. Potter no sabía si lo estaba evadiendo por que se sentía culpable de haber engañado a su novio o si había otra razón que él no había alcanzado a vislumbrar, pero le tenía preocupado, aquella madrugada había creído haber dado un paso importante junto a él, pero al despertar, después de aquella sesión de contacto físico, Malfoy simplemente había fingido que nada había pasado entre ellos; se había levantado por la tarde, se había dado una larga ducha, se había vestido, había desayunado casi nada y luego le había pedido que le acompañara por los cuerpos de sus padres. El funeral pasó, los días también y Draco parecía haber olvidado que algo había pasado entre ellos, algo mucho más íntimo, más personal.

Al principio el auror se había intentado tranquilizar a si mismo convenciéndose de que su amigo debía estar demasiado abrumado por la muerte de sus padres y le había dado tiempo y espacio, pero lo que sin duda no esperaba era que Malfoy tomara refugio en los brazos de Nott, y no en los suyos como tanto deseaba. Y había sido difícil, muchísimo, el que no pudiera visitarlo en su apartamento por que Nott estaba ahí, el tener que imaginar que estaban juntos, tal vez abrazándose y besándose mientras Draco, tan frágil como se encontraba se  entregaba a Theodore.

Todo aquello le causaba dolor de cabeza, náuseas y un terrible ataque de inseguridad y celos que se forzaba a controlar recordándose que él, precisamente, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, estando comprometido y con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo, cansado de ser ignorado, había decidido sacar a relucir su gen Gryffindor y había decidido hacer el último de sus intentos, aquella tarde era su última como soltero y debía actuar, debía descubrir de una vez por todas si el ojigris compartía sus sentimientos, si le correspondía, porque de ser así dejaría todo por él, incluyendo aquella vida perfecta que se había trazado para sí mismo a lo largo de todos esos años.

Sin embargo había algo que no le hacía sentir del todo seguro, la pequeña razón por la que no había terminado directamente su compromiso con Ginny, y es que Draco Malfoy era una persona realmente confusa, a Harry le parecía, a veces, que el rubio sentía lo mismo que él, que era correspondido, que arriesgarse era seguro, porque sus miradas le decían que sentía por él algo más profundo que una amistad, porque sus gestos y los roces que casi eran accidentales le gritaban que tenía una oportunidad. Pero entonces, de la nada, su actitud cambiaba rotundamente, se comportaba distante, frio y evasivo, sus miradas dejaban de significar algo, al igual que los roces y aquello lo tenía tan confundido como cuando descubrió que él era el último horrocrux de Voldemort.

Creía que aquellos cambios de actitud se debían principalmente a la depresión que sabía que Draco padecía y que él se negaba a aceptar, y aunque había buscado ayudarlo de mil y un maneras, era sumamente difícil hacerlo cuando la persona se negaba a cooperar y Harry vivía cada día con miedo de llegar a su piso y descubrir que Malfoy se había quitado la vida, preso de las situaciones que desde la muerte de sus padres parecían sobrepasarlo. Por fuera, Draco era el de siempre, un joven apuesto y seguro de sí mismo, indiferente con la vida que le habían impuesto, pero Harry sabía la verdad, sabía que el rubio jamás en su vida había estado más frágil que en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué es diferente? —Preguntó entonces— ¿Por qué es tu novio?

—Porque él y yo somos unos apestados, porque si alguien nos llega a ver juntos no causaríamos la tercera guerra mágica, en cambio, si llegan a verte conmigo todos en Londres van a volverse locos, y lo sabes, no soportarían que su preciado héroe les hubiera traicionado de aquella manera, juntándose con mortífagos y encima de todo, ayudándolos a salir de la miseria que todos creen que nos merecemos. Es peligroso, porque ni si quiera has tenido el valor de decirles a las personas más cercanas a ti que estás involucrado conmigo. ¿Qué crees que diría tu jefe? Eres un auror, por amor a merlín, eres Harry Potter, vencedor de señores tenebrosos, aniquilador de mortífagos, no se supone que seas amigo de alguien como yo y... y la verdad es que no quiero más problemas.

Aquella era la primera vez que Draco decía en voz alta lo que Harry ya sospechaba; Malfoy creía fervientemente merecer aquel castigo que la sociedad mágica le otorgaba por ser quien era, razón por la que muchas veces había soportado el maltrato de sus clientes del club, por la que soportaba los maleficios a plena luz del día cuando decidía aventurarse en el Londres mágico, razón por la que se había prohibido a si mismo llorar por la muerte de sus padres más de lo necesario, razón por la que ser su amigo le pesaba como un yunque, la misma por la que aceptar ayuda del elegido le parecía absurdo y completamente loco, en el fondo, Draco Malfoy creía ser merecedor de todos los castigos que se le habían impuesto, aún después de haber sido liberado de Azkaban.

—Sabes que si no le he dicho nada a nadie es para mantener nuestro movimiento en el anonimato, no porque no quiera hacerlo.

—Pero aún así le pediste ayuda a Granger ¿y ella no preguntó?

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, siempre lo hace, pero he aprendido a evadirla, es mejor no implicar a más gente de la necesaria... y en parte es por eso que he decidido tener esta cita contigo hoy, todo está listo Draco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

—Ésta noche es tu última noche en ese club, después de hoy ninguno de los chicos tendrá que trabajar ahí de manera obligada.

—¿Encontraste la manera de disolver el contrato?

—Lo hice —sonrió orgulloso, pero Draco no sonrió se limitó a mirar la mesa con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese más perdido que nunca, como si no supiera que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. —¿No estás feliz? —entonces reaccionó.

—Sí, sí, claro... —sonrió débilmente— Pero, ¿todos? Mis amigos...

—Todos, Draco, —afirmó y el rubio sonrió ampliamente— pero me temo que esta noche tendrás que trabajar normalmente y fingir que todo está en orden... no podré aparecerme como cliente, por obvias razones, así que, solo una vez más, solo tienes que soportar una vez más y después no tendrás que volver ahí ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? —el rubio dudó un momento pero finalmente asintió— de acuerdo.

El mesero llegó momentos después y tomó la orden para marcharse casi de inmediato. Draco jugaba con la esquina de una servilleta mientras Harry se perdía en sus ojos grises, no sabía si estaba consciente de que le miraba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado; lucía más delgado que antes y un tanto pálido, buscó en sus muñecas descubiertas algún corte pero como siempre no encontró nada. Había creído que la noticia le levantaría el ánimo, que después de días y días, por fin le vería sonreír sinceramente, como antes, pero parecía que nada le ayudaría a superar la muerte de sus padres y Harry lo entendía perfectamente bien. Él había tenido que crecer sin figuras paternas, y había sido difícil, no imaginaba haber tenido a sus padres por años y años y al final tener que perderlos de aquella manera.

—¿Cuál es la otra cosa? —preguntó entonces el rubio, apenas con un susurro y realmente distraído.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dijiste que habían dos razones para venir aquí, ¿cuál es la otra? —Harry sonrió y Draco dejó aquella pose distraída para acomodarse en su asiento y sonrojarse ligeramente, aquella era una de las cosas que a Harry le hacían creer que era correspondido.

—Bueno, quería saber qué harás ahora que serás libre... quiero decir... ¿seguirás con Nott? ¿Buscarás trabajo en el mundo muggle?... ¿querrás seguir siendo mi...? —no quiso terminar la frase.

El rubio lo miró de manera seria, como si intentara leer su mente, pero Harry sabía que no estaba tratando de usar  _legeremancia_  con él, así que se limitó a sentirse nervioso bajo su escrutinio ¿Qué buscaba? Harry no lo sabía pero sin duda no quería que ese detuviera, quería que le mirara a él y solo a él, todo el tiempo, para siempre, porque su mirada le hacía sentir cosas que nada nunca había sentido, aquellos ojos grises y fríos en apariencia eran la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiesen existido sobre la faz de la tierra, eran capaces de destruir y reconstruir su ser entero con solo posarse en él y la sensación era sublime. Draco Malfoy se había colado en su ser con tanta intensidad que casi podía olvidar que alguna vez habían sido rivales y le hacía sentir, le hacía sentir de todo con una intensidad que rayaba en lo dramático, con Draco no habían sensaciones a medias, era el todo por el todo y Harry que era un hombre de acción, se veía sumamente atraído por estas sensaciones.

Ahí frente a él, Draco era Ángel, era Malfoy, era el pasado y el presente, era rivalidad y amistad, confianza y desconfianza, seguridad e inseguridad, era blanco, era negro, era valentía y temor. Había una dualidad tan marcada en sus facciones que era alucinante, porque el chico frente a él se veía tan contrariado con su entorno y consigo mismo que Potter deseó ponerse de pie, rodear la mesa y abrazarlo hasta que encontrara su camino. Y aun así era hermoso, hermoso como nunca; se le veía incluso más humano, el inquebrantable Draco Malfoy estaba cediendo y esa debilidad le llamaba, le decía que necesitaba un héroe y Harry podía serlo, por él, por Draco Malfoy podía ser todo lo que se propusiera.

—No sé qué haré ahora —respondió pero Harry supo que mentía, algo, no sabía exactamente qué, se lo decía. —Y sobre nuestra amistad... será mejor que no continúe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con genuino estupor, aquello no lo había visto venir.

—Lo que has oído, lo mejor será dejar de vernos, quiero decir... a tu esposa no le va a hacer mucha gracia que seas amigo de... de alguien como yo y seguramente a tus amigos tampoco. Y lo siento Harry, pero después de esto quiero dejar de ocultarme, ya he soportado muchos años bajo las sombras, no me interesa seguir con lo mismo.

—Pero yo no pienso ocultar nuestra relación y además...

—¿Y qué les dirás si te preguntan cómo fue que nos hicimos amigos? —Le interrumpió— ¿Les dirás que nos conocimos en un bar nocturno? ¿Les dirás que por un tiempo fuiste mi cliente? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?

—Pero Draco... —sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, la idea de no volver a verlo le enfermaba.

—Por favor... Harry... —le pidió, con voz calmada— Ya he tenido demasiado, yo, yo no puedo adjudicarme más problemas solo por... por tu amistad... no, no me malentiendas, has sido como un rayo de luz en medio de toda esta locura pero... pero si seguimos con ello las cosas no van a terminar bien, ni para ti, ni para mí.

El moreno le miró, Draco lucía sereno y tranquilo, incluso su tono de voz había sido relajado, la máscara estaba puesta, pero él podía ver a través de las grietas, algo le preocupaba, y no necesariamente su reputación o el como fueran a tomar sus amigos su relación. Pensó en presionar, pero temió romperlo y no poder arreglarlo. ¿Y si Malfoy tenía razón? Y si simplemente era el hecho de que a había tenido demasiado de aquello? ¿Quién era él para arruinarle más la existencia?

El mesero llegó con la comida y ambos en silencio y sin apetito comenzaron a degustar. Lo único que se escuchó por minutos enteros fueron los cubiertos sobre los platos y las tranquilas charlas de los alrededores. Cuando el postre llegó Harry ya estaba en el límite, su lado Slytherin le decían que fuese egoísta una última vez, que pensara su estrategia y se adueñara de Malfoy, su lado Gryffindor le gritaba que debía ser valiente y hacer lo que había ido a hacer, ser sincero con él y esperar una respuesta favorecedora, o de lo contrario, retirarse como un buen perdedor. Draco, completamente ajeno a su duelo mental comía su tarta de manzana, perdido en las motitas de canela que tenía espolvoreada en la superficie.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo de pronto y Draco bajó el pequeño tenedor que iba de camino a su boca. Completamente relajado lo dejó sobre la mesa y alzó la vista hasta el ojiverde, alzando una ceja. —Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —repitió bajando su propia taza de café, sin apartar su mirada de la de Draco.

—¿Y cuando has decidido que lo estabas? —Preguntó.

—Yo no lo decidí... —respondió intentado no sonar ofendido.

—Responde.

—Después de tu orgía con Nott, Zabini y Parkinson —Draco colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Tú no estás enamorado Harry, tú  _crees_  estar enamorado, pero no te culpo, conmigo descubriste muchas cosas, cosas placenteras, cosas completamente nuevas, en mi descubriste un nuevo amigo, alguien que no te mira como el héroe.

—Estoy celoso de Nott —insistió.

—Por supuesto que lo estás, es él quién te ha arrebatado a tu juguete nuevo, siempre has tenido lo que has querido, Harry, y yo, bueno, no fui la excepción hasta que él llegó ¿no es verdad? Es lógico que sientas celos de él, él tiene algo que creías tuyo.

—No lo estás entendiendo, yo de verdad estoy enamo...

—¡No lo estás! —Exclamó golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención, luego tomó aire y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose— Piénsalo bien, Harry ¿Por qué estarías enamorado de mí? Trabajo como prostituto en un bar de quinta, toda tu vida me has odiado por ser insoportable, lo que yo creo es que tienes algún tipo de capricho sexual.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Merlín... —resopló con fastidio— pide la cuenta.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero obedeció, pagó la cuenta y se pusieron de pie rumbo hacia la calle, llegaron hasta un callejón y Draco lo tomó del brazo.

—Vamos a tu casa —ordenó con voz indiferente y Harry volvió a obedecer.

Nada más poner un pie en el vestíbulo el rubio lo asaltó con beso salvaje que se la puso dura en un dos por tres, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le había besado de aquella manera y su saliva le sabía a gloria. Sus manos rápidamente se dedicaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, sin reparos, de manera ruda, tan ruda como Draco le había besado y era fantástico, sublime. Aquella era la primera vez que Malfoy estaba en su casa, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello mientras el rubio lo colocaba en el sofá y se subía en él para acariciarlo con premura, sus delgadas manos se aferraban a su piel morena sin recato, hasta dejarla completamente roja por la fuerza empleada. Harry no perdió el tiempo, ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo aquello, no en vano había sido amante de Ángel por meses, arrancó la camiseta de un tirón y se deshizo de aquellos pantalones de manera hábil. Ambos eran un manojo de piernas y brazos intentando quitar la tela de en medio.

Harry no sabía si Draco había comprendido el punto o si buscaba demostrar algo en especial con aquel ataque imprevisto, pero su mente no trabajaba muy bien con la boca de Malfoy sobre su pene, así que se dijo que lo pensaría después, que por el momento se dedicaría a demostrarle que no mentía, que le amaba, que se había enamorado de él a lo largo de todos esos meses, que para él era más que solo sexo. Le besó y le acarició con la devoción que se merecía, pero Draco no pareció notar el gesto pues continuaba con sus rudos movimientos, estimulándolo casi de manera dolorosa y Harry de repente se sintió...  _usado_ , no comprendía por qué, pero así era y aquello le devastó por completo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué planeaba Draco? No lo sabía pero el rumbo que aquello estaba tomando no le gustaba para nada.

El rubio subió sus piernas, prácticamente doblándolo sobre el sillón y con un movimiento ágil comenzó a lamer su entrada, arrancándole suspiros pesados y cargados de excitación. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, que primero necesitaban hablar, que le quería, le quería de verdad, pero aquella húmeda lengua lo dejaba balbucear apenas y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontró al borde del orgasmo únicamente por aquel gesto. Sus nalgas eran apretadas con fuerza, y su entrada era estimulada como nunca en la vida, pero entonces se detuvo y su cerebro volvió a conectar.

—Draco, Draco, por favor, tengo que decirte.... —Pero el rubio lo calló con un beso húmedo.

Sus pálidas manos recorrieron su pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas mientras su miembro se alineaba con su entrada, todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido, demasiado caliente, pero se sentía tan vacío que quería llorar, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué si le había confesado sus sentimientos éste le correspondía con simple sexo?, uno que para colmo no podía detener, embriagado por las sensaciones. Ultrajado, usado, vacío, seco y miserable, así se sentía. Y entonces pensó que así debió sentirse Malfoy cada que alguien le tocaba contra su voluntad, incluso él lo había hecho. ¿Aquel era el mensaje? Ya lo había comprendido, entonces ¿por qué no se detenía?

Le penetró, lenta y suavemente, y Harry soltó un jadeo que indicaba lo mucho que había extrañado tenerlo dentro. El rubio comenzó a moverse, primero de manera lenta y luego un poco más rápido, de sus labios rosados brotaba el nombre de Harry como si fuese una letanía en voz muy bajita y muy, muy rápido.  _Harry, Harry, Harry._ Decía y por primera vez el moreno sintió algo diferente a la desolación, los sentimientos habían cambiado y se transformaban de manera abrumadora en cariño, amor y agradecimiento mientras su nombre bailaba en toda la habitación.

—Draco, Draco, todo es verdad, todo es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti —la bipolaridad del rubio lo tenían al límite, pero encontró valor de alguna parte y lo soltó.

—Shh... —le pidió silencio mientras sus ojos grises le penetraban hasta el alma.

Sus estocadas certeras dieron en aquel punto delicioso que le hicieron retorcerse y arquear la espalda, quería a Draco, quería todo lo que él pudiera otorgarle; aquellos sentimientos explosivos, aquellas sensaciones abrumadoras, el dolor, la felicidad, lo físico y lo espiritual. Aquello estaba pensando cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar y explotar entre sus vientres.

El rubio se inclinó hacia adelante,  le besó la frente y le dijo en un susurro:

—Esto es realmente de lo que estás enamorado,  _Harry_ — de repente su nombre sonó sumamente mal, erróneo, sucio— no de mí, sino de lo que te hago sentir. No voy a dejar que me uses para tu tranquilidad personal. Mañana ve y cásate como lo habías planeado, no pienses en mí nunca más, porque no me vas a encontrar. Ve y cásate, porque no fuiste capaz de romper ese compromiso aun cuando ya habías llegado a la conclusión de que me querías, ve y cásate porque yo no voy a ofrecerte más que miseria, ve y cásate Harry Potter y olvida al desdichado mortífago. Hoy me habrás salvado y tu tarea conmigo se habrá terminado, ve y cásate, porque aunque  _yo sí_  estoy enamorado de ti, sé que no merezco las migajas que me has dado y que me seguirás ofreciendo si no lo detengo ahora.

Harry quiso replicar algo, lo que fuese, pero la mano de Draco sobre sus ojos comenzó a relajarle de sobre manera. Lo único que sintió antes de perder aquel peso y calor sobre su cuerpo fue un tierno beso en los labios. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas y se sintió tan idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Antes de quedarse dormido llegó a la conclusión de que Draco tenía razón, había sido un hijo de puta y al final había tenido lo que había merecido y ahora, había perdido a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad, por sus inseguridades, por su egoísmo y su ceguera. Pensó que debía corregirse, que debía pedir perdón pero no podía moverse y pronto se encontró inconsciente, soñando con aquella vida que siempre había soñado y que ahora se transformaba en una pesadilla; estaría condenado a ser el esposo de alguien que no amaba, en una casa en el campo que ya no deseaba, anhelando a alguien que ahora le detestaba por sus malas decisiones.


	18. Demasiado Tarde

Se miró en el espejo, lucía sumamente desgastado y ojeroso. La noche anterior no había logrado pegar el ojo más que un par de minutos y aquello le estaba pasando factura justo el día en que debía lucir mejor que nunca en su vida, pero aquello, por supuesto, no era su culpa, era culpa de Draco Malfoy, el bastardo de Draco Malfoy. Desde que habían pasado una última noche de placer carnal el miserable mago sangre pura no había salido de su cabeza, ni un segundo, ni si quiera cuando había caído rendido al sueño por cortos diez minutos. La imagen mental que tenía de aquel joven le inundaba hasta la coronilla y le dejaba sin oxígeno, porque aquel hombre se había convertido en una obsesión poco sana que sabía que debía controlar, sobre todo ahora que le había dado un ultimátum.

Sabía que era su culpa, que todo aquello había terminado así por sus impulsos idiotas y egoístas, por su cobardía y, aunque intentaba convencerse de que tal vez que Malfoy se alejara de él para siempre sería lo mejor, la verdad era que no estaba seguro de nada. Draco siempre había sido una constante en su vida, siempre había estado presente y el perderlo de manera tan obvia le parecía ahora realmente deprimente. Draco había sido el primer niño mago que había conocido, también había sido un gran rival, alguien con quien competir y con quien compararse, incluso después de la guerra había estado cerca de él durante los juicios, pero ahora todo era mucho más difícil y doloroso, porque había pasado casi año y medio conociendo a aquel hombre del que descubrió no sabía nada, encariñándose con él encariñándose hasta de la manera tan snob en la que tomaba de su copa y es que joder, se había colado entre su piel como nunca nadie lo había hecho y ahora lo había perdido.

Estaba a horas de casarse, a horas de contraer matrimonio con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y sin embargo no se sentía para nada emocionado. Y quería salir corriendo, dejar todo y no solo por Malfoy, si no por él mismo, pero la costumbre y la inseguridad no le dejaban y se sentía sumamente desdichado por que aquella vida que él había imaginado perfecta estaba a punto de convertirse en un infierno ¿Cómo se suponía que se metería en la misma cama con Ginny por el resto de su vida sin pensar en cierto rubio de ojos imposiblemente grises? ¿Cómo se suponía que mantendría aquel matrimonio que de amor ya no tenía nada?

Él había sabido que aquel momento llegaría, el momento en que se arrepentiría de no haber tomado una decisión con tiempo, de haber elegido entre Ginny o Draco y sin embargo lo había visto tan lejano que se había dejado llevar por el momento. Muchos, muchos meses atrás hubiera dado todo porque las cosas salieran tal cual estaban en su presente, con su relación con la chica Weasley intacta y Draco "Ángel" Malfoy lejos de su vida, donde no pudiera arruinar su matrimonio feliz, lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie se enterara jamás de su pequeña aventura. Pero las cosas habían cambiado a medio camino y pronto se encontró deseando una realidad diferente, una donde no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo sacar a Malfoy de aquel burdel, una donde hubiera tenido el valor de aceptar antes sus sentimientos y encarar a la gente que había sido como su familia por años y decirles la verdad, que se había enamorado de la persona que menos imaginaba y que por eso no podía seguir con el compromiso.

Sin embargo las cosas eran completamente diferentes, si, había logrado romper el contrato que lo ataba al  _Lonely Hearts Night Club_ , incluso se las había arreglado para que el resto de los trabajadores dejaran de estar obligados a pertenecer como parte del personal, pero eso no le garantizó el perdón ni el amor de aquella persona por la que había jurado no sentir nada más que atracción y tensión sexual. Pese a que el trabajo había sido arduo y laborioso y que debía sentirse satisfecho con el resultado, la verdad era que se sentía sumamente decepcionado, la recompensa no había sido la esperada y jamás en su vida se había sentido menos tranquilo por haber ayudado a alguien, por haberse hecho el héroe. Con el fin de aquella situación también terminaba su lazo con Draco Malfoy; los besos, las caricias, las cenas, las tardes en compañía, las risas y las bromas, nada había valido y todo aquello se sentía tan surreal que dolía.

Sin la ayuda de los aurores, el liberar a los hijos de mortífagos de aquel contrato había sido difícil, mucho, sobre todo porque el ministerio tenía conocimiento de aquel tipo de lugares, que sin duda no era el único, y no hacía nada por solucionarlo. Al ministerio y a los aurores en general no les importaba que hubiera personas cuya integridad física y emocional fuera afectada por las actividades que estos clubs llevaban a cabo. La mayoría de los empleados eran ex convictos recién salidos de Azkaban por cargos menores, personas por las que nadie se preocuparía, personas como Draco Malfoy quien se había quedado sin nada, sin bienes materiales sin una familia que reclamara por sus heridas y a Harry le dolió muchísimo saber que, pese a que su mundo no estaba amenazado por un señor tenebroso, sí que lo estaba por las injusticias que otros magos creían pequeñeces y era horrible saber que aquello había estado pasando bajo sus narices, había sido terrorífico abrir los ojos ante aquel mundo que él había creído perfecto, una gran utopía imaginaria.

El mundo mágico tenía más defectos de los que podía soportar, no solo los prejuicios sobre los muggles o los nacidos de éstos, defectos contra los que nadie luchaba por ser considerados nimiedades, incluso su propio jefe, aquel que había considerado un hombre justo y aunque él había puesto su granito de arena al ayudar a Draco y a muchos otros, no era suficiente. Le habían dicho sus superiores que todo era para no iniciar un conflicto interno, que todo estaba regulado, que lo mejor era seguir haciendo a la vista gorda para mantener la paz, pero Harry no se sentía satisfecho por ello, la doble moral le atormentaba y le recordaba que, de no haber existido aquel lugar, su reencuentro con Malfoy probablemente nunca habría tenido lugar, aunque la sola idea de recordar la manera tan brutal en que el rubio había sido tratado sentía que lo mejor era que desaparecieran.

Y todo era sumamente injusto, aunque tal vez debió haberlo sospechado desde que el ministerio lo había tratado como un completo parásito de la sociedad, antes de que Voldemort fuera vencido, pero la decepción no aminoró. Sin embargo, su problema principal, como desde hacía muchos meses, no eran las injusticias humanas y sus horrores, si no Draco Malfoy, siempre Draco Malfoy, como desde que asistía al colegio. A veces se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan necio y ciego como para negar que, entre ellos había algo, incluso desde Hogwarts; la conexión entre ambos siempre había sido intensa, se atraían el uno al otro y en su inmadurez lo habían expresado con rivalidad y bromas de mal gusto, pero sin duda, había sido después de tercer año que la tensión sexual se había vuelto insoportable, y fue en sexto que Harry había logrado obsesionarse con él de manera nada sana. Solamente le había hecho falta un poco de convivencia con el rubio para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Caminando hasta la ducha abrió el grifo y sin esperar demasiado se zambulló bajo la caída de agua, estaba fría, pero no tanto como su cuerpo sin la presencia de Draco Malfoy. Mientras terminaba de enjabonarse sintió las protecciones de su casa vibrar, seguramente serían Hermione y Ron, quienes habían prometido pasar con él su última tarde se soltero, a falta de una despedida que se negó a tener por sus ya terminados planes de liberar a Draco Malfoy de la tortura, y de todas formas no tenía ganas de celebrar que estaba a un día de matar por completo cualquier oportunidad verdadera que tuviera con aquel endemoniado joven de cuerpo de ensueño y rostro de ángel. Sí, era miserable.

—Joder, amigo, luces como si acabaras de descubrir que eres el horrocrux accidental de cualquier otro loco ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Ron nada más salir del baño.

Harry, completamente desganado suspiró y se encaminó hasta su habitación donde Hermione se encontraba desarrugando con magia la túnica que utilizaría aquella noche, una de seda completamente negra y con bordados en hilo de oro cuyas runas auguraban un matrimonio feliz y todas esas tonterías de las que oír le causaban dolor de cabeza. Su amiga le tendió su ropa de diario con un gesto preocupado, tal vez por la expresión en su rosto, pero no preguntó nada, había aprendido que, si su moreno amigo quería guardar un secreto, iba a hacerlo por mucho que insistiera, como aquella ocasión en que salió despavorido de su propia casa y volvió deprimido sin decir nada, o cuando le preguntó que era tan importante que no se permitía tener una despedida de soltero decente y él solo respondió "él caso en que me ayudaste, secreto, ya sabes" y simplemente desapareció una noche entera.

El auror tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse en presencia de sus amigos, importándole poco si Mione se avergonzaba de presenciar tal acto. Su mente se encontraba ocupada repitiéndole las escenas de todos los errores que había cometido en los últimos meses; rememorándole el glorioso sabor de la saliva de Draco Malfoy, de su piel, recordándole lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de su cuerpo, de su miembro, de su cabello. Oh, Draco, Draco Malfoy, un ángel disfrazado de demonio que había llegado inesperadamente a mostrarle cual equivocada estaba su perspectiva sobre la vida, solo para marcharse dedicándole unas horribles palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza:

_"Esto es realmente de lo que estás enamorado, Harry, no de mí, sino de lo que te hago sentir. No voy a dejar que me uses para tu tranquilidad personal. Mañana ve y cásate, como lo habías planeado, no pienses en mí nunca más, porque no me vas a encontrar. Ve y cásate, porque no fuiste capaz de romper ese compromiso aun cuando ya habías llegado a la conclusión de que me querías, ve y cásate porque yo no voy a ofrecerte más que miseria, ve y cásate Harry Potter y olvida al desdichado_ _mortífago_ _. Hoy me habrás salvado y tu tarea conmigo se ha terminado, ve y cásate, porque aunque yo sí estoy enamorado de ti, sé que no merezco las migajas que me has dado y que me seguirás ofreciendo si no lo detengo ahora."_

Y joder como había dolido, porque era la verdad, nada más que la verdad y ni los  _crucio_  recibidos a lo largo de su vida le habían revuelto tanto las entrañas, ni lo habían desgarrado como aquello. Draco se había marchado rencoroso y sumamente decepcionado, se había marchado herido y la manera en que follaron aquella noche había sido la prueba; Harry había jurado que había algo diferente entre ellos aquella vez, y ahora lo entendía, Malfoy estaba transmitiéndole con sus besos, sus caricias y sus embestidas todo su sufrimiento, todos los sentimientos negativos que Harry le había hecho sentir por meses y meses. Y se sentía como una basura, porque aunque le había pedido perdón y había intentado reivindicarse con el paso del tiempo, nada había sido suficiente, porque había terminado de quebrar aquello que había jurado proteger.

Por qué Draco era un hombre fuerte, había soportado cosas inhumanas, torturas, desprecios, pérdidas y desolación, había soportado mucho más que muchas personas que él conocía y joder que conocía gente realmente desdichada y sabía que Draco era un guerrero, pero a esas alturas le tenía preocupado haber sido la gota que derramó el vaso y no soportaba la idea de encontrarse un día con la noticia de que Malfoy se había dado muerte, sobrepasado por todas las circunstancias a las que él había contribuido. Tampoco era quisiera hacerse el importante, dando por hecho que significaba algo realmente fuerte para Draco, o al menos lo suficiente como para haberlo hundido con sus malas decisiones, de hecho, no sabía si prefería haber significado algo o no haber significado nada si con eso Draco Malfoy podía vivir tranquilo, a lado de alguien que  _si_ lo mereciera, alguien como Theodore Nott.

Hermione puso una película e hizo palomitas, pero Harry no estaba prestando atención, bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla cada vez más ansioso, muriendo de ganas por emborracharse hasta la inconciencia si con ello evadía aquella realidad que a cada minuto se volvía más aplastante. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba asegurarse de que Draco estaba bien, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse. No lo había visto desde aquella noche que le había aplicado a Cherry una  _imperio_  y la había obligado a liberar a todos los chicos del club. Lo había visto pasar brevemente con un hombre quién le había manoseado de manera horrible y grotesca y con el que al final había ido a parar a su habitación. Harry había tenido que contenerse muchísimo cuando lo miró, quería saltar sobre aquel bastardo y hacerlo pagar por intentar corromper a aquel bello ser que le había enseñado tantas cosas.

Entonces se puso de pie y se excusó para ir al baño donde se encerró y sin pensárselo demasiado se apareció frente al apartamento de Draco, no pensó en los muggles que vivían en el mismo piso, no pensó en nada, la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo y sabía que solo existía una manera de tranquilizarse. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, cerró los ojos, pero ninguna muestra de magia residía ya en aquel lugar y entonces tuvo miedo. Abrió la puerta con un sencillo  _alohomora_  solo para confirmar que dentro de aquel lugar no había nada, ni un solo mueble, las desgastadas paredes estaban desnudas, el despostillado de piso de madera también y dentro no quedaba ni una sola señal de que Draco Malfoy había vivido ahí alguna vez. Se adentró a la propiedad luciendo claramente desesperado y entró a cada habitación, nada, no había nada.

Se recargó en la ahora vacía barra de la cocina y jaló su cabello, recordando que Draco le había advertido de aquello, no lo encontraría, no lo encontraría nunca, jamás. Joder. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba tenerle una vez más, necesitaba decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, necesitaba... necesitaba... joder necesitaba todo de él, todo de aquel hombre, lo necesitaba por completo. Golpeó una de las paredes hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y entonces se detuvo ¿estaba llorando? Lo estaba. Tomó aire, necesitaba calmarse y poner en práctica sus habilidades en rastreo y encontrarlo, necesitaba volver a casa y cancelar esa estúpida boda sin sentido a la que se había aferrado por idiota. Que terrible era haberse dado cuenta hasta que el aire se volvió tan denso sin Draco Malfoy que le costaba respirar.

Se apareció de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, la aplastante sinceridad de Draco la noche anterior le habían hecho reaccionar y debía apresurarse, excusarse con Ron, Hermione, y disculparse con Ginny, debía pedir perdón a todos los Weasley y mierda, ya hasta podía leer lo titulares del profeta al día siguiente: " _El niño que vivió para ser un patán cancela boda a horas de llevarse a cabo"_  y una sarta de titulares horribles más, pero sin duda el favorito de la gente sería " _Harry Potter se fuga para vivir vida homosexual junto a Draco Malfoy"_ si, pero joder aquel sería su favorito si lograba encontrar al rubio y remediar toda la mierda que había regado. Ahora era de vida o muerte, era esencial encontrarlo y besarlo hasta convencerlo de que lo amaba.  _Lo amaba..._ joder sí, sí lo  _amaba._

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, lo siento... tenía que... escuchen... —sonrió ampliamente— estoy enamorado.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, te casas en unas horas —aclaró Ron entre extrañado y divertido, la sonrisa de Harry se esfumó.

Entonces comprendió que no iba a ser sencillo, miró a sus amigos, parecían genuinamente confundidos pero él ya había tomado una decisión, la mejor que había tomado en meses. Miró a Mione y ésta parecía haber comprendido de pronto lo que ocurría, miró a su novio y luego a Harry con horror, el moreno le dedicó una mirada de disculpa y luego miró a Ron.

—No puedo casarme con tu hermana, lo siento —y se apareció de ahí antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara.

Sabía que Ron estaría furioso, tan furioso como cuando tenía el guardapelo de Slytherin en su poder y creía que él y Hermione tenían algo. Joder, iba a  _crucearlo_  en cuanto lo encontrara y todos los Weasley lo despellejarían vivo, pero él ya no tenía miedo, encontraría a Draco y se marcharía con él, lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie los reconociera y pudieran llevar una vida tranquila, juntos, felices, donde pudieran crear su propia familia aquella que les había sido negada.

Aterrizó en la madriguera, directamente en la habitación de la que pronto dejaría de ser su prometida, le alivió notar que las protecciones le dejaban pasar sin problemas. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada frente a su enorme espejo, ya vistiendo el vestido de novia mientras su madre la peinaba con ayuda de Fleur, la esposa de Bill y Luna ayudaba con el maquillaje. Las mujeres lo miraron entre extrañadas y horrorizadas.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Molly— ¡No puedes mirar a la novia antes de la ceremonia y lo sabes!

—Lo siento Molly, lo siento Ginny —se escuchaba agitado— he venido porque la boda tiene que cancelarse...

—¿A ocurrido algo? —preguntó Luna preocupada.

Ginny se levantó con el cabello a medio peinar, su expresión era seria y miraba a Potter con intensidad, tal vez adivinando la verdad. La bofetada llegó sin avisar y fue dolorosa y sonora, pero había sido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

—¡Ginevra Weasley! —le regañó su madre, sin entender la gravedad de la verdad.

—Lo siento —Dijo Harry mirando a su ex novia, cuyos hermosos ojos café comenzaron a tornarse rojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. —De verdad lo siento Ginn. —Ginny lo golpeó nuevamente, joder que su entrenamiento con las Harpies daba resultados.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Harry Potter —dijo con voz llorosa y a Harry se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó con voz baja.

—Desde lo del portarretratos, lo vi entero en tu cajón, no estaba roto, solo... solo no querías  _nuestra_  foto en tu escritorio y luego... dios no dejabas de decir  _su_ nombre en sueños durante el verano que pasé en Grimmauld Place y yo... lo soporté porque pensé que sería igual a  _aquella_  ocasión en sexto curso pero ahora... en tus ojos... joder, cuanto te odio Harry —se soltó a llorar, haciendo que el maquillaje se le corriese. —Te esperé por años, ¡años! Tú sabías que estaba enamorada de ti desde que te conocí y sabías lo importante que... y yo creí que con ello sería suficiente, porque, por que intenté ser perfecta para ti, darte todo lo que necesitabas, porque te amaba más que nadie y ahora, ahora...

Harry intentó acercarse y abrazarla, pero Luna se interpuso, estaba furiosa, Harry jamás la había visto así, nunca, ni durante la guerra. Alzó la mirada, Molly lo apuntaba con su varita y lo amenazaba, Fleur se había alejado hasta la puerta, dispuesta a correr en busca de los hermanos Weasley de ser necesario y Harry comprendió que había roto todo. Ginny no se cubrió el rostro para llorar, nunca, le miró a cada segundo, diciéndole de manera silenciosa que era fuerte y que lo superaría pero que, si volvía a aparecerse frente a ella no dudaría en maldecirlo. Y entonces salió de allí cuando la voz furiosa de Ron se escuchó llegar a la madriguera.

Estaba en casa nuevamente, caminó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar y entonces decidió que levantaría todas las protecciones, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría pasar excepto él o Draco Malfoy, y no que le temiera a la pandilla Weasley, sabía que llegando el momento los tendría que enfrentar a todos y recibir su merecido castigo pero, por el momento, lo más importante era rastrear a Malfoy. Se puso a ello tan rápido como le fue posible, necesitaba hacer uso de su magia, de su varita, de algunas runas y un par de pociones que por suerte tenía en su almacén personal. Vio el sol pasar a través de sus párpados hasta que se ocultó y toda la sala quedó en penumbra.

Entonces sucedió, lo encontró y no estaba lejos, estaba en Londres, en el Londres muggle, joder, tenía una oportunidad, la tenía. Se apareció directamente donde el rastro de magia le dijo que Draco Malfoy se encontraba pero las protecciones mágicas del lugar le mandaron a un par de metros de ahí. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que se encontraba en un barrio de clase media en Londres y que un mago vivía en la casa frente a él, un mago cuya magia no reconoció ni como la de Draco, ni como la de ninguno de sus amigos. La modesta casita se levantaba entre la oscura calle, le había tomado casi todo el día encontrarlo.

Caminó hasta la entrada, no sabía qué hacer, temía que tocar le alertara y se marchara lejos, pero las protecciones le impedían el paso y a menos que usara su autoridad como auror, definitivamente no podría acceder. Decidió que ya había hecho demasiadas cosas mal y que empezar por el pie derecho sería lo mejor. Tocó el timbre y éste sonó de manera tranquila, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente intranquilo. Las luces de la propiedad estaban apagadas, pero el encantamiento de rastreo insistía en que Draco estaba dentro así que volvió a tocar, una, dos, tres veces más. Se preguntó si el rubio lo había visto desde alguna de las ventanas y había decidido fingir que no estaba.

Entonces una verde luz se alzó en el cielo, aquella marca que llevaba años sin ver estaba de vuelta y no entendía que pasaba pero decidió que no podía quedarse ahí plantado sin hacer nada más. Usando su poder se encargó de romper las protecciones, la marca tenebrosa estaba ahí y solo aparecía cuando alguien había sido asesinado por un mortífago. Aterrado con la idea de que Draco hubiese sido atacado por un ex mortífago recorrió toda la planta de abajo, no había nada salvo por un par de copas que habían contenido vino y la botella de licor vacía a un lado. Subió entonces y revisó cada habitación hasta que se encontró frente a la última.

La duda le hizo detener la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero finalmente abrió, del otro lado estaba Draco, Draco Malfoy, pero no estaba solo, estaba con un hombre que él reconocía muy bien. Albert Jones descansaba sobre la cama, atado y completamente desnudo, la sangre salpicaba cada rincón de la habitación, aquel cuarto había servido para una de las torturas más brutales y sanguinarias que Harry hubiera presenciado nunca; el hombre presentaba con marcas de cortes por todas partes, marcas de golpes y hasta quemaduras, estaba completamente desfigurado por el daño recibido y estaba muerto.

En una esquina el cuerpo Draco Malfoy descansaba, vistiendo tan elegantemente como lo había hecho en el pasado, con el brazo izquierdo completamente separado de su cuerpo y con ello la marca tenebrosa por fin eliminada de él. Su níveo rostro estaba manchado de sangre casi negra y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Estaba muerto. 


	19. Harry

El dolor era insoportable, la manera en que inundaba su ser lo era aún más y solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que lo había dejado inconsciente sobre su sofá. No había querido acostarse con él, por supuesto que no, porque él sabía que aquello terminaría por quebrarlo y lo hizo. Cada parte de él que había podido mantenerse de pie estaba derrumbándose, lentamente y podía sentir como las afiladas esquinas de aquellos trozos se le clavaban en la carne y en el alma y lo reducían a nada. El dolor era insoportable, lo era más que muchas de las experiencias de su pasado, igualándose con el sentimiento de pérdida que le dejó la muerte de sus padres y es que su corazón no solo estaba roto, estaba hecho pedazos que se pulverizaban a cada segundo, recordándole que Harry Potter nunca había sido suyo que no lo sería jamás.

Rodó en la cama una vez más, estaba sudando terriblemente y temblando mientras una fiebre endemoniada terminaba con lo que quedaba de él. Luchaba contra las alucinaciones que llegaban a su habitación y le recordaban lo miserable que era su vida; su madre estaba ahí sentada en la cama junto a él, con la marca de la sábana con la que se ahorcó en su celda en el cuello, su padre estaba de pie junto a la ventana con sus ojos grises apagados, mirándolo con la desaprobación de un padre que cree que su hijo es patético por sucumbir ante un hombre como Potter, Vincent estaba ahí, junto con Goyle, reclamándole silenciosamente por haberlo dejado morir, Severus, con las mordidas frescas de Nagini en el cuerpo se desangraba a los pies de su cama, reprochándole sus malas decisiones, Lord Voldemort estaba ahí también sentado junto a su cabeza, burlándose de su debilidad, y las voces, las voces de cientos de personas recriminándole, reclamándole, sabía que todo era producto de la fiebre, pero se estaba volviendo loco y la culpa era de Potter, únicamente de él.

Gritó y sollozó, dando vueltas, viendo el tiempo detenerse, ir en cámara lenta y luego adelantarse a una velocidad sobre humana, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Pero ni el sueño le trajo la tan ansiada calma, en su mente solo veía el rostro del hombre que había asesinado a su padre y que había causado el suicidio de su madre y le quería sufriendo, pagando como él por sus errores, no libre por el ministerio para hacer con alguien más lo que le había hecho a su familia, le quería muerto, le quería sangrando, le quería suplicando perdón y arrepintiéndose de haberle tocado un solo cabello a su padre, a su amado padre.

En su sueño podía ver a aquel hombre, a Jones, pero este a veces dejaba de ser y se convertía en Harry, en un Harry desnudo y jadeante bajo su cuerpo, suplicando que lo penetrara más, más fuerte, más rápido y entonces Harry dejaba de ser él y Jones volvía, burlándose de él por haber cometido un error más, el error de creer que Potter era diferente y entonces Draco le clavaba sus delgados y pálidos dedos en los ojos, porque no soportaba aquella mirada que le humillaba y Harry volvía sangrante, aún desnudo y sollozando y Draco solo podía alejarse con las manos manchadas de aquella sustancia que tanto aborrecía. Se estaba volviendo loco, no quedaba de él nada más, solo desesperación, tristeza, confusión y una sed de venganza como hacía muchos años no la sentía.

Y se despertaba por sus propios gritos solo para encontrarse nuevamente con su madre, su padre, su profesor de pociones y Lord Voldemort, con sus amigos muertos y los que vivieron para ser arrastrados a aquel mundo de miseria que ya era insoportable. Y quería acabar con ello, debía acabar con un ello; un  _Avada_ , aquello sería suficiente y dejaría de existir, dejaría de sufrir, dejaría de pensar en Potter, dejaría de sentir aquella sensación de vacío en su pecho que lo consumía lentamente y que le hacía mirar todo del negro más oscuro. Pero cada que lograba sujetar la varita firmemente Voldemort soltaba una carcajada y le siseaba en voz baja que aún tenía un asunto pendiente y Draco sabía que era verdad cuando sus padres le miraban a través de la oscuridad de la habitación. Debía levantarse una vez más, una última vez para vengar el nombre de los Malfoy y entonces, le recordaría a toda la comunidad mágica que el mal no había desaparecido con el señor tenebroso, si no que se había implantado en cada uno de ellos, corrompiéndolos.

Se puso de pie, su madre le dijo que debía descansar, pero Draco no tenía tiempo para un descanso, debía encontrar la casa de Jones y debía encontrarla rápido, pues no creía poder soportar ni un día más de aquella miserable vida. Su padre le regañó por la manera tan arrebatada en que estaba haciendo todo, pero Voldemort, oh, Voldemort le sonrió y le recordó que algún día había pertenecido a los malos y que podía hacerlo. Tomó una ducha rápida, y se vistió, si quería lograr algo antes de que alguien sospechara debía hacer uso de sus conocimientos en magia negra, aquella que durante un tiempo le había hecho temer, pero que ahora creía sería su mejor herramienta. Había estado rodeado de gente terriblemente despiadada y había aprendido muchas cosas, aunque nunca había tenido el valor de emplearlas. Se miró en el espejo y el hombre que encontró reflejado no era él; lucía terriblemente cansado, ojeroso y pálido, pero sobre todo perdido.

Su madre le regañó por el desorden mientras se encargaba de empacar todas sus cosas, Pansy negaba mientras Blaise fruncía el ceño, demostrando su descontento, pero Theo, Theo no lo miraba, mantenía la vista en el suelo y temblaba, tal vez llorando. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar al ministerio a tiempo, antes de que su última noche de trabajo en aquel club de porquería iniciara. Cuando la casa quedó vacía y todas sus pertenencias se encontraron bien empacadas el atardecer estaba por llegar, miró por última vez las fotografías que Harry le había dado y que había robado de Malfoy Manor y las quemó, metiéndolas dentro de la maleta donde todo comenzó a incendiarse. Cargó la maleta y la arrojó al contenedor de basura más cercano mientras se aplicaba un encantamiento para modificar su apariencia.

Cuando llegó al ministerio no era más aquel joven pálido y de cabellos rubios que siempre había sido, sino una hermosa señorita de cabellos oscuros, la versión femenina de Harry Potter que inconscientemente había tomado lugar en su ya retorcida cabeza. Entrar fue bastante fácil, había tenido que abandonar su varita en un callejón, entre algunas cajas y decir que venía a levantar una denuncia al departamento de control y cuidado de creaturas mágicas y todo había estado hecho. Encontrar a Jones había sido mucho más difícil, pero finalmente y a base mentiras sobre una "preocupada novia" le habían dado razón de él y lo había encontrado justo cuando su turno terminaba. El estúpido auror se pavoneaba por el ministerio, como si no hubiera asesinado a Lucius Malfoy y aquello le enervó.

Lo siguió hasta su casa con un encantamiento de rastreo y después de mirar un poco la estructura de las protecciones decidió que debía ir al trabajo, mientras el contrato aún estuviera activo, no asistir significaría la una tortura agonizante por hasta doce horas y no tenía tiempo para ello. Se apareció cerca del club, era temprano por lo que cuando entró por la puerta de empleados a muchos les extrañó verlo ahí, aunque la excusa de ver a su novio siempre era buena. Dedicó más tiempo que nunca arreglarse, aquella era su última noche en aquel lugar, si era que Potter cumplía su promesa y lo liberaba del contrato que ni si quiera le permitía quitarse la vida, prolongando su tortura. Platicó con sus amigos un poco, recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio, sonrieron como nunca antes y hasta se animó a darles un abrazo cuando tuvieron que separarse para iniciar con sus labores. Su padre se quedó detrás de él, mirándolo mientras se colocaba el traje de Ángel y su madre intentaba acomodar su cabello.

Entonces cuando ya no tuvo en que más seguirse ocupando se miró en el espejo, miró a Ángel y sonrió, aquel bastardo había sido su escudo durante años y por fin podría dejarlo atrás. Había sido gracias al sujeto en el espejo que Potter había caído a sus encantos y aquello irónicamente había sido su salvación y su perdición. Harry Potter lo había salvado y a su vez lo había condenado a un insoportable dolor, el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Entonces parpadeó y lo vio ahí, a su lado, sujetándolo por los hombros y le sonreía mientras acariciaba su cuello y su espalda, sus manos morenas contrastaban con su piel y sus verdes ojos le gritaban que le deseaban y Draco sonrió. Las campanadas anunciaron la una de la mañana y aunque Harry le suplicó que no saliera a bailar lo hizo de todas formas.

El público lo recibió como siempre, entre aplausos y chiflidos, lo recibieron con galeones y saliva escurriendo, con manos ansiosas y genitales dispuestos para él y entonces los gritos de emoción y excitación se transformaron en insultos y maldiciones que resonaban en su cabeza como un montón de pedradas; mortífago, asesino, le gritaban, pero Draco no se dejó intimidar y aquellos gritos formaron parte de la música, escuchaba la voz de sus padres, la de Dumbledore ofreciéndole ayuda, la de Harry diciéndole que se sujetara de su mano cuando el fuego maldito los acorraló en la sala de los menesteres y entonces más insultos y más maldiciones que sabía que eran parte de sus alucinaciones, porque cuando abría los ojos, el público no parecía estarle insultando para nada.

Tomó todo el oro que fue capaz, no porque lo necesitara, sino por la satisfacción de tener algo a cambio y finalmente un cliente logró comprarlo y bailó para él de la manera más sucia que sabía, como al puta que Potter creía que era y grande fue su satisfacción al verlo entrar por la puerta del club. Besó a su cliente quién le tendió más de cincuenta galeones, era obvio que habían extrañado tenerlo disponible y Potter se puso rojo de la furia, y él sonrió satisfecho y volvió a besar al hombre mientras éste le embriagaba con algo de whiskey que él bebió sin problemas mientras disfrutaba del gesto de Harry Potter, como si fuese capaz de saltar sobre ambos, él y su cliente, y asesinarlos ahí frente a todos. Entonces el hombre le dijo que era lo que quería y él se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto rosa, no sin antes mirar al auror por última vez, joder, le amaba, pero que se jodiera.

Aquel hombre se lo folló duro y dolorosamente, justo como merecía y él gritó y jadeó y le dijo que no le dolía, que necesitaría de más si quería doblegarlo y él hombre enfurecido lo penetró más fuerte y le golpeó una y otra vez hasta que la sangre sirvió de lubricante, pero Draco no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo, ni si quiera cuando Nagini comenzó a trepar por la espalda del hombre, amenazando con devorarlo como se había devorado a la profesora de estudios muggles, muchos años atrás. Se corrió cuando su cliente mordió su pene tan fuerte que sintió por un momento que lo perdería y finalmente salió victorioso del club en compañía de Theo quién había tenido que curar sus heridas, heridas por las cuales Malfoy no se quejó ni una sola vez, que le follaran al club, a los clientes, a Harry Potter y al mundo entero.

Se aprovechó de sus encantos para que Nott le consiguiera algo decente de cenar, para que lo bañara cual sirviente y para que lo arropara, por supuesto, le había pagado con el mejor sexo que jamás hubieran tenido y aquello pareció suficiente. Por la mañana Theo ya le tenía el desayuno y Draco se comportó como la esposa perfecta, por supuesto que su madre había tenido que darle muchas instrucciones que apenas y se le entendían, pues el aire se le iba como si siguiera colgada de aquellos fríos barrotes. Por supuesto, a su padre no le había parecido nada ver a su hijo servir al hijo de los Nott quienes eran una familia claramente inferior, pero Draco lo ignoró hasta que fue la hora de marcharse, el juramento que lo mantenía unido a aquel contrato se había desvanecido en algún punto de la madrugada y le hacía sentir mucho más ligero. Harry le dijo que él sabía cumplir sus palabras y Draco solo pudo asentir distraídamente.

—No volveré —le dijo el rubio a Theo quien se encontraba saliendo de la ducha— nos vemos Harry, espero que la pelirroja te folle mejor que yo, si no, nada habrá valido la pena —le besó y se apareció de allí.

Aún era temprano, así que invirtió toda la tarde en arreglárselas para debilitar las protecciones del jodido auror Jones mientras éste aún estaba de guardia, había sido complicado, sobre todo porque se había acostumbrado a no usar magia y al principio esta se había revelado y no había querido acudir a él, pero Severus muy sabiamente le había pedido que se relajara. Había dado resultado y cuando dieron las seis de la tarde todo estaba listo, había hecho uso de magia negra, pero a esas alturas le importaba más bien poco. Jones llegó minutos después.

Tocó la puerta y el hombre le abrió reconociéndolo de inmediato, Draco por supuesto usó todos sus encantos y el hombre cayó nada más escuchar a lo que venía:

—He venido a agradecerle, la sombra de mi padre me tenía atormentado y no soportaba la idea de saber que estaba vivo, no sabe cuánto los aborrecí y usted, usted se ha convertido en mi héroe.

Para demostrar sus intenciones Draco le entregó al hombre su varita y éste le dejó pasar, Malfoy, por supuesto llegó con una botella de vino que tuvo la decencia de probar primero para demostrar que dentro no había nada. Una cosa llevó a la otra y tras la última copa de vino el auror Jones, un hombre cincuentón de un físico bastante atractivo, aunque bastante feo finalmente cayó a sus pies y Draco se dejó hacer y deshacer mientras sonreía satisfecho por como las cosas se habían dado. El hombre se lo folló y debía admitir que no lo hacía nada mal, expresarle su admiración y su devoción lo habían ablandado y no lo había lastimado demasiado. Al menos hasta que se encontraron completamente desnudos y miró la marca, fue entonces que la mordió hasta hacerla sangrar y continuó en lo suyo, hasta que la poción del vino hizo efecto, un somnífero para el que Draco, por supuesto, tenía el antídoto.

Aprovechó que el hombre cayó inconsciente y buscó su varita, le parecía fascinante la manera en que las personas parecían perder la cabeza por un buen culo, incluso él héroe del mundo mágico había caído por él, lo que le daba gran satisfacción aunque se sabía no correspondido en el amor. Abrió el armario del hombre y encontró una túnica bastante elegante que se colocó y ajustó a su medida, joder cuanto había extrañado vestirse con la calidad que él, un Malfoy merecía y que atractivo lucía en aquellas fachas, como un príncipe.

El auror, un mestizo estúpido que había perdido a su esposa a causa de su padre, despertó finalmente, atado y aún desnudo, Draco se encargó de romper su varita frente a él y se tomó el tiempo suficiente para verlo suplicar; pensaba que aquel debía ser el auror más incompetente del universo si él había logrado engañarle con tal facilidad pero decidió que aquello no importaba, decidió que disfrutaría de lo que vendría. Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá frente a la cama, esperando el show que tendría lugar, Draco tomó una de las velas que descansaba en la mesita de noche y dejó que la cera cayera sobre el cuerpo del hombre, cuando se aburrió puso la llama directamente en su piel, mientras esta se abría lentamente.

Jones suplicaba, imploraba, pero Draco solo podía escuchar aquellas voces que lo atormentaban y así continuó con su lenta tortura, haciendo uso del  _crucio_ , del  _sectumsempra_  y otros tantos encantamientos oscuros que, aunque no tenían nombre, sabía usar a la perfección. Harry intentó detenerlo muchas veces, pero Draco lo ignoró y continuó con su tarea de cortarle el pene al auror, quién parecía a punto de desmayarse, por suerte Draco tenía consigo una poción reanimante y hacerlo volver no sería un problema. Cortó, desoyó y quemó todo lo que había tenido a su alcance, teniendo cuidado de dejar la cara bastante intacta, quería que lo reconocieran, que vieran que aquel había sido el hombre que había osado tocar el apellido Malfoy.

Fue cuando terminó de separar aquella oreja de su dueño, justo después de que le retiró uno de los globos oculares que Jones finalmente cedió ante la muerte, pero Draco no se sentía satisfecho; le había torturado pensando en todas aquellas personas que lo humillaron antes y después de Azkaban, en todos aquellos clientes que lo habían mancillado, pensando en el estúpido de Potter y en la manera en que había terminado de quebrarlo, pero el alivio que creyó que sentiría no llegó, en cambio, tenía una fina túnica manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos, sus cabellos y su rostro. Sus padres aún le miraban desde el sofá, pero no estaban solos, Voldemort había regresado y le señalaba la marca en su antebrazo. Draco comprendió que no sería libre mientras la portara.

Harry intentó detenerlo cuando se sentó junto a la cama y posó la punta de su varita de espino en su antebrazo, justo donde empezaba la marca, le rogó, le imploró que no se hiciera más daño, pero Draco no creía en esas lágrimas, Harry siempre había sido un mentiroso, lo había usado y lo había querido desechar, como el resto del mundo. Draco quiso preguntarse por qué Potter estaba ahí, sirviendo de conciencia en vez de estar en el altar con la Weasley pero su cabeza se sentía caliente y no podía pensar con claridad, Voldemort lanzó a Potter un  _Avada_  y este cayó muerto a sus pies, entonces Draco lazó un  _sectumsempra_  que dividió de un solo tajo su brazo marcado del resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar pero no gritar.

Su padre se levantó y salió de la habitación, su madre lo miró con ternura y también se marchó, el cuerpo de Harry, antes a sus pies ya no estaba y Voldemort levantó la varita al cielo, Draco le imitó y dijo en voz débil:

— _Morsmordre_ _._

Un mortífago había asesinado a un auror y aquello debía gritarse al mundo, Draco Malfoy había sido el peor de los mortífagos, pero al final se había reivindicado y había muerto como un muchacho normal, como el joven que siempre había sido, vistiendo las ropas que le gustaban. Él ya no era un hombre de Voldemort y la prueba estaba en su brazo cercenado que descansaba sobre la alfombra. Por fin, después de muchos años era libre, libre de su pasado, libre del Lord, de los mortífagos, de Slytherin, de Harry James Potter, el hombre que había sido su peor dolor de cabeza aún después de enamorarse de él.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras pero la pérdida de sangre no le dejaba enfocar muy bien. Ya nada importaba, pronto moriría y aunque lo condenaran a Azkaban no podría cumplir la sentencia. Entonces le pareció escuchar la voz de Potter y pensó que era extraño que todas las alucinaciones se hubieran marchado pero él hubiera regresado a pesar de haber sido asesinado por el Voldemort imaginario. Sonrió encontrando gracioso que hasta el Potter de su mente pareciera inmortal. El moreno le pidió que abriera los ojos pero él no podía y no quería. Quería decirle que se largara con su esposa, que tenía todo bajo control, por primera vez en su vida, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes; sus padres estaban de vuelta, ésta vez luciendo totalmente sanos, no marcas en el cuello, ni ojos apagados y venían por él y Draco se marchó con ellos justo después de sentir aquellos labios con sabor a Harry Potter sobre los suyos. 


	20. Eplílogo. No hay salvación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final. Gracias por leer. Recuerda que mis plataformas principales son Wattpad y Fanfiction.net y que allí podrás encontrar todas mis hisitorias.

Estaba haciendo frío, demasiado, el invierno había llegado hacía ya unas semanas y, aunque llevaba un par de años viviendo en Estonia, la verdad es que no lograba acostumbrarse. En comparación con Inglaterra aquel país era mucho, mucho más frío y además el inverno duraba mucho más tiempo, por lo que, aunque en Inglaterra había vivido nevadas y heladas, la verdad era que no tenían punto de comparación.

Perezosamente se levantó de la cama y aun arrastrando una manta se dirigió al piso de abajo, su casa era pequeña pero muy bonita, estaba lejos de la ciudad, pero era todo lo que había soñado, excepto por que Ginny no estaba en ella y definitivamente no había niños corriendo por los pasillos. Después de haber anulado la boda, los Weasley lo habían buscado para pedir una explicación y, aunque al final de la historia donde habló de infidelidad y bailes y Draco Malfoy, había recibido la peor de las palizas de su vida, la verdad es que todo había salido relativamente bien, se había quedado sin familia adoptiva, sin novia y sin mejor amigo, pero al menos aún tenía a Hermione con quién se escribía de vez en cuando pese a los reclamos de Ron.

El karma se lo había jodido y muchísimo, no solo había perdido a su familia, también había perdido su futuro y su trabajo. Después del escándalo de Draco Malfoy, el jefe de aurores no había querido arriesgarse a que el asunto de los clubes "clandestinos" salieran a la luz y prácticamente lo habían echado del país y si bien Harry ahora trabajaba como auror para el ministerio de Estonia, la verdad era que había salido muy manchado de todo aquello. Su credibilidad, su honor, todo lo había perdido a causa de un hombre que estaba muerto y al que nadie había podido hacer justicia.

La muerte de Draco si salió en los periódicos, pero nadie nunca habló sobre el trasfondo del asunto, la muerte del ex mortífago había quedado como una columna casi invisible en medio de anuncios publicitarios sobre pociones y nadie se había preguntado el por qué, habían estado sumamente ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse por aquel joven que no había merecido tal muerte. El ministerio había sido muy cuidadoso, ocultaron con maestría el asunto del auror asesinado, de la marca tenebrosa y la tortura sádica que Malfoy había empleado contra el hombre, por que hablar de Draco significaba hablar del  _Lonely Hearts Night Club_ , y nadie quería que aquello se supiera, mucho menos el departamento de aurores; no les convenía ser criticados por la trata de personas tan descarada que se llevaba a cabo bajo su supervisión, no necesitaban que se hablaran de las violaciones y la explotación laboral.

Por supuesto que Harry hubiera reclamado pero había perdido toda credibilidad después de que lo relacionaran sentimentalmente con Malfoy y al final había tenido que aceptar el exilio voluntario, lejos de todo lo que conocía y comenzar a vivir una vida que no hubiera imaginado cuando tenía solo once años y Hagrid había venido a decirle que sí, era un mago y además uno muy poderoso. No podía decir que se quejaba, tenía más de lo que merecía, aunque si de una cosa no se sentía satisfecha era de no haber podido dar a Draco un entierro decente, junto a sus padres.

Y se sentía culpable, en sus manos había tenido todo para ayudar a aquel joven a salir adelante y lo había echado a perder, había sido demasiado lento y al final el único realmente afectado había sido Malfoy quien había perdido la razón y había terminado por cavar su propia tumba. Y Harry había visto las señales, lo había visto lastimarse físicamente, le había visto hundirse poco a poco en la depresión y lo había sospechado y no había hecho nada por él, nada que no fuera agregarle peso a su carga. Y había estado equivocado, había creído tontamente que bastaría con sacarlo de aquel club, que bastaría con dejarlo ser libre para elegir, como si no hubiera aprendido del pasado que Draco no sabía elegir bien. Lo correcto hubiera sido sí, sacarlo de ahí, pero también permanecer a su lado para ayudarlo a superar el trauma que había significado su vida, cancelar su boda desde antes y no con un puto día de anterioridad. Lo suyo había empezado mal y había terminado peor, la diferencia era que Draco estaba muerto y Harry seguía vivo para recordar todos sus errores que aún en sueños lo atormentaban; aquel brazo ensangrentado, Draco alucinando mientras su fin llegaba, Ginny llorando, la vez que prácticamente lo violó, las tardes de sexo en las que solo pensaba en él mismo, las veces que Draco le dijo con la mirada que necesitaba ayuda y él no escuchó.

Soñaba con él todas las noches, siempre era diferente, a veces estaban en Hogwarts, peleando como de costumbre o a veces eran amantes, dos jóvenes de dieseis años follando en la sala común de Gryffindor o en la sala de los menesteres, a veces eran adultos, coincidiendo en alguna cafetería, charlando de todo o de nada, a veces estaban de vuelta en el club, a veces era Harry quién arrancaba aquel trozo de brazo con sus propias manos, aterrado de aquella marca, a veces soñaba que llegaba a tiempo para detener a Draco de hacerse daño, pero no importaba que soñara, siempre despertaba llorando y diciendo su nombre, disculpándose con el aire y lamentándose por lo que ya no podría ser.

Hizo su desayuno como de costumbre, era navidad por lo que tenía el día libre y se sentía solo, porque realmente lo estaba. Pasaba aquellas fechas encerrado en casa, a veces volando para pasar el tiempo, pero siempre desdichado y a veces se preguntaba si así se habría sentido Malfoy por la ausencia de sus padres, suponía que sí. Miró sobre la mesa el regalo que enviaría a Teddy más tarde y sonrió, pensó que sería bueno volver unos días a Inglaterra solo para ver a su ahijado, el sobrino de Draco, pero simplemente no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Solo esperaba que le gustara el nuevo juego de pelotas de quidditch que había conseguido para él.

Pese al frio decidió tomar una ducha, una muy rápida, no quería morir congelado. Finalmente se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y tomando una vez más su manta bajó las escaleras y se colocó frente a la encendida chimenea, la casa estaba caldeada por magia, pero encenderla siempre era agradable. Con un movimiento de varita puso agua en la parrilla para hacer un poco de té, Hermione le había mandado uno exquisito, inglés por supuesto y aunque ya estaba por acabarse, no podía dejar de beberlo.

Fue entonces que la puerta sonó y el extrañado auror, que no esperaba visitas, ni ese día, ni nunca, porque ni sus compañeros de trabajo conocían su paradero, se puso de pie, dispuesto a recibir al cartero muggle o a algún hombre perdido en medio de aquella tormenta. Pero lo que encontró del otro lado de la puerta definitivamente no lo había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños. Theodore Nott se encontraba de pie en el umbral, temblando de frio y con la nariz completamente roja. Potter lo miró por un momento, no lo había visto desde la última noche en el club y definitivamente no había esperado verlo frente a su puerta en aquel momento.

—Potter —le dijo el hombre de castaños cabellos— me estoy congelando ¿puedo pasar?

El auror asintió aún conmocionado, haciéndose a un lado. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie, ni Hermione conocían su paradero y hasta donde recordaba, ni Nott, ni Zabini, ni Parkinson debían saber que el cliente de Draco, años atrás era él, el Harry Potter de verdad, por lo que no se explicaba la razón de aquella visita. Haciendo uso de sus modales le ofreció a su invitado una taza de té y ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Nott entraba en calor. Harry lo observó por un instante, bebía tan casual que parecían amigos de años y aquello le descolocó pero mantuvo la calma; el joven de ya veintitrés años, lucía el mismo corte de cabello de siempre, aunque se le veía un poco más delgado y no tan musculado como la última vez que le había visto, pero justo cuando Potter se había decidido a ofrecerle algo de comer el castaño habló.

—Sé que piensas que es extraño que esté aquí, en Estonia, sobre todo porque no hemos tenido trato desde Hogwarts... o bueno, eso es lo que debería haber pasado, pero resulta, Potter, que sé que eras tú, el hombre que nos ayudó a escapar del contrato, el cliente de Draco, el cliente del que se enamoró —Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no interrumpió. —No he venido a reclamarte nada, al contrario, he venido a agradecerte por ayudarnos, a mí a mis amigos y también —buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica— he venido a entregarte esto, —le entregó un sobre— Draco lo escribió, no se suponía que nadie lo leyera, supongo, pero te menciona y creí que querrías echarle un vistazo —Potter dejó el sobre en la mesa y le miró.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo, el de verdad? —Nott sorbió un poco de su té, pero no apartó la mirada.

—El día en que Draco, bueno... ya sabes... había estado actuando muy extraño, como si de repente estuviera muy feliz por algo, todos lo notamos pero no dijimos nada, incluso la última noche en el club, pese a haber sido lastimado no borró su sonrisa y fue cuando comencé a sospechar que había algo mal. Esa noche fue a dormir a mi casa, no me dijo que había desalojado su departamento, lo descubrí después de que muriera, cuando fui a recoger sus cosas, pensé que solo quería pasar tiempo conmigo y yo estaba fascinado, así que no me negué, todo transcurrió normal, cenamos algo durante la madrugada, tomamos un baño juntos y nos fuimos a dormir pero... —hizo una pequeña pausa, como recordando. — En la madrugada lo sentí levantarse, moría de sueño, pero aun así abrí los ojos, estaba en mi escritorio, escribiendo, rápido y murmuraba un montón de cosas que no entendía, decía el nombre de su madre y el de su padre, luego usó su varita y cuando me acerqué a ver lo que hacía el papel ya no estaba, me dijo que volviéramos a la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido de inmediato, a la mañana siguiente todo siguió como si nada, quería preguntarle sobre lo que escribía la noche anterior pero él se portó tan encantador que me dejé distraer. Fue hasta que se marchó que entendí todo, cuando se fue me llamó Harry, y me dijo que debía marcharme a la boda o algo parecido, él me reveló tu identidad confundiéndome contigo, estaba delirando —miró el sobre. —Vamos ábrelo.

—¿Por qué me lo has traído ahora?

—Lo encontré después de que te marcharas de Inglaterra, Draco lo había escondido dentro de una caja debajo del colchón de mi cama, lo encontré por casualidad.

—¿Y no me odias?

—¿Por haberte robado el corazón de la persona que amaba y botarlo como si no significara nada? Por supuesto que sí, pero esto no se trata de mí, sino de él. Puedes revisarlo, no he envenenado las páginas si es lo que temes.

Pero Harry no se molestó, en el fondo creía entender a Nott, así que simplemente tomó el sobre y sacó el pergamino dentro de él, aquella era la letra de Draco, un tanto apresurada, pero era suya y su corazón dio un vuelco, recordándolo, incluso le parecía que el papel olía a él, aunque sabía que era imposible. La nota ponía:

_No hay salvación, no hay salvación, no hay salvación, no hay salvación para mí, ni para mi apellido, ya lo he comprendido y lo he aceptado. Puedo escuchar a mi padre y a mi madre hablar, pero la voz de Voldemort es más fuerte y me incita a regresar a aquel camino que tanto he aborrecido y creo que al final sucumbiré ante él._

_No hay salvación para ellos, no hay salvación para nadie, me acusaron de asesino, me acusaron de ser un mago oscuro y a la vez se condenaron a sí mismos al odio. Dicen que no conozco el amor o la compasión pero ellos tampoco lo hacen y son arrogantes y creen ser mejores que nosotros, pero es una mentira que les hace sentir mejor consigo mismos._

_Harry se encuentra en el mismo barco, hasta yo lo creí diferente, hasta yo lo vi como un salvador, pero fue él quién terminó de llevarme al borde de la locura, fue él quién terminó de romperme y lo peor es que lo disfruté, disfruté mientras tomaba cada trozo de mi corazón y lo_ _estrellaba_ _contra el piso, disfruté de sus migajas, de sus golpes emocionales y de su cariño a medias, no había sido tan feliz desde que estaba Hogwarts._

_Pero estaba equivocado, Severus me regaña ahora mismo, pero no puedo pensar en lo que me dice mientras la sangre escurre por su rostro, dice algo similar a que debería deshacerme de él y no hay cosa que desee más que acabar con Potter y con él esta sensación de vacío que no puedo apartar de mi mente. Quisiera asesinarlo con mis propias manos y hacerle sentir en carne propia lo que yo sentí cuando me di cuenta que para él siempre fui satisfacción personal, un juguete que no tenía miedo de tirar cuando ya no le sirviera y sin embargo estoy tan feliz de que esté lejos de mí y de estas alucinaciones que no dejan de gritarme mortífago._

_Estoy roto, vacío y ya no me pertenezco, eso lo sé, no tengo nada, no tengo esperanza, no tengo amor, no tengo sueños o aspiraciones, no tengo a mis padres, no tengo a Harry y no me tengo a mi mismo, solo hay dolor y oscuridad y Lord Voldemort lo sabe y ha gobernado mi corazón._

_Intenté resistirme y aquello solo me causó una fiebre terrible, mi única cura era él, pero resultó ser parte del veneno y ahora estoy muriendo lentamente y junto conmigo mi humanidad, soy débil, soy desechable, soy un mortífago, un asesino, soy un Malfoy, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_No hay salvación, no hay salvación, no hay salvación para mí, ni para nadie, no hay salvación, no hay salvación y me estoy consumiendo en el infierno de mi mente y quiero que acabe, quiero que acabe ya, he tenido suficiente, por favor, por favor, que alguien lo detenga, que alguien lo detenga._

_Yo voy a detenerlo._

Harry miró aquellas páginas con un terrible sabor de boca y con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, aquellas eran las palabras de un hombre que se había vuelto loco después de haber soportado demasiado, aquellas eran las palabras de alguien que esperaba ser salvado una vez más del fuego y Harry no había llegado a tiempo en su escoba para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ahí.

—Él te amaba y confiaba mucho en ti, pero le hiciste daño— dijo Nott finalmente, Harry no apartó la mirada del pergamino —estaba esperando que lo salvaras, no yo, no Pansy o Blaise, tú y solo tú... y le fallaste —Harry soltó la primera página— aún mientras escribía aquello deliraba, pero no dejó de pensar en ti. Eras el hombre que menos merecía su amor, le importabas tanto que cuando le lastimaste terminaste con él y ahora está muerto. Los aurores y el ministerio pueden ignorar que alguna vez esto pasó, pero yo no —Harry cerró los ojos, miserable— ¿sabías que a diferencia de él yo acepté la marca por placer? —el auror alzó la vista y se encontró con Nott de pie, con la varita en mano. —A mí no me supone un problema acabar contigo, no te tengo miedo.

—Yo también le amaba —dijo con un hilo de voz, y las mejillas empapadas.

—Mala manera de demostrarlo, Potter, pero tal vez si se lo dices, te escuche.

—¿Qué?

—Disfruta tu estadía en el infierno...  _Avada Kedavra._

Theodore Nott salió de aquella casa con la seguridad de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien diera con el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Había jurado sobre la fosa común en la que habían enterrado a Draco que le vengaría y Potter había sido el último, se había encargado, a lo largo de dos años de aniquilar a cada una de las personas que habían herido a la persona que más amaba, se había encargado de aquellos que le habían corrompido, de aquello que le habían dañado, ahora su misión estaba completa, el nombre de los Malfoy no había quedado en el olvido, él se había asegurado de ello. 

Draco había tenido razón, aún en su locura, no había existido salvación para ninguno, ni siquiera para Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags extra o Spoilers: Muerte de un personaje principal.


End file.
